Ryu's New Assistant
by XxXMayhemXxX
Summary: Tatsuha works at a club that's hosting his idol's last tour stop, but with a few kind words to the singer, he finds himself working an entirely different job as personal assistant to Ryuichi Sakuma. Now they battle between professional life, and home life
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Ryu's New Assistant

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

**Disclaimers:** Neither one of us own anybody or anything from Gravitation. We only wish too.

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, yaoi, eventually. Not just yet.

**Summary: **Tatsuha meets Ryuichi while working at the club that's last on Ryuichi's tour stops. Ryuichi's grateful of the nice waiter that took a couple minutes to talk to him like a normal person, and tracks him down again. He then learns that Tatsuha has a secret dream of being his assistant. And hires him nearly on the spot.

**Notes: **Well. Yet another fic written by the two of us. I don't even remember how this came about. We just wanted to rp, and Nuriko was like, I had a Tats/Ryu idea, and I was like yea yes! I've been trying to think of a Tats/Ryu idea forever! So, yeah. This is it. And now we're like, addicted to it. Lol. Oh well.

XXXXX

Tatsuha Uesugi was busy waiting on customers who were all here for one reason. They wanted to see Ryuichi Sakuma in his last concert before his tour was over for the next five months, before they once again sent him on another one. With a frown, he rushed around, trying to get all the drinks correct.

"Hey, Uesugi, go take this to our guest in the back," his boss hollered. He nodded and headed over to the bar, collecting the drink and eagerly moving back stage. The guard let him pass and he felt himself become giddy. He was going to meet his idol. He was going to meet Ryuichi Sakuma. And for once, neither his brother nor brother-in-law had been asked for this. He had managed it all on his own. With a smile firmly in place, he knocked on the door.

Ryuichi went to answer the door; rather distracted at the moment. Everything was crazy and hectic as everyone was trying to get ready for his final performance of this particular tour. Always had to go out with a bang. He just wanted to have to over with so he could relax. He waved the waiter in, taking the drink gratefully from the tray. "Thanks." He said; looking around to make sure his manager wasn't watching him.

He almost didn't say anything, but when he saw the look on his face, he frowned and looked around as well. "If you're looking for you manager, he's talking with my boss."

"Oh good. I've been trying to escape him all night." Ryuichi said, sipping his drink.

He smiled softly. "I can tell why. He's got my boss annoyed, and almost nothing bother's him."

Ryuichi grinned back. "Mmmhmm. Always wants everything to be perfect. Hardly ever is. He gets especially annoyed with me, but that just makes it more fun."

He laughed. "Now that would be fun to see. That man doesn't look like he can ever be bothered."

"Well, he gets pretty bothered by me. And he can't stand Kuma-chan. But that's just cause Kuma's smarter than him." Ryuichi laughed, snuggling the pink bunny held in one arm closer to him.

He grinned at that, bowing to the stuffed pink bunny. "It's an honor to meet you, Kumagoro-san," he said softly.

Ryuichi flipped his hold on the rabbit, making him bow in return. "Nice to meet you too." He squeaked the bunnies reply.

Tatsuha smiled warmly at the action. "Wow... I got to meet Kumagoro-san. I can die happy now," he replied with a smirk, before bowing to Ryuichi. "I'll let you be until they call you for the show."

He grinned at the boy's words, before he bowed back. "Thank you for the drink. And nice meeting you. Maybe I'll see you after the show."

He smiled, but it was a little sad. "That would be nice, but I'll be cleaning up after the show, while everyone else is waiting for you to leave."

"Hmmm. How true. Well, you never know, we might meet again soon." Ryuichi said sounding mysterious.

He smiled, bowing once more. "Who knows," he said, before turning and heading back out, only to be hit by dozens of orders once he was back out on the main floor. Tonight was both his greatest and worst night of his life. Jumping when his boss yelled at him, he immediately got to work.

Ryuichi turned away, shutting the door with a soft smile. He seemed nice. He sipped his drink and moved off to find a corner to hide in until show time. This was going to be one hellva show, and he needed a bit of alone time before so he could get inside his own head.

XXXXX

Chapters'll go by when we skipped ahead parts. We must have at least 6 or 7 chapters by now. Some parts will be short, but at least we can promise quick updates.

Review please! We love it when you do!

Mayhem and Nuriko


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Ryu's New Assistant – Chapter 2

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

**Disclaimers:** Neither one of us own anybody or anything from Gravitation. We only wish too.

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, yaoi, eventually. Not just yet.

**Summary: **Tatsuha meets Ryuichi while working at the club that's last on Ryuichi's tour stops. Ryuichi's grateful of the nice waiter, and tracks him down again. He learns of Tatsuha's secret dream job and makes it happen.

**Notes: **Mayhem is a moron. She lost like, 2 lines of the fic. Just 2, but still, what the hell, they were there yesterday! Thankfully, Nuriko-chan had them. Still, Mayhem doesn't feel any better.

Okie dokie, so it was pointed out that we had some "He" problems. We always forget that, so no worries, we appreciate being reminded. No feeling bad at all. It makes me look at my editing closer… Though why we trust me with anything is beyond me. (Insert frustrated angry face here)

And no… Ryuichi did not notice any crazy fan behavior radiating from Tatsuha… because he was being normal around him… yeah.

XXXXX

The show had been incredible and Ryuichi had been outstanding. Too bad Tatsuha had been running around during the entire concert. Once things had calmed down he had began clean up. His boss had let him go home, just to say he'd have to come in early the next night to finish up. Having gone home, passed out, and then gotten up and headed back to work, he still felt like last night was controlling him. He was cleaning up what was left, and it seemed as if he hadn't made a dent in the mess last night. Groaning, he set into work, knowing his boss would kill him if he didn't.

Ryuichi went back to his hotel after what must have been one of the most draining performances of his life, and crashed for several hours until he dragged himself out of bed well into the afternoon the next day. Disguising himself, he went out, a body guard not too far behind. He wandered aimlessly at first, till he passed the club from the night before. Pausing as a thought came to him, he went in.

Tatsuha looked up. "Sorry for the mess, I'll be with you in a moment," he called out to the man who was silhouetted by the light from outside. He had gotten all but a few tables clean and was working to finish it before the usual crowds came in.

The singer just nodded, and sat down at one of the tablesthat had been cleaned earlier. His body guard just stood outside, which made him smirk. It had taken awhile, but he finally had them trained. Turning his attention back to the boy he had met just the night before, he smiled, watching him work.

Tatsuha finished up swiftly and tossed out the last of the trash before turning back to him. "All right, sorry for making you wait. What can I get you? Would you like to see the menu or hear the specials?"

"That's fine. I don't mind. Just a virgin strawberry daiquiri please." He asked. He couldn't help it. He was completely addicted to the things. He just didn't like the alcohol taste so much.

Tatsuha smiled brightly, nodding his head and having put his pad away after taking the tab for the vsd. "Right away sir." He headed over and put in the order, cleaned a little more, then brought over a little basket of pretzels and his drink. "Here you go, just call if you decide on wanting anything else."

Ryuichi looked up into dark eyes, smiling graciously. "Thanks, I'll let you know if I need anything."

The teen nodded, moving off to deal with a few other customers. In the dim room, he hadn't realized that he was once more talking to Ryuichi. After all, why would he come back to some place like this?

Ryuichi smirked, finding it amusing that the boy hadn't recognized him. He drank his drink, watching people pass by the near empty club. It was actually quite nice to just sit alone here, listening to everyone in the back working and the soft rock music that played.

Tatsuha was his usual self, even though he was tired. He smiled and joked with the regulars, teased the other waitresses and waiters, and gave the women a soft smile.

Once he had made his rounds, he came back to Ryuichi's table. "Is there anything else I can get you, sir?" he asked, giving him a warm smile.

Ryuichi looked down at his nearly empty drink. "Another daiquiri if you can. I just love them. What about you?"

Tatsuha blinked, surprise crossing his features. "Huh? What about me sir?" he asked.

Ryuichi had to laugh. "Do you like them? Or more importantly, do you like strawberries?"

He laughed softly, a faint red tint crossing his cheeks. "Actually, I love them. Especially in strawberry smoothies. I'll get you one more virgin sd, just hold tight." He headed off to place the order, getting it fast, before returning and putting it in front of him.

"That was quick. Thanks. Hey, do you have a second? I wouldn't mind the company." He asked. "Oh wait. You're probably too busy. Sorry." Now he just felt silly for asking. He could feel blood rushing to his cheeks, making them warm.

The teen smiled softly. "Actually, I was just told I could take a break. So I've got thirty minutes I could give ya."

"Really? Good!" Ryuichi looked up excitedly. This was turning out better than he thought.

Tatsuha smiled, having a chicken strip basket and pepsi sent to the table as he sat with him. "So, I hate to ask it, but you seem to like it here... how come?"

"I don't really know. It's just nice I guess." He said, sipping his drink. "Not to mention the staff is awfully nice too."

Tatsuha laughed softly. "Well, most of them don't try so hard, but I'm here on trial basis, so I can't mess up."

"Ahhhh. I see. Well, you should keep it up. Everyone will come here just to see you."

The teen waiter once again turned a soft pink, even as he looked down at the table. "Thank you. Although I don't know. Father's been trying to get me out of this job, but I've been reluctant."

"Why? Wants you to take over the family business or something?" He asked, resting his elbow on the table and his cheek in his hand.

Tatsuha laughed softly. "Gee, how could you guess? Father wants me to be a monk, same as him, seeing as my older brother certainly won't become one and my sister definitely can't."

"True. So you don't want to do that? What would you be instead of a monk?"

Tatsuha's smile faltered. He then gave a sheepish grin and placed a hand behind his head. "Ha ha... ya know, I don't really know what I'd wanna be. Although, there was a time I wanted to be the personal assistant to Ryuichi Sakuma."

"Personal assistant to Ryuichi Sakuma? Why ever would you want to do that?" Ryuichi managed to hide his shock rather well. He'd never heard anyone wish to be his assistant or anything at all like that.

Tatsuha grinned, even though it was sheepish. "Well, I have to admit part of it was because I'm a huge fan. But seeing my brother-in-law run ragged in the music industry, I couldn't help but think that he'd be killing himself if he was all alone. But he isn't. He's got my sister. So it made me want to be there for Sakuma-san, if for nothing else but to make it a little easier for him."

"That's an awful nice thing you thought of. I'm sure he'd really appreciate it too. Who's your brother in law then?" He asked, although he was certain he already knew.

"Tohma Seguchi," he said, taking a sip of his soda before dipping his chicken strip in ranch before munching on it.

"Really? The president of NG Studios and Nittle Grasper's keyboardist? That's some amazing connections you've got, you must met a lot of famous people." He said, taking another sip of his drink.

Tatsuha laughed bitterly at that. "No. Tohma wouldn't do anything for me like that, and Mika, my sister, she'd just say I need to earn the privilege, of which I would never be able to do."

That's too bad. Tohma always seemed nice, if a little odd. I think you'd be able to earn the privilege. Though you shouldn't have to in the first place."

The teen laughed. "Considering my brother's THE world famous romance novelist, Eiri Yuki, I'm nothing compared to everyone else. So I really wouldn't be able to earn any privileges. Heck, I've even failed as a monk. Couldn't show I'm so un-worthy than by failing that as well."

"Wow. You're family's extremely connected. I can't believe they treat you so badly. Maybe you SHOULD try to become Sakuma-san's assistant. You'd be treated better probably." Ryuichi said, truly disappointed that the boy found everything so wrong.

Tatsuha laughed softly. "I'd love to try. Yet the only chance I had, I couldn't help but just want to make him cheer up. So I never brought up the idea."

"You've met him before?" Ryuichi asked, continuing to play along for now. Waiting for the opportune moment.

Tatsuha nodded. "Last night, when he had his last concert here. I was told to take him a drink last night. So I did. I was so nervous... meeting my idol. Yet, when I saw him, I couldn't act like a crazy fan. I just found myself acting normal. He didn't seem to need another insane, drooling, stuttering fan around him just then."

"Probably not with all the insanity. I'm sure he appreciated your normalcy."

Tatsuha smiled, finishing off his last chicken strip and munching on the french fries left in the basket. "Yeah, I think he did. It made me happy to know he was comfortable for the time I was there, so I don't regret not asking him to let me become his assistant. I was glad I was good for something."

"That's good. Y'know, the more you talk about it, the more it seems like you would be perfect for that sort of job." He said, finishing off his drink for a second time.

Tatsuha smiled, getting up and taking the empty glass. "Really? Thanks for the positive vote. It's the first one I've ever gotten." He held up the glass. "I'll get you a refill."

"No, that's okay. I should be going anyways." He stood up, preparing to leave. "Thanks for sitting with me though. I just have one question."

He stood there, the glass resting in his hands. "Sure, ask away."

"What's your name?"

He smiled, holding out his hand, balancing the glass in his other hand. "Tatsuha Uesugi."

"Ryuichi Sakuma. Lovely to re-meet you, Tatusha-kun." He said, shaking the boy's hand.

The teen's eyes blinked for a second, before the glass tipped and almost crashed to the floor. Yet Tatsuha was a second faster, and re-caught it with his free hand. "Sa-Sakuma-san, I... I guess I sounded like a fool, didn't I? Talking about you and yet not realizing I was sitting right next to you." He laughed, although it wasn't bright. "Some fan. I think I better hand in my fan card and membership to the fan club."

Ryuichi just smiled. "I don't think you should just yet. And you didn't sound like a fool at all. Here," Ryuichi pulled out his cell phone. "Give me your number, and I'll call you about that job offer." He said, handing him the phone.

He blinked, automatically inputting his number before looking at him. "Thank you, Sakuma-san. It was nice spending time with you. I hope things aren't too hectic for you. Don't over work yourself."

"No, thank you. I enjoyed spending time with you too. Things are a lot better now, and I'll try not too." Ryuichi smiled, heading out the door. "See you soon."

"See ya," he murmured. Tatsuha stood there dazed for a second. Ryuichi Sakuma had THANKED him. He had thanked HIM! It was a surprise.

"TATSUHA! Get back to work boy!"

He jumped and moved to clear the table. "Yes sir," he called, before throwing himself fully back into his work.

Ryuichi walked down the street, humming quietly to himself. "Come on, Arn-san. We'll be late if you don't hurry up." He commented to the body guard moving behind him.

XXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Ryu's New Assistant – Chapter 2

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

**Disclaimers:** Neither one of us own anybody or anything from Gravitation. We only wish too.

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, yaoi, eventually. Not just yet.

**Summary: **Tatsuha meets Ryuichi while working at the club that's last on Ryuichi's tour stops. Ryuichi's grateful of the nice waiter, and tracks him down again. He learns of Tatsuha's secret dream job and makes it happen.

**Notes: **I keep forgetting this. The wonderful Nuriko-chan writes as Tatsuha. I write as Ryuichi. And in this chapter, I'm also Tohma.

**Deity** asked about Ryuichi, wondering "isn't he supposed to be happy go lucky?" Yeah. He is. But I don't write him that way. I don't know if it's that I don't like to, or I can't, I just don't. He has his little spurts of oddness, but nothing like the anime or manga. :shrugs: Iunno. I think it's just me. I see him as that crazy kid just when he's in front of his fans and the public. He's his serious self the rest of the time, when he's around friends and co-workers. I don't think I could write him as "himself" the whole time. It's a really hard personality to nail, and I guess I'm just not that good a writer to get it down. I would apologize, but I wouldn't mean it, cause I like him this way. You don't have too. I don't care really. Besides, this is fanfiction. I don't have to be exact. Right?

XXXXX

Later that evening, Ryuichi lay on the couch in his hotel room, flipping aimlessly through the channels. Finding nothing on, he clicked over to a music show, half listening to it in the background. Reaching for his cell phone, he searched through the numbers until he found Tatsuha's. He stared at the name for a moment, thinking before he pressed the call button.

Tatsuha stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist as he picked up the phone. "Tatsuha speaking," he answered.

"Tatusha-kun? It's Ryuichi. I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

His eyes widened, even as he smiled softly. "Not at all, just got home about thirty minutes ago. To what do I owe this call?"

"Well, I was just wondering how serious you were about wanting to be my assistant. I think having you around would be a good thing."

He dropped the phone in surprise, crying out in shock. "Ah, wait a second!" he called out as he scrambled to pick up the phone. "Um, I was very serious. I've always wanted to be able to be of use to you, Sakuma-san!" he said, almost too excitedly.

Ryuichi laughed, imagining how flustered he looked about now. "Okay then. I'm glad you were so serious. Because if you really want to, I think I could manage it so that you are."

He laughed, grinning widely. "Really? I'd love that. I think I would be a good assistant. At least, I hope so."

"I'm positive you would be. Okay, I'll see what I can do, and call you back in a couple days when I have a definite answer." Ryuichi told him, already thinking of ways to convince people like his manager and Tohma that this was a good idea.

The smile slowly faded from his lips. "You'll have to talk Tohma into agreeing to this, won't you?" he asked, in a soft voice, so unlike the bright one he normally used.

"Just a little I think. I'm sure it'll be okay though. Maybe." He frowned just a little. Hmmm. How to convince Tohma? That'd take some more planning.

He shook his head, knowing Tohma would be dead set against this. Yet he pulled a smile onto his lips. "I'm certain you'll be able to accomplish what ever you try to do."

"Thank you. I'll certainly try. So please stop worrying about it. Really, it will work out." He reassured him.

He laughed softly. "That's supposed to be my line, Sakuma-san."

"I guess it is. Well, no matter whose line it is, please don't worry okay? It won't make me feel any better."

He nodded, even though the other man couldn't see it. "Understood, Sakuma-san. We'll just take things as they come and see what happens."

"Exactly. Now, I should let you go. It's getting late. We can talk more another time. Call me if you need me for anything, alright?"

He smiled, holding the phone a little closer to himself. "I will. Thank you for everything, Sakuma-san. Sleep well."

"You too. Good night Tatsuha-kun." he said, hanging up the phone.

Tatsuha smiled softly, hitting the end button before holding the phone close to his chest. "Thank you for a lovely dream, Sakuma-san," he whispered, before putting the phone down and headed into the bedroom to get dressed in a pair of sweats and then heading off to bed.

Ryuichi looked at his phone with a soft expression. Then he went to his room, getting ready for sleep. Stripping off his t-shirt, he yawned, and looked over to where Kumagoro sat on his pillow. "Well? What do you think Kuma-chan? Will we be able to convince Tohma-san that Tatsuha-kun is good for us?" He asked the rabbit. "Yeah. I agree. We'll make him let us have him."

XXXXX

Tatsuha was lazing around his apartment, flipping through the television stations and relaxing. It was his only day off, and he was going to be as lazy as possible. In fact, he had every intention of remaining a couch potato and vegging out in front of the idiot box.

Tohma stood angrily outside Tatsuha's apartment. Ryuichi had called him this morning about this inane idea he had that Tatsuha would be the perfect personal assistant for himself. Tohma had immediately told him how bad an idea it would be, but Ryuichi kept insisting. Finally, he'd had to resort to lying to his best friend, telling him he'd think about it. Now, he knocked quickly and sharply on Tatsuha's door.

Tatsuha grumbled, not wanting to have to get up from the couch, yet he wasn't stupid. He locked his door, even when he was home, and the only way someone could get in is if he let them.

Getting up from the couch, he opened the door, staring at his brother-in-law. "Oh, it's you," he said in an expectant tone.

"Yes. Me." Tohma said, stepping inside the apartment. "I want you to explain what all this is that Sakuma-san has been going on about. This craziness he's been spouting about you being his assistant or some business. It's simply not possible. I won't let you get so close to him!"

He sighed, lifting his hand and shrugging. "I knew that. I didn't know I was talking to Sakuma-san when I was on my lunch break the other day. We talked. He asked if I had ever had another job in mind, besides being a waiter. I told him I wanted to be Sakuma-san's personal assistant. I never thought he'd like the idea. And I knew right off you'd be against it."

"You're damn right I'm against it! I can't have you hanging around him! He has enough crazy fans around! He needs as much stability as he can get, and I'm not sure a fan like you could to that! You shouldn't be encouraging his rash behavior Tatsuha!" Tohma stormed, finding this all ridiculously impossible.

He nodded. "You're right. But I haven't been a crazed fan around him. I met him when he had a concert in the club I work at. I was all ready to be just like everyone other crazy fan he has, being allowed to give him a drink before the show. Yet I took one look at him, noticed how sad he looked, and I couldn't do it. Instead, I played the role of a good waiter. I gave him his drink, talked a little, joked, and then left him alone. I never said anything about being number two in his fan club... or that I pester you constantly for tickets. I didn't even tell him you were my brother-in-law. He didn't need it. So don't worry, Tohma. I already knew you were gonna shoot the idea down. I just didn't have the heart to tell him that."

For once in his life, Tohma was shocked by how sensible Tatsuha sounded. "Well then. I'm glad you agree. So you will stop talking to him about this, and I'll tell him that it can't be done. It's for the best really. You'll soon see that it is."

He sighed, looking away. "I wasn't the one who kept talking about this. He was. And in all honesty, is this really what's best for Sakuma-san? You were wrong about Shuichi-kun being wrong for Eiri. What's to say you aren't wrong here?"

He REALLY didn't like where this was going. Tatsuha was going to make him, Tohma Seguchi, look like a fool in a few more minutes. "I still believe that Shindou-san is bad for Eiri-kun. But he never listens to me like usual. I only want what's best for Ryuichi." He was interrupted that moment by his cell phone. It was Ryuichi. "Yes Ryu-chan? Yes, I'm at his apartment now. He agrees that it's not the best idea." He paused, listening to his friend. "No, I don't think-" He was cut off. "Fine Ryu-chan. I will allow it for now. ONE month, and we'll see how he does." He said, before handing the phone over to Tatsuha. "He wants to speak with you."

He took the phone, never having seen his brother-in-law so whipped in his life. He then raised it to his ear. "Yes, Sakuma-san?"

"Yay! See! Told you we could do it! Tohma-san'll do anything for me and Kuma! Hehehe!" Ryuichi giggled on the other end. "This is great. Okay. Yes. We'll have to talk about it later. You'll be home, yes?"

He couldn't help but smile. "Yes, I'll be home."

"Alright. Good. I have to go though. Arn-san's dragging me out the door to something. I'll call you later. Tell Tohma to go home and leave us alone for the next little while, okay? Haha! That'll be your first official job!"

He laughed softly. "Yes, Sakuma-san. Take it easy, all right. But, don't slack."

"Yes, yes, I'll try not too. Bye Tatsuha-kun."

"Bye, Sakuma-san," he murmured, even as he hung up the phone and handed it back to his brother-in-law. "Sakuma-san said to let us be for the month you gave us." He then smiled gently. "Thank you for giving this a chance. And if you really hate me being around him after that month, I'll quit without you having to fire me. Thus you still look good for him. I know I'm still immature in a lot of ways, but I'm nineteen now, Tohma. I'm not as bad as I once was."

"Fine. I suppose I have no choice but to do just that then. I know you're older, but you're still young, Tatsuha. I don't want you getting too caught up in this."

He looked at his brother-in-law. "Caught up in what? It's not like I can be normal. Dad wants me as a monk, of which I'm no good at. My brother's a romance novelist for women who happens to be in love with a man, and my sister is married to N.G's top man who just happens to also be Nittle Grasper's keyboardist. Let me know when I

was never in this."

"I suppose you're right. Well, then I'm quite sorry you were born into this horrible life. I don't see how you can stand living like this." Tohma mused.

Tatsuha shook his head. "It's not a terrible life. I also like the life I'm in. My family may be a little odd, but it's fun none-the-less."

"I'm glad you think so. But not everything can be so enjoyable, and it'll be a lot harder working for Ryuichi than you think."

Tatsuha smirked. "Oh, I'm certain to expect the unexpected. Sakuma-san never struck me as someone who play's by the rules."

"Well, you'd be right again with that. He most certainly does not."

He nodded. "But I've dealt with people like this all my life, Tohma. Eiri and Mika were both like that... and so are you. I'm certain I can handle working with Sakuma-san."

He then motioned to the door. "Now, it's my day off... I'd like to enjoy it."

"I'm quite certain I should be insulted." Tohma looked towards the door. "Alright. I'll leave you now. But I'll be checking on you in a few days, I'm certain."

"I would expect nothing less, Tohma," he replied with a smirk.

Tohma frowned, and stepped out the door. "Just mind my words and be careful Tatsuha-kun. You can never be certain of someone."

"I know... but it's amazing how much you can learn about someone by watching them. Good-night, Tohma."

"Goodbye Tatsuha." Tohma said, walking away down the hall, trusting that he might have made the right decision. Or could at least make it look as if he had.

XXXXX

Updates daily dears. Until I run out of material : )


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Ryu's New Assistant – Chapter 4

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

**Disclaimers:** Neither one of us own anybody or anything from Gravitation. We only wish too.

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, yaoi, eventually. Not just yet.

**Summary: **Tatsuha meets Ryuichi while working at the club that's last on Ryuichi's tour stops. Ryuichi's grateful of the nice waiter, and tracks him down again. He learns of Tatsuha's secret dream job and makes it happen.

**Notes: **The wonderful Nuriko-chan writes as Tatsuha. I write as Ryuichi. I also occasionally adopt the role of Tohma, whom I butcher to all hell. I don't like him, I don't like writing him, and I can't do it properly.

Nuriko would like to inform you that: "Tatsuha is older, damn it. He wouldn't be as bad as he was when he was 16. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it."

Mayhem simply agrees with Nuriko and chooses to keep her mouth shut before she says something she'll regret.

XXXXX

Ryuichi closed the door to his bedroom in the hotel, and leaned back against the door, sighing. Almost done with all this. That had been the last autograph session, and they were going back to Tokyo the day after tomorrow. Thank goodness. He loved his fans, he loved touring, but sometimes, you were tired and just wanted to sleep for a thousand years.

Falling onto his bad, he closed his eyes. Then he remembered something, and one bright blue eye popped back open. Reaching over for his cell phone, he found it just out of reach, so there was a little bit of scrabbling around until his fingers snatched it up. Propping himself up on his elbows, he dialed Tatsuha's number, needing to continue the conversation from earlier.

Tatsuha was relaxing on his own bed, listening to his Ryuichi Sakuma CD and staring at one of the many posters of him when he heard his phone go off, playing the ring tone for Glaring Dream. He smiled, before picking it up. "Hello Sakuma-san. I almost wasn't expecting this call."

"Oh really Tatsuha-kun? And why wouldn't you be expecting this call? If you're going to be my assistant, you should always expect calls from me, ne?" Ryuichi asked.

The teen laughed softly. "I suppose I had better, shouldn't I?" he asked.

"Yes, you should." Ryuichi said playfully. "Okay. We have to discuss business. When are you able to start?"

Tatsuha laughed, listening. "As soon as you want me to."

"Good. Tomorrow it is then. Which will be good since we're leaving day after next and I'm sure they'll keep me busy. And you know what's expected of you?"

Tatsuha smiled, making a note of having to call his boss to tell him of his new job. "I will be at your beck and call to get whatever you need, as well as make sure you're on time to appointments."

"Right. Well, I'm sure there's more to it than that, but we'll worry about that later. What about salary? Are you thinking of anything specific?" Ryuichi continued to ask.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I know most personal assistants' make about 10 to 12 dollars an hour. But I suppose it comes down to what you want to pay me."

"Really. Hmmm. Well, I'm sure you're worth more than that. How about we start at 15, and see what happens from there?" He was a little embarrassed that he hadn't known what personal assistants went for, but he usually wasn't in charge of hiring his own people. And his last assistant had been a LONG time ago.

His jaw almost fell open. "15! Really!"

"Is it a bad thing! I thought that would be okay! Agh! This is why I don't do interviews!" Ryuichi moaned. He thought he had been doing well! Now he was messing up!

Tatsuha shook his head, then realized Ryuichi couldn't see that. "No... actually... it's a good thing. I was just surprised. Really."

Ryuichi slumped a little, and let out a relieved sigh. "Okay. Whew. Is there anything you need to know?"

Tatsuha thought it over for a moment. "Well, since I'll have to move from here, where will I be living?"

"Hmmm. Well, you could find your own apartment if you wanted, or you could just live with me. That way you'd be closer in case something happens. Either way, your choice." Ryuichi offered.

"How about I stay with you while I look for a place of my own? I would hate to impose."

"But you wouldn't be imposing! It's big enough, and I'm only one person, so it would be okay. Except of course, Tohma won't like it, but he doesn't matter. He knows I'll do it anyways."

He smiled, despite knowing Tohma would be even more upset with him. "Well... we'll see how living together works. If you hate it, I'll find an apartment. Does that work?"

"Sure does! Okay, sounds great! Anything else?"

He thought it over for a moment. "Yes... what about dress? Is it formal or casual?"

"Dress? Um. I don't think it matters. I mean, you have clothes, just wear them. Except maybe if I had to go out somewhere important. Then you might have to change a little."

He smiled at those words. "Got it. In other words, I should be prepared for both being needed. So when and were do we meet tomorrow, for me to start work?"

"You can come by the hotel... what's it called? The Escape. Yeah. Tomorrow afternoon I think would be best."

"Any certain time in the afternoon?"

"Whenever will be fine. I'll be here."

He smirked. "Ok... I'll see you sometime tomorrow."

"Okay. Good. I can't wait!"

He laughed. "I'll be there as soon as I can, and have my stuff boxed up to be delivered to your place later."

"Sounds great! Oh, I should let you go. You're probably doing something."

He shook his head, before once more remembering he couldn't see it. "No... I was just listening to CD's."

"Oh. What were you listening too?"

He turned red at that. "Actually, it's your new solo CD."

"Oh. That's a good one. Do you like it?"

"Most certainly. It's not as good as your second solo album, but it's still amazing."

Ryuichi laughed, "That's good. I kinda agree. The second one was pretty awesome. I hope to have another as good as, or surpass it, someday. Going to be hard though."

Tatsuha smiled softly. "I think; if you had been more eager to do the CD, like the second one, then this one would have sky rocketed."

"Hmmm. I think you're right. I just wasn't that into this one."

Tatsuha grinned. "Don't worry though. I'm certain it was just a slump."

"A slump! The great Ryuichi Sakuma! Never!" Ryuichi gasped, having fun with this.

The teen snorted. "Even you can suffer a slump, Sakuma-san."

"Well, I suppose I can allow it this once... but you gotta make sure I don't do it again!"

Tatsuha laughed. "You can count on it, sir."

Ryuichi laughed. "Good."

Tatsuha sighed, hearing his favorite song, even though it seemed like there was always something wrong with it when he heard it. "Well, I should let you get some sleep. I've got to let my old boss know I quit and get my stuff together."

"Alright. Good luck with the quitting. See you tomorrow. Night."

"See ya tomorrow. Sleep well. Night." That said, he hung up and called his boss. He listened as the man grumbled and growled, but by the end of it, his old boss had wished him luck. That all taken care of, he began packing only what he would need. Namely, his clothes and some of his CD's. He didn't bother with the posters or anythingthat would make him look like too big of a fan. So he stuck his casual clothes into a gym bag and his more professional ones into a cover, so they wouldn't get wrinkled. Once that was done, he left a single suit hanging in his closet and decided to turn in, knowing tomorrowwould begin the start of a very interesting and very crazy day. Tomorrow, he would be the personal assistant to his own idol.

XXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Ryu's New Assistant – Chapter 5

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

**Disclaimers:** Neither one of us own anybody or anything from Gravitation. We only wish too.

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, yaoi, eventually. Not just yet.

**Summary: **Tatsuha meets Ryuichi while working at the club that's last on Ryuichi's tour stops. Ryuichi's grateful to the nice waiter, and tracks him down again. He learns of Tatsuha's secret dream job and makes it happen.

**Notes: **The wonderful Nuriko-chan writes as Tatsuha. I write as Ryuichi. In this chapter, Nuriko is Sai. Sai is HER character, so please don't steal. I'm also Ryu's manager. Who doesn't have a name.

We have nothing to say except thank you to everyone for reviewing! You're all so wonderful, and it makes us happy to continue.

Oh! While I've been pretty good with updating daily so far, I might miss one or two over this weekend. It depends on how busy I get. I should be able to manage it though.

XXXXX

Ryuichi waited anxiously for Tatsuha to arrive the next afternoon, packing up his stuff and not really listening to his manger going on about how successful this tour was, and how the next would be even better once he got over his slump. Slump. There was that word again. Tatsuha had mentioned it the night before and he had supposed he was right about it. He hadn't really put his whole heart and his all into that album. But if his manager was going to keep harping on it... He was going to meet with a very angry Ryu-chan, which if the man was smart, he wouldn't want to happen.

"I really feel that this tour was one of your best since Nittle Grasper's original formation. It really could have been better I think. You're not paying enough attention to the fans or the media. You need to get back in tune with them. Can't loose your touch..." His manager went on.

Ryuichi turned to him, glaring angrily, which had quite the effect since the singer was never like this. "Will you shut up and get out? I don't need YOU telling me how bad it was! I think I can tell myself! Get out!"

Tatsuha was led in at that moment, dressed up in a nice suit and a power schedule book in his arms. He had caught the tail end and he came in with a frown. "Actually sir. If he had spent less time with the fans and more on the music planning, the concert would have been better. Which is something that should have been noticed. Also, he wasn't given time to himself, which is important to anyone famous."

Ryuichi looked up, surprised to hear Tatsuha's voice. "Exactly. What he said. Now, get out before I get Tohma to replace you." His manager gaped like a fish for a few moments, before snapping his jaw closed, and walking out, brushing rudely past Tatsuha as he went.

"About freaking time!" Ryuichi said, throwing himself down on the couch. "Argh. He wouldn't shut up. Just kept going on and on and on and on. Maybe I should get a better manager. Maybe K'll come back. What do you think?" He asked, randomly venting over everything.

He shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it. I didn't mean to take so long, but I was out getting your schedule, so that I could begin this on a good foot. Then I cleared what wasn't necessary so that you have time to yourself, as well as time for all that the work requires."

"Oh thank the gods. You are the best ever. Screw Tohma, I need more than just a month with you around." Ryuichi said, brushing his bangs back off his forehead. "Okay. So I was just packing before, but I think that can wait. I have way too many clothes to look at right now anyways. Do we have time to go do something?"

He checked the power PDA and smiled. "Actually, we have a man to handle the packing coming up. I thought you could do with a moment away from here."

"We do? But that's a bit weird, don't you think? I don't really want strange people touching my clothes. Who knows what kind of weird fetish they might have. So, I think I'll do that part tonight, okay? And I agree. Let's go get some ice cream. Or a hard drink. Whichever we see first." Ryuichi said, rolling off the couch and locating Kumagoro.

Noriko was standing at the door just then. "Actually, Ryu-chan, he asked me to help you pack, so you could relax."

Tatsuha smiled. "Sorry for bothering you, Noriko-san, but I couldn't get a hold of Tohma."

Noriko waved him off. "Unlike Tohma and the rest of your family... I like you Tatsuha-kun. So if this will help Ryu-chan, I'm all for it."

"Oh yay! Noriko-chan!" Ryuichi said, running over to give her a huge hug. "Thank you for helping me! You're sooo nice! Kuma-chan and I really appreciate it!"

She smiled, patting his head. "Thank your personal assistant. He's rather fast, and smart, that one."

Tatsuha flushed slightly. "I'm just doing what I was hired for."

"Aww, but you're so wonderful at it! Really, you won't ever know how grateful I am." Ryuichi told him in all seriousness. He'd just started today, and look at all that he had done in the short time they had known each other! Amazing! He was certainly the best thing going for Ryuichi at the moment.

Tatsuha's cheeks turned an even darker shade of red. "Your... welcome."

Noriko laughed. "Let's stop, he won't be able to handle many more color changes. Now head on out. Relax, Ryu-chan. I'll have things packed by the time you return."

"Okie dokie! Thank you Noriko-chan!" He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek before bounding out the door. "Hurry up, Tatsuha-kun! Arn-san'll beat you if you stay there!" He called back; referring to his often slow moving body guard would was already on his heels.

He smiled. "Actually, Sakuma-san, he's staying here as well. It's just the two of us this time. So you can fully relax."

That stopped Ryuichi dead in his tracks. "For real? Haha! Great!"

Tatsuha nodded, handing him sunglasses and a baseball cap. "Here, this should keep you from being recognized. Just don't let Kumagoro out... because we don't want to be mobbed."

Ryuichi took them and put them on. "Yeah, I know. Public areas mean no Kuma-chan. He always gets so upset about that. But eventually I calm him down. Strawberry bribes usually work."

"There will be a whole selection of strawberry delights on the plane ride back home."

Ryuichi blinked. "What? How does that fit into anything? Silly Tats-chan! Let's go already. I'm getting hungry."

The teen laughed softly. "It means he can have all he wants, as long as he stays hidden while we help you relax."

"Oooh. Then why didn't you just say so?" He said, pushing the button for the elevator.

Tatsuha laughed. "I thought that would have been obvious. I guess I'm not entirely set for this job. But I'm getting there."

"Nah, you're pretty set. It just didn't make lots of sense to me. Too many big words." Ryuichi laughed, stepping out of the elevator. "Where are we going then?"

Tatsuha grinned. "I thought we'd go to a small, out of the way restaurant. You can pick the kind of food you want. I know most of the places around here."

"I'd really love some American. Do you know any places that make it well?"

The teen smirked. "Most certainly. Come on, follow me." He led the way to a nice place that made some of the best American food around, and yet was small and out of the way, so crazy fans wouldn't expect him there.

"Oh wow! This place looks great! I don't think anyone'll find me here!"

Tatsuha winced at the loud voice. "No... they shouldn't. But they will if you announce it too loudly."

"Oooh. Riiiight. Good idea. Quiet is better." Ryuichi said, lowering his voice several decibels. "So, what do you recommend here?"

Tatsuha took a seat, not even opening the menu. "I would say the Double Swiss and mushroom burger."

Ryuichi was all in favor of looking at the menu. "That sounds... interesting. Seeing as I hate mushrooms, I'll have to pass on that one." He scanned the pages of the menu, looking for something he recognized. "I always really liked chicken burgers. They were all I got at some of those fast food places in America. There were always stories about them in the newspapers." Ryuichi informed him.

Tatsuha, having taken a sip of the water at that time, choked a little on it. "I... see. Well... not all people like the same things."

"True. If they did, it would be quite boring. Everyone would be the same. That wouldn't be much fun, or interesting at all. Don't you think?"

Tatsuha nodded his agreement. "Of course. I like variety as well as the next person."

"Well, that's good. Y'know, you're sounding a lot different today. Too business like. You gotta relax too."

Tatsuha raised an eyebrow. "If I relax too much, I won't be able to do my job. Yet for now, I'll chill." The waitress came up, giving Tatsuha a grin.

"Hey Tatsuha-kun, the usual?" she asked. He grinned back.

"Of course." She giggled before turning to Ryuichi.

"And for you?"

"Uh..." He scanned the menu one final time. "Chicken fingers and french fries, please."

She smiled. "Certainly, anything to drink?"

"Coke please. Or pepsi if you don't have that."

She laughed. "We have both. So I'll get you coke." She then took the menu's and moved off to fill their orders.

Tatsuha laughed, propping his arm up on the table and resting his chin in his hand. "I think she likes you, Sakuma-san."

"What!" Ryuichi nearly yelled incredulously. "How can you think that! I barely even spoke to her!"

Tatsuha's hand slipped, causing his jaw to hit the table. He winced, before hissing slightly. "Stop it," he hissed. "You don't have to be so loud. I only said it because they don't have coke products. Which means she's going out of her way to get you one."

"What! Why on earth would she do that? Does she know who I am? Should we leave!" Ryuichi panicked, quieter this time.

Tatsuha shook his head, laughing, even as he rubbed his jaw, which was beginning to bruise. "No, Sakuma-san, she doesn't know. She's always like this with cute guys. She does it to get noticed. If the guy's interested, then they go out... that's what makes things fun."

"Oh. But why does she do that? She's a pretty girl; she shouldn't have to do things like that." Ryuichi thought about it for a moment. "Have... have you been or a date with her before? She does seem to know you rather well."

Tatsuha laughed, shaking his head. "I suppose she just does things that way. And no… I'm not... into women..."

"You're not? Then who... oh." Ryuichi blushed brightly at this.

The teen laughed. "I'm like my brother in that respect. But don't worry; I won't try to jump you when your back is turned."

"Oh, no. I'm not worried about that. I don't mind. You just seemed to like women... you know... that way." Ryuichi blushed darker, looking down at the table and playing with his napkin.

One of Tatsuha's eyebrow's rose at that. "No... I just know how to tease and joke with the best of them."

"Oh. I see. That's fine then." Ryuichi mumbled, wondering if the waitress would ever return to break the uncomfortable air.

Just at that moment, she did return, placing their drinks in front of them and giving Tatsuha a bowl of soup as well. "Here you go. You're meals should be here shortly."

Tatsuha grinned. "Thank you," he replied.

"No problem, Tatsuha-kun." That said, she left, Tatsuha taking a cracker and dipping it into his soup.

Ryuichi sipped his drink quietly, not sure where to direct the conversation next. "So, uhmm..." He tried, before clearly is throat and starting again. "Are you dating anyone?"

Tatsuha shook his head, sipping his root beer. "Nope. There's only one person I'd consider, but I think he's straight."

"Oh. Well that's a little unfortunate. Maybe things will change for you, or you'll find another."

"Maybe, yet I've got a rather busy work schedule coming up, so I don't really need to worry about it at the moment."

"I suppose that's also true. But you'll have to make time for love eventually. You shouldn't be alone forever, just because one is out of reach."

He laughed. "Oh really? What about you, Sakuma-san? Do you have someone you like? Or are seeing? Or perhaps would like to have more time to see?"

"No. No one I like really. And I'm not seeing anyone. I think I have the same problem as you. No time. Besides, being famous makes it harder to date normal people."

Tatsuha bit his lower lip for a moment. "Well, I'll have to change that. We can have you go out like this, and we can let you give it a try. After all, you said it yourself. You can't leave love out of your life."

"Hmmm. Maybe that can be something to try out. I don't know. I just haven't been interested lately." Ryuichi thought. He hadn't dated anyone in awhile, and he wasn't sure he really wanted too.

Tatsuha smiled. "Well, that's how I feel. I'm never certain I want to be with someone. Besides, I'm a little odd. So it's better being single."

"That's true. We're both a little odd, I think." Ryuichi titled his head, thinking about it. "But maybe you're right, and I should try to a little. What do you think if I asked the waitress out? Just for coffee or something?"

Tatsuha smiled, even as a little bit of him hurt at having it confirmed that Ryuichi Sakuma, the one he wanted with every part of his body, was straight. "Well, I think you'd make her day," he said softly.

"I'm sure I would. But I'm still not positive. I mean, did she even mention her name? I don't think I remember it if she did. Which doesn't help in asking her out." Ryuichi frowned a little, watching Tatsuha. He smiled, and yet, there had been a brief look in his eyes. Like deep, heartfelt pain.

"It's Sai, if you do want to ask her out. She didn't say it because I'm a regular here. Besides, that's how most dates begin, isn't it? Asking someone for their name and taking the time on the date to get to know them better." He still smiled, but the pain was still there. After realizing he could never be with the one he wanted, he had told himself never to make him sad, or hold him back.

"I suppose you're right. It wouldn't hurt to ask." Ryuichi saw that pain again in Tatsuha's eyes. Maybe it did hurt. Just not him.

He nodded. "Give it a shot, right? Won't hurt a single person," he replied, even as he finished off his soup. Before he could say anything else, Sai came with their meals.

"Here you go. A burger for you," she said, putting it in front of Tatsuha. "And this was yours," she said, placing the chicken in front of Ryuichi. "Can I get you boys anything else?"

Tatsuha shrugged. "Nothing for me." He then looked at Ryuichi. "How about you?"

Ryuichi suddenly found himself incredibly embarrassed again. "I-I was wondering… if you... ifyouwouldgoonadatewithme." He said in a rush.

Tatsuha looked away, biting into a french fry.

Sai flushed, smiling softly. "A date? I'd love to." She wrote down her number and name and placed it in front of him, giving him a soft wink. "Call me to set a time, handsome."

Ryuichi smiled, "Okay. I will. Thanks." He said, happy that it was a success so far.

Sai nodded, before happily moving away to handle her other tables.

Tatsuha swallowed, bringing a smile to his lips and he turned back to him. "Way to go, Sakuma-san. I'll make certain you have the time free, for whenever you decide to take her out."

"Okay. Great. Thanks for helping me with this. I hope it works out at least a little. Now, we just need to find someone for you." Ryuichi said, eating one of his fries.

Tatsuha had been in the middle of a bite of his hamburger, only to pause mid-way. "No, that's ok, Sakuma-san. I don't think so."

"Really? Well, it will happen eventually for you. Just have to be patient." He said, dipping his chicken into the sauce before taking a bite. "Ow! hothothot!" He exclaimed, fanning his mouth.

The teen laughed, but it wasn't as carefree as usual. "Well, I'm certain it will happen someday. I just don't expect it soon."

Ryuichi dropped the rest of his chicken onto the plate and took a drink of his coke. "I know you don't. I just can't see why you seem so set against it happening."

He shrugged. "I suppose when you're in love... you don't want anyone but that person. While I know it's impossible to be with him, it doesn't change my feelings. So I just want to enjoy it, until I can eventually move on."

"That makes sense. Well, as long as you're content with that. You might not be happy, but I'm sure you'll find something good in it." Ryuichi said, agreeing mostly with what he said. It just wasn't the best idea, since it was a hard way to be happy.

Tatsuha sighed, moving to sip his soda. "Well, I guess it's more that I'm happy, knowing he's happy."

"That's how it often goes, I believe. Most people don't care for their own, but for other's happiness."

The teen smiled. "Isn't that the definition of being 'in love'. That you want what makes the one you love happy? Even if that happiness isn't brought by you being with them?"

"Ah. You speak many wise words today, Tatsuha-kun. I have not argument to that."

He laughed at that. "I guess so. But right now, this wise-man needs to visit the bathroom." That said, he got up and headed for the restroom. Once he was gone, Sai once more came around.

"Hello. I was just coming over to see if you needed anything else." She then laughed softly. "I almost thought you were the man Tatsuha-kun always talked about, seeing as he never comes in with anyone...But then you asked me out." She then brushed back a lock of black hair. "Not that I'm not grateful for the invitation, I just wasn't expecting it," she rambled on, refilling their sodas.

"Well, I don't think I am. Whoever he is, Tatsuha seems to really like him. Yes, we've been talking about that all afternoon, and he mentioned that it seemed like you liked me. I didn't believe him at first, but he explained it, and I thought it would be nice." He blushed a little. "I didn't mean to be so forward about it though. I don't know why you even said yes."

Sai smiled. "Well, because you seemed like you really wanted to go out. You're cute... why wouldn't I say yes? Besides, you're a friend of Tatsuha-kun's, and that's all there is to it." She then gave him a soft smile. "Yet I really could have sworn you were the one. You look just like his descriptions... and you're straight. So it really made me think. Yet, I suppose you would know if you were."

"I only met Tatsuha-kun a couple days ago. I really don't think it's me. Besides, I never said I was straight. I'm actually bi." Ryuichi told her. "So, I don't know. Maybe it's just someone who looks like me."

She laughed. "Honey, there's only one other person who looks like you, and that's Ryuichi Sakuma. And I know for a fact that Tatsuha-kun's hand the hots for him for years. So when you looked like him, I simply thought you were the one he had mentioned getting closer to a few days ago. That boy's sweet, but he's set his heart up for ultimate heartbreak." She then heard a small bell. "Anyway, back to work. I'll be expecting that call." That said, she rushed off to pick up the order.

What! He thought. I'M the one Tatsuha's so in love with! But - But we only just met! How...? He had mentioned being a fan, Ryuichi just didn't know how big of a fan. Well, this might complicate things just a little. He really liked Tatsuha, but unlike the other, he hadn't known him that long. Oh. THAT'S what the pain in his eyes had been earlier. Ryuichi looked up when Tatsuha suddenly appeared at the table again. "Oh... um. Sai came by... but I told her you were fine."

Tatsuha gave him a warm smile. "Hey, sorry about that." He sat back down and began eating again before answering. "And of course I'm fine. Just too much soda, is all. It looked like you two were hitting it off. I'm certain your date will go very well."

Ryuichi just nodded, not really paying attention. Sai had given him a lot to think about. "Yes. I'm sure it will."

Tatsuha noticed the change, taking it to mean he was thinking about the date. With a smile, he waved a hand in front of Ryuichi's face. "Hey, come on. Don't worry. It'll be fine. I promise you."

"Yeah. Okay. Umm. I think I want to go back now. I've got too many things to think about now. I need to talk to kuma-chan about it." Ryuichi said, still distracted. Ugh. It was making him feel sick in his tummy.

He frowned, feeling like he had ruined the whole outing by having him ask her out. Placing the money for the meal onto the table, he stood, looking toward him. "All right. Let's go on back then. You can then relax by yourself for a while, before we have to finish making certain everything's ready for when we have to leave."

"Okay. That sounds better. Sorry about this. I'm suddenly not feeling so hot."

He nodded, giving him a small, concerned smile. "I'll get you something to help you feel better when we get back, ok?" He then continued on back to the hotel, none the wiser for what had gone on.

XXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Ryu's New Assistant – Chapter 6

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

**Disclaimers:** Neither one of us own anybody or anything from Gravitation. We only wish too.

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, yaoi, eventually. Not just yet.

**Summary: **Tatsuha meets Ryuichi while working at the club that's last on Ryuichi's tour stops. Ryuichi's grateful to the nice waiter, and tracks him down again. He learns of Tatsuha's secret dream job and makes it happen.

**Notes: **The wonderful Nuriko-chan writes as Tatsuha. I write as Ryuichi.

Eek. So the last chapter had a few more mistakes than usual. That's why we don't edit and talk to people on the phone, cause we ignore things. I'm really sorry about that, and I'm gonna make this one better.

Soooo…You might have noticed I didn't update for a couple days. Really sorry about that, but sometimes Life intrudes. Yeah, Life. I have one… It just doesn't seem like I do. I think we'll be back on schedule now. Sorry about this guys. Hope you forgive me!

XXXXX

Ryuichi had waved off Tatsuha's offer of medicine to make him feel better, knowing that it wouldn't do anything to help him. He just lay there on the bed, staring at the covers. He glanced up finding his bunny with his eyes. He dragged him down off the pillow to face level.

"Well Kuma. You heard her in the restaurant. Do you think that Tatsuha really likes us like that? Like, loves us? And if he does, what do we do about it? Should we talk to him about it? Tell him that we know? And what about Sai? If I go on a date with her? How will Tatsuha feel about that? Argh! I **really** don't like this! Kuma, can you tell him? How about you go be the rock star, and I'll just stay here, okay?"

Ryuichi rolled onto his back and cuddled Kumagoro to his chest. "I just don't know." He whispered, a tear slowly falling from his dark lashes. Eventually, he became exhausted, and fell asleep, escaping his worries for a short time.

xXxXx

Tatsuha had worked on their schedule for the time Ryuichi had been laying down. He tried to adjust for work and alone time. He also made time for any sudden moments of Ryuichi-ness to occur. Sighing, he let his boss rest until the car came to take them to the airport, in which time he had finished the packing himself. Talking with the driver for a second he then came into the bedroom. He had knocked twice, but it was obvious Ryuichi was dead asleep. He came in and smiled softly at the sight of the older man wrapped around the pink bunny. Yet he couldn't let him remain asleep. "Sakuma-san... wake up... the cars here," he called softly.

"Mmmhhm? Agh. go 'way. I sleepin'." He mumbled, flipping over onto his other side, curling up tighter.

Tatsuha's smile deepened, laughing softly. "Sakuma-san! We are going to miss the plane if you don't wake up!" he called, putting a hand on his shoulder and shaking him slightly as he spoke.

"Gah. I don't wanna." Ryuichi mumbled, finally sitting up a little.

The teen laughed, holding out a change of clothes. "You can go back to sleep in the car, and on the plane, but I need you to be awake to get to those places."

"Fine fine." He grumbled, grabbing the clothes. "I'll be there in a minute." Ryuichi told him, stumbling groggily over to the bathroom.

Tatsuha laughed, double checking that everything was collected and nothing was left behind. He then went to the living area to wait for his boss to come out.

Ryuichi came out, still looking tired, rubbing his eyes and yawning, kumagoro clutched tightly in one arm still. "I'm ready. Are we leaving right now?"

Tatsuha nodded. "Once I collect the dirty clothes from the bathroom and grab my bags, we'll head on down," he replied, even as he was already moving to do what he said.

Ryuichi just nodded, waiting by the couch. Sitting down on the arm, he sighed. He had decided that he just wasn't going to worry about anything that had happened earlier just yet. He would call Sai tonight, set up a date, and then fly back in a couple days for their date. Yes. That would work best.

Tatsuha had also done a lot of thinking while his boss had been sleeping. And he had decided that he couldn't be upset when Ryuichi decided to go out on dates. He wasn't something to the singer. Not in a romantic sense. He was a friend and an assistant, nothing more. That's what he would remain. He felt that he would have to try to take care of him, help him find happiness, and then move on.

"All clear," he called, pulling his strap over his shoulder. "Come on, Sakuma-san. Time to go."

"Okay." Ryuichi said, nodding and following him out the door. They got down to the car, and Ryuichi spent the whole long ride to the airport, quietly watching the city fly by. He had said he wasn't going to worry about it, but he had been wrong. He didn't know what to say to Tatsuha, and he was worried that anything he said would give away what Sai had told him. So he just bit his lip and stayed silent.

Tatsuha felt uncomfortable. Ryuichi had been too silent... and it was beginning to drive him crazy. With a sigh, he couldn't help but voice his worries. "Sakuma-san? What happened? Did I do something to upset you?"

"Huh? Oh, no, it's not you. Don't worry about that. I'm just... thinking too much about that date I guess." Ryuichi explained. Well, it was half the truth. He was worried about that.

Tatsuha sighed in relief. "I thought I told you not to panic. I'm certain it will go well. You worry too much and the date won't go well."

"I guess you're right. I wouldn't want to ruin it for her, just because I worried too much."

Tatsuha laughed, this time with no pain in it. "Of course you don't. So just relax. Besides, before you know it, you'll have had the date, and you won't even know what made you so nervous in the first place."

Ryuichi laughed a little awkwardly. "Yeah. That's how it usually is when I worry. I'm sure it will be just great."

The teen nodded, patting his arm. "See, even you believe that. So don't worry so much."

"Okay." Ryuichi said, nodding in agreement. "Sorry to have worried you. I know people get confused when I'm too quiet for them."

Tatsuha shook his head, smiling. "Don't worry about it. It's my job to look out for you right? If you worry, you won't be at your best. So you're special. Because you're also a friend. I want you to be happy."

"So basically, you are telling me to not worry about anything anymore, ever." He said, wondering if that would even be possible.

The teen laughed. "No. That's impossible. I just want you to not worry about the simple things."

"Ah. I'll try then."

Tatsuha laughed. "That's all I can ask for."

Ryuichi smiled. "I guess so."

Tatsuha smirked at that. "Ah ha, I got you to smile again. That's good."

Ryuichi laughed. "Well, it's an easy goal to accomplish with me, but congrats."

The teen shook his head. "Not really. It almost seemed impossible for a while there. You must have been really worrying over that date. But anyway, it's over with. And you can see the airport now," he said, pointing toward it.

"You're right. And soon we'll be looking back on this road, trying to see it." He said, looking towards where Tatsuha was pointing

Tatsuha nodded. "Yep. I have to admit, I never thought I'd be moving so far from my home, but this is something I'm looking forward to."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. You're not having too many regrets?"

He sat back, looking back at Ryuichi. "I did for about all of a second. I thought I was letting my father down again. Then I realized I had already let him down when I failed as a monk. So this was nothing too terrible."

"Oh. That's too bad that you seem to have failed him. I should think that he would be proud of you, no matter what you do." He tilted his head, thinking about it. "But I don't know. I've pretty much failed my father too, I guess."

Tatsuha looked at him. "You did? How?" he asked, surprised they had something in common. He then realized he was prying. "Sorry, don't answer that."

"No, it's okay. Just, you know. The whole music thing. He wasn't really happy with that. Because of it, I haven't talked to him, or anyone in my family in years. It's just me and Kuma-chan now." He said, holding up the rabbit.

Tatsuha smiled softly. "Kuma-chan has taken very good care of you. Yet, maybe you should try getting a hold of your family. Talking to them now might actually be different. You're very good now. World famous."

"No. I don't really want to." He said, shaking his head. "And I'm sure they don't want me too. They probably know how famous I am, but it won't make things any better. If they really cared, they could always find me. Besides, Kuma **does** take good care of me. He's all I need. And my friends. Friends, like you, they're most important to me." He said, studying his rabbit.

Tatsuha blinked, looking at him. "I'm... a friend?" he asked, slightly surprised.

"Of course you are. You may have started out as just a fan, but I really appreciated your caring and the simple conversation that night of my concert. So, yes, you're a friend. I mean, I came after you after that, didn't I? I liked you, wanted to know more."

Tatsuha smiled, a soft pink coloring his cheeks, even though he knew that wasn't what was meant by those words. "Then, may I call you Ryuichi-san when there aren't other people around?"

"Yup. You can call me what ever you wish. I think I'll still call you Tatsuha-kun though. Or, I just realized, you can shorten that! Tats-chan is a cute name." Ryuichi giggled, thinking of that name and Tatsuha's reactions to it.

Tatsuha cheeks turned a deeper shade of red at that. "Um... ah... all right. You can call me what you wish. And I'll call you Ryu-chan... like Noriko-san does. Unless you don't like it. And then I'll call you Ryuichi-san."

"Nope! I love Ryu-chan. You can call me that, its okay." The car pulled to a stop just then, and the door was opened for them. "Oh, we're here."

Tatsuha nodded and lead the way. Once they were on board the plane, the only two there, they took the time to enjoy themselves. Tatsuha opened his soda bottle and took a sip before moving to sit beside him.

Ryuichi leaned back against the soft plane seat. It felt good to be finally going home. He liked his house, and missed it when he was away for so long. It was big, lots of room to move around, but really nice. He looked up when he heard the fizz of Tatsuha's drink. "Mmmhmm. That sounds good. I feel really thirsty."

Tatshua smiled, handing the bottle over to him. "Here, I don't mind sharing."

Ryuichi took the bottle, and drank a bit. "Thanks. That's better."

The teen laughed. "I figured it would be."

Ryuichi smiled, "Yeah." He turned his head, looking out the window next to him. "So pretty..." He murmured. He lifted his hand, fingers trailing over the cool window. "It looks so perfect. Until you get down there."

Tatshua smiled sadly. "Yes, I suppose it is. And yet, there are times when it is perfect, even when it's at its worst."

"Really? I never noticed it like that."

"Life is made up of good times and bad... and it's what makes us stronger. Of course, it's also what can break some people."

"Hmmm. I suppose so. But some people have more bad than good things in their lives. I wonder how they survive sometimes."

Tatsuha leaned close to him, his voice soft. "That's when they have friends help them get through it."

"Yes. Friends help with much of life's problems, don't they?"

Tatsuha nodded, keeping a soft smile on his lips, even as he moved to lean back. He was getting too close to him. He needed to behave. His heart was racing being this close to him, being this open with him.

Ryuichi watched him. He wondered what he was thinking now, if he was worried about the situation between them. He probably was. Being this close to someone you love, yet not able to really be with them or touch them, was really difficult to do. He would make it as easy as he could on Tatsuha, but he wasn't sure if it was going to be enough.

Tatsuha leaned back in his seat, looking forward. "Well, that's about as serious as I can get for the day. I've met my limit."

"Oh good. Cause since its past midnight, there's plenty of day left to not be serious."

The teen laughed. "You would take that as I said it, wouldn't you, Ryu-chan?"

"Of course I would. No other way to take it." Ryuichi said completely serious.

Tatsuha had closed his eyes, calming his heart beat. But he had opened one eye to look at him. "Oh, I see. So I'm just a little odd."

"Eh. That, or I'm just odder than you are." Ryuichi said, staring into his dark gaze.

Tatsuha felt a pull, one that called for him to just lean in and kiss those tempting lips. "Naw. You've just been around long enough to know more than me. That's all."

"That's true. How old are you anyways? I never asked."

"I'm nineteen."

"WHAT! Oh my god! That makes me seem so OLD in comparison! I thought you were twenty two at least!" Ryuichi exclaimed, truly surprised that he was that young.

Tatsuha flushed, feeling like even the faintest bit of feeling that could have been budding between them had wilted without even blooming. "You aren't that old. And I've always looked older than I am. Must mean I'll look like an old man before my time too."

"No! No you don't! I just forgot you were Yuki-san's younger brother. You don't look old at all. I'm sorry!" Ryuichi apologized.

Tatsuha pouted cutely. "Aw, that hurt. I like looking older at the moment," he said, looking like the little kid who had gotten a cut and wanted mommy to kiss the pain away.

Ryuichi couldn't help but feel the strangest urge to kiss him right then. Mentally giving himself a shake, he tried to fix what he had said. "I just meant that you looked older than your age. It's a good thing. I think."

Tatsuha couldn't hold the pout and he laughed softly at the flustered look on the older boy's face. "Ryu-chan, don't worry about it. I was just teasing you. I guess I got carried away."

"Ohh. Okay. Nah, that's fine. I just couldn't tell if you were being

serious." Ryuichi laughed. "Okay. Whew. Now that that's over with, we won't ever mention our ages again!"

Tatsuha snickered softly. "I like that. Means I won't have to worry about people calling me too young when I'm in work mode."

"Of course not. Besides, it doesn't matter what your age is as long as you do a good job and enjoy yourself."

Tatsuha smirked. "Well that's very true. I've already got the next month worked out... so you have time for yourself each day, as well as time for work."

"The next MONTH! Wow. You're really on top of things."

Ryuichi flushed slightly. "Not really. Tohma gave me the whole itinerary... and I'm still trying to fit in a few more things.

"Oh. Well, I don't need free time EVERY day. Just, y'know, time to sleep is fine. Make sure the important things get in there, like charities and stuff that I like."

The teen nodded, pulling out the PDA and looking over the month's worth of work. "Normally I'd know the next three to four months. But because you told Tohma that it was a month trial, that's all the information he gave me."

"Ah. That makes sense. He would do that." Ryuichi said. "Have you done this before? Because it seriously sounds like you have."

Tatsuha shook his head. "I used to watch Tohma's PA when he was around the shrine. It was odd. But I learned a lot by just sitting around."

"Really? I wouldn't have thought Tohma was around the shrine that much. Or if he was, that he wouldn't have had a schedule. I mean, if he was there visiting Mika-chan, why would he even **bring** his assistant?"

"Oh, he hated him. But the guy never let him go anywhere by himself. And this was back when Mika and he were first together."

"I don't even remember him. He must not have lasted long. I would have gotten rid of him just like that." Ryuichi said, snapping his fingers to emphasize.

"He was really good. He even helped dad out a few times, free of charge. Yet you're right. Tohma fired him after only a week."

"Hmmm. Well, there's good, and then there's **too** good. I don't know. I can't have people harping at me. You know, you were there with my manager earlier. I can't stand when he does that."

Tatsuha grinned. "Don't worry. He won't complain about the schedule. I've got it fully worked out... even he can't complain."

"Good. I really hate when he does stuff like that. I would get a new one, but he does do a pretty good job."

"Well, if you ever really hate him, tell Tohma. He'll get a better one."

"I'll do that."

The teen smiled, leaningthe chair back and closing his eyes. He was having a hard time keeping from doing what his body was screaming for him to do. He wanted to be with him. Very badly. And keeping talk to that of work was getting difficult being this close to him. "It's always good to be with people you can get a long with. Otherwise it's just adding more stress to an already stress filled life."

"Y'know, I've agreed with everything you've said since we met. That's kinda crazy. But again, you're right. I think that's why you and I get along so well."

Tatsuha was very glad his eyes were closed and that he couldn't see Ryuichi. Because he would have kissed the man for those words if he had seen his serious expression as he said that. "Well, then that is half the battle of keeping this new job for me, isn't it?"

"Nah. You won't have any problems keeping it. I promise." Ryuichi watched him. He wondered how it was for him to be this close, yet so far. It must be really hard.

Tatsuha smiled. "You really want me as your PA, don't you, Ryu-chan?"

"'Course I do. Or I wouldn't have hired you in the first place."

Tatsuha opened a single eye then, hoping the need to kiss the man wasn't showing any more. "Well, you've got me. I'm yours until you don't want me any more."

"Never happen. I'll never get rid of you." Ryuichi said, perfectly serious. He was a great assistant, an awesome friend, and one day... maybe a little more.

Tatsuha smiled softly. "Good. Because I agree with you."

"Good. Cause you're not getting out of this job now."

Tatsuha smirked, closing his eye once more. "Good. Because I don't want to," he said softly, settling back to enjoy the rest of the plane ride.

XXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Ryu's New Assistant – Chapter 7

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

**Disclaimers:** Neither one of us own anybody or anything from Gravitation. We only wish too.

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, yaoi, eventually. Not just yet.

**Summary: **Tatsuha meets Ryuichi while working at the club that's last on Ryuichi's tour stops. Ryuichi's grateful to the nice waiter, and tracks him down again. He learns of Tatsuha's secret dream job and makes it happen.

**Notes: **The wonderful Nuriko-chan writes as Tatsuha. I write as Ryuichi.

This one's real short, but it doesn't fit in anywhere else. Plus, Nuriko-chan's hilarious in this one.

XXXXX

Tatsuha was pacing the hotel room. He was upset and hating it. Ryuichi was, as he paced through the room, out with Sai. In fact, the singer had been out with her for the past four hours! It was driving him crazy. Perhaps things had gone so well that they had gone back to Sai's place.

His eyes widened and he paused in his pacing at that thought. No. Ryuichi wouldn't be screwing a woman he barely knew... would he?

Tatsuha growled, beginning to pace once more. "No. Ryuichi is supposed to be with who he wants. I have no say. I'm not his lover..." he trailed off, even as his expression became sad.

No, he wasn't Ryuichi lover. He was just his PA. He had no right to mess with his love life. In fact, he had to learn to move on... because it was obvious he was never going to have a chance with the man he loved. Even in the week they had been together, it had been all work; with Tatsuha making certain he had time with to himself, as well as work. Ryuichi had been enjoying the free time. He had even hugged Tatsuha once, saying he didn't know how he lived without him as his PA before. It had made Tatsuha's day... but had also made him long for more.

Sighing, he went back to sitting in a chair, watching TV and wondering if he should even expect the older man home.

Ryuichi bounded into the room a few minutes later. "Hey! I'm back!" He called out. "Oh, you were right! I didn't have to worry at all! It went wonderfully! Thanks for helping me with that."

'NO! It was supposed to be terrible!' Tatsuha's mental voice shrieked at him. Tatsuha ignored it, giving Ryuichi a casual, warm smile and a thumbs up. "See. I told you. Is there another date I have to make certain you have time for?"

"Huh? Oh. No. No, we won't be having a second date. I had to tell her who I was of course, and well, she was flattered that I liked her, but didn't think it would work with me having to fly just to see her all the time. So we just had dinner, and sat and talked about things for hours. I think I'll still call her to talk and stuff."

'Yes! Score one for me!' the inner voice cheered, even as Tatsuha felt his left eye twitch at that. He was going nuts, with signs of a split personality. "Oh, that's terrible. I wish things had gone better for you."

"Oh, no. It was fine. I really enjoyed it. She's really nice, but even if I was normal and lived closer, I still don't think we would. Just good friends I think."

'Ha, he's not interested in her! Make your move, Tats-chan!' his inner voice shouted in triumph.

Tatsuha sighed, closing his eyes for a second and trying to ignore that voice. "Oh? What went wrong?"

"Nothing. I just didn't really feel anything special with her." Ryuichi said, finally sitting down across from Tatsuha.

Before his mental partner could make a comment, he stood up. "Well, at least things were enjoyable and didn't turn out badly. Knowing that, I think I'll call it a night."

'Coward,' his mind couldn't help but add.

"Oh? Okay. See you in the morning then." Ryuichi said, sadly watching him go. He wanted to talk to him more, but he supposed that talking about his date wasn't the best thing. He knew that it must have hurt him. But he and Sai had spent most of the time talking about Tatsuha and how he felt about Ryuichi. She helped him understand a lot of things. It really helped him, because he still wasn't sure how he felt about the younger man. But at least he knew more know. And that helped.

Tatsuha paused, looking back over at him. "Was there something you needed, Ryu-chan? Like just an ear to listen about your evening?"

"No no. I'm fine. I already talked about it enough. Thank you for offering though. Good night, Tatsuha-kun."

Tatsuha stared at him. "Then why do you look sad while saying that, Ryuichi-san?" he asked, showing he was serious as he spoke, and not kidding around.

"Hmmm? Oh. I hadn't realized. No, it's just something Sai and I were talking about. Nothing to worry about. I'm fine."

Tatsuha felt like their days together, where they had been growing closer, had just been shot down. Nodding his head, he turned toward the bedroom, waving a good night since he didn't trust his voice at the moment.

Ryuichi watched him leave silently. He was sure that had been the wrong thing. But... he couldn't tell Tatsuha everything just yet. Not until he was sure of what he felt.

XXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Ryu's New Assistant – Chapter 8

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

**Disclaimers:** Neither one of us own anybody or anything from Gravitation. We only wish too.

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, yaoi, eventually. Not just yet.

**Summary: **Tatsuha meets Ryuichi while working at the club that's last on Ryuichi's tour stops. Ryuichi's grateful to the nice waiter, and tracks him down again. He learns of Tatsuha's secret dream job and makes it happen.

**Notes: **The wonderful Nuriko-chan writes as Tatsuha. I write as Ryuichi. And I think I did a WAY better job on Tohma this time. So we can all be happy about that.

(Gives you all brownies) AW, you guys are soooo wonderful. Seriously, it's cause of all of you that Nuriko and I still love to do this. It's really awesome that so many of you review and read and love it. That's so awesome. Thank you guys so much. (Wipes away the tears) lol. Okay. I'm done now.

XXXXX

Tohma walked into the break room that had been assigned to Ryuichi while he was working there. "Ryuichi. Glad to see you're here. I need to have a word with you."

"What about Tohma?" Ryuichi asked, not even looking up from the article he was reading about BAD LUCK.

"I'm sure you already know. Your month is up." Tohma announced.

"Yes, it is. But I've decided that I like him, and I'm keeping him."

"Well, you can't. It's not good for you to play on the fantasies of your fans." Tohma said.

That got Ryuichi's attention. "Tohma, I don't know what you think it is we're doing, but its business. He does a great job of managing my schedule and making sure I don't stress myself out. You should be happy about that. It means I won't do something stupid, like turn to drugs or heavy drinking to forget everything that's too stressful for me to handle. I'm sure you don't want to deal with a drugged out Ryu-chan again, Tohma."

Just then, Tatsuha walked in, dressed as a PA should in a dark blue suit with his hair as tamed as it could be. He noticed Tohma and the serious look and felt the warm smile he had been wearing fall from his lips. "Hello Tohma. To what do we owe the honor?"

"I was just informing Ryuichi that his month with you is up." Tohma told him.

Tatsuha narrowed his eyes. "And I've managed to get more work done for Nittle Grasper than your manager was able to get when all he did was pester him," Tatsuha growled at his brother-in-law.

"While this may be true, I don't think it's wise that this continues. Ryuichi can find another assistant. One who has purely professional interests." Tohma said, glaring right back.

Tatsuha felt those words like a slap to the face, but he didn't shrink from it. "It has been purely professional, Tohma. I haven't done anything unprofessional and I don't plan to. I happen to know it's an impossibility. So just let me keep this job. It's one I really love Tohma."

Ryuichi chose that moment to speak up. "You have to let me keep him. I can do much worse things if you don't. I'm sure having the biggest name in rock does wonders for NG. I could always go over to XMR in the states. They'd just love that; because then I could try and convince Shuichi to come over too. That's just a sample of what I can do, and you know it."

"Ryuichi, making threats like that won't get you anywhere. I don't appreciate being undermined in my authority like that." Tohma glared at him.

"Then let him stay. You know he's doing a good job, better than anyone you've ever had, yet you still won't let it happen." Ryuichi said, throwing down his magazine. "I'm not letting him go. I wouldn't be able to survive now with out him there. I **need** him, and you need to deal with that."

"Why? Why do you need him so badly? What, other than your schedule, is so important about him?" Tohma asked.

"He's my **friend**, Tohma. Just like you are. Although you don't seem like much of a friend right now."

Tatsuha's eyes widened at those words for a brief second, even as he knew they weren't exactly meant as he had said them. But that was all right. He had finally, in the month they had been together, come to grips with his desire. If he could help Ryuichi, he would. His passion and love would remain locked away; no matter how long that had to be.

"Please Tohma; let me stick to this job. If you ever begin to think I'm being unprofessional while at work, you can fire me on the spot. Just please... let me keep this job. For Nittle Grasper, Ryuichi-san, and myself."

Tohma stood there in the face of both arguments. He knew it was wrong, that he shouldn't let him keep the job, yet he knew Ryuichi **would** follow through on those threats and ruin himself if he fired Tatsuha right now. He couldn't see his friend do that to himself, just because he didn't get this one thing he wanted. It may sound like Ryuichi was being a spoiled rock star, but he never acted like this, so Tohma knew he was serious.

"...Fine. I don't like it, and I won't like it, but I don't want Ryuichi to mess himself up, over some silly little teenaged fan. You make one unprofessional move, just **once**, Tatsuha, and you'll never see him again. No job, no concerts, no autograph signings, **nothing**. Do you understand?"

Tatsuha winced, swallowing deeply. "H-Hai, Tohma. Yet if I can be on my best behavior for a month, as we all know I've never done before, then the rest will be easy. I'm a PA first, a fan second. That's how it has to be."

"Good. I'm glad you understand." Tohma said.

"Thank you for getting it Tohma. If you're done, I have work I need to go do. I believe Tatsuha was just coming to get me for something." Ryuichi said, standing.

Tatsuha nodded. "Yes. You have a photo shoot for your new CD cover." He then looked to Tohma. "Could you send me his schedules? So I can get them set up."

Tohma just nodded, before stepping out the door. "I'll get them to you."

"Come on, Kuma-chan. Wegotta go let them take our picture now." Ryuichi said; picking up his bunny from the chair the rabbit had been sitting in. Bunny firmly in hand, he walked out the door, until he remembered that he didn't know which part of the building they were going too. "Tats-kun. You lead the way, ne?"

Tatsuha couldn't help but laugh. "I was wondering when you'd realize you needed me. Come on, Ryu-chan. It's this way," he said, before leading him to the photo shoot.

"I'll always need you." He said, walking along side him. "No worries about that."

They got to the photo studio, and Ryuichi was placed in many different poses, some that really tested his flexibility. "This is stupid." He called at one point, bent backwards uncomfortably over a chair. "It does nothing to portray me OR the album. Let's do something else." He told them, and proceeded to do what he wanted with the background, set up, props, and himself. "Much better. Good job." He told the photographer. "Now, where are we going now, Tatsuha-kun?"

Tatsuha laughed looking away from him and turning his attention to the PDA. "Now, we go get dinner and call it a day. You have to do some recording on the new album tomorrow."

"Alright. Sounds good. What are we doing for dinner?"

Tatsuha smiled. "We are going to a nice, quiet little Chinese restaurant that will be able to keep your visit quiet and under wraps. So that you can enjoy your meal, and not your fans."

Ryuichi scrunched up his nose at this news. "I don't want to. I don't feel like Chinese. Will you cook for me instead? Please?" He begged, turning on his patented puppy eyes full force.

Tatsuha had hoped his love of the older man had been fading. But getting that look, with those eyes, and he felt himself melt all over again. "All right. I'll cook. But I have to stop by the store first. We have almost nothing at home."

"YAY! Thank you Tats-chan!" Ryuichi cheered, swinging kumagoro about. "He's gonna make us dinner! We love it when he cooks, don't we Kuma?" He asked, making the rabbit nod in agreement.

Tatsuha sighed, walking along on the path toward their home, swinging by the store and picking up groceries, before heading the rest of the way home.

He then let Ryuichi into their home once they arrived and moved to get dinner started, putting the extras away before moving to cut the meat and vegetables.

Ryuichi bounced into the living room, flipping on the television. He lay on the floor, chewing on his fluffy friend's ear while he watched a bit of the news before growing bored and finding a music channel.

Tatsuha began grilling the strips of steak he had cut, addingthe veggies to it. He loved the indoor grill Ryuichi had gotten him once the singer had realized he loved cooking, and he'd made hundreds of good things with it. "Ryu-chan, do you want baked potatoes or mashed?"

"Mashed!" He called into the kitchen. Rolling over to get up and go watch, he left the channel he was listening to up loud.

Tatsuha boiled some potatoes and once they were soft, he began mashing them. Once he was done, he looked. "Do we want gravy?"

"Probably." Ryuichi answered from his seat, watching him work. He had learned well before that helping Tatsuha out in the kitchen was a bad idea. There was more than just good cooking involved in buying an indoor grill. Try an indoor fire. Tatsuha hadn't been exactly happy with that, but had eventually forgiven him after much apologizing and pleading.

The teen eventually made a gravy from scratch and then fixed two plates and set them on the table, before moving to take a seat. "There you go."

"Thank you Tatshua." he said, digging into the delicious meal.

He grinned, digging into his own meal. Yet he felt more pleasure at seeing Ryuichi enjoy his cooking than he did from eating his own cooking.

Ryuichi ate quietly, thinking over a couple things. He was really glad he had convinced Tatsuha to cook. He really ate out too often anyways. But he was also thinking about what Tohma had said earlier. About the professional thing. What if **he**, Ryuichi, didn't want it to be so professional anymore? He really enjoyed being with Tatsuha, seeing him smile and laugh, even if it was at something ridiculous he had done.

Tatsuha hummed along with the music playing from the TV and munched on a carrot that he had grilled. "Did I make everything all right?" he asked, turning his eyes on the singer.

"Yep! It's perfect." Ryuichi told him.

Tatsuha finished eating his dinner and stood, planning on getting some of the dishes done.

"Um... Tatsuha? Can I talk to you?" Ryuichi asked, reaching out to grab his arm.

He stopped, setting the dishes down and giving him his full attention. "Sure, Ryu-chan. What's up?"

"Um... I want to know. How do you feel about me? I mean, really, not just as a boss or work partner or something. I want to know the truth." He said, looking directly into his eyes, needing to see what they would tell him.

XXXXX

MUAHAHAHAHA!

Evil cliff hanger of DOOM!

FEAR IT!

(Yeah, I just needed a place to not make this so long. And here seemed, well, not the best place, but the most dramatic.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Ryu's New Assistant – Chapter 9

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

**Disclaimers:** Neither one of us own anybody or anything from Gravitation. We only wish too.

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, yaoi, eventually. Not just yet.

**Summary: **Tatsuha meets Ryuichi while working at the club that's last on Ryuichi's tour stops. Ryuichi's grateful to the nice waiter, and tracks him down again. He learns of Tatsuha's secret dream job and makes it happen.

**Notes: **The wonderful Nuriko-chan writes as Tatsuha. I write as Ryuichi.

The Answer!

OMG! Nearly didn't get to update! Never ever give up the computer to your mother. But at least I'm still updating while it's still"today".

XXXXX

He blinked, swallowing deeply. This had to be because of Tohma's words earlier. "I'm... in love with you," he said, knowing this would be the only time he, Tatsuha Uesugi would be able to tell such a thing to Ryuichi Sakuma. "But I won'tlet it interfere with my work. I promise."

"I thought so. Don't worry, I know you won't. But what if I told you I was starting to like you too... as more than a friend." Ryuichi asked.

Tatsuha couldn't breathe. He really must have fallen asleep and was now drowning in his gravy. "Ryuichi-san, what do you mean?" he asked, wanting to understand him entirely.

"Sai told me. She told me, after I first asked her out, and she didn't know who I was, that she thought I was the man that you had been in love with for years. But I assured her it wasn't me, just someone that looked like me. Until she said that the only other person in the world that looked like me was Sakuma Ryuichi, and that that was who you loved." Ryuichi paused for a second, trying to word it properly.

"The night of our date, she already knew who I really was, and we spent most of the time talking about you. And then, earlier, when Tohma was saying I had to let you go, I just couldn't. Not being able to see you everyday, not able to make you smile or laugh, or to have our serious conversations... I would miss that too much. I need you for everything, and somewhere in this month of knowing you, it must have become just a little more than feelings of friendship. And, I just wanted to hear it from you, what you really felt."

Tatsuha felt his heart jump in his chest and he looked at Ryuichi with hope in his eyes. "Does... this mean you want to go out with me? Or should I pack my bags now, because this is something you can't handle?"

"No! You have to stay! I meant that I wanted to go out with you. At least try to, if you want." Ryuichi said, becoming flustered now that this was all out in the open.

Tatsuha felt his cheeks turn pink as he looked at him. "Of course I want to. I've wanted to since I first met you!" He turned a brighter red. "But, are you sure? We'd have to be careful. Only date after work. Otherwise Tohma will go through with his threat."

"Of course. Business is business, but after work is my own time. I know he would do that, but even then I would come after you. I can't just let you go so easily." Ryuichi said, wondering if he would be able to convince Tatsuha it would be okay.

Tatsuha smiled then, one that lit up his whole face. "So, a date with Ryuichi... I wonder where you'd want to go?" he asked, looking away. His cheeks were still red and he was actually eager to plan their first date.

"Well... I'm sure you'd surprise me." Ryuichi said, much more comfortable now that he had agreed. He smiled happily, noticing Tatsuha's blush.

Tatsuha blinked. "You want me to plan our date? All alone?" he asked, surprise coloring his voice.

"Of course. I want to see what you would do. I'll plan the next one. Unless, you wanted to do it together. That would be fun too."

The teen looked down, a little embarrassed. "I- well, I kinda wanted to plan it together, since I'm normally doing all the planning for everything else."

"Oh! Yes! I'm sorry. Of course! I forgot about that. Argh. I'm so forgetful! We'll plan everything together." Ryuichi said, flushing at his forgetfulness. It wasn't really fair that way, was it? "I'm sorry. What would YOU like to do on our date?"

Tatsuha thought about all the things he would like to do with him, and yet, there was only one thing he could focus on at this moment in time. "Could we watch a movie?"

"Sure. What's playing that you want to see?"

The teen shook his head, dark hair swaying with the movement, losing the hold that he had used gel to accomplish. "I actually was thinking of a video. Just the two of us... watching it here. At home."

"Okay. That sounds better. When do you want to do it?"

He wanted to say 'now' but that would be pushing it. "I don't know. When do you think it would be a good time to do it?"

"Friday? That way we'd have the whole weekend too." He asked, knowing Tatsuha was probably eager to have this date, and if it lasted longer than a day, that was okay too.

The teen smiled brightly. Friday was only two days away. That would work for him. "Friday? I can wait that long," he murmured, before he blushed brightly. "Um, I didn't say that."

Ryuichi laughed. "That's okay. I don't mind. It's kinda nice that some one wants to spend time with me and not want anything else out of me."

Tatsuha nodded, his cheeks still pink. "Can we still - maybe - watch a movie tonight?"

"Sure. That sounds nice. What were you thinking of?" Ryuichi asked, noticing how cute and innocent Tatsuha looked when he blushed.

Tatsuha shrugged. "I don't care, as long as we're together." He then ducked his head, before picking up the dishes and heading over to the sink. He was acting like a child, who was with his first crush and was just wishing to kiss him senseless instead of doing anything else. So he focused on the dishes, to keep from asking for something that was too early in this budding relationship.

Ryuichi smiled, taking his own dishes over to the sink. "I'll go pick something out then." He said, resting his hand on Tatsuha's arm and trailing down it a little as he turned and left, leaving him with just a little of what he longed for.

His eyes widened, even as he continued to wash. He then felt a content smile pass his lips. He had held out a month. He had been able to keep his hands to himself. So surely he could hold out for a little longer. Until Ryuichi was ready to take this to another level.

Once he finished up, he dried his hands and came out to the living room, smiling as he saw Ryuichi and Kumagoro already seated on the couch. "So, what movie are we watching?" he asked as he came over and tooka seat on the same couch. He didn't get too close to him, but he wasn't all the way on the chair as he normally would be either.

"Pirates of the Caribbean. It's Kumagoro's favorite movie. He wants to be a pirate when he grows up, you know." Ryuichi told him, sitting the bunny up on his knee to watch. "Plus, he thinks the main pirate is really good looking. I tell him he just has a dirty mind. I don't know what I'll do with him." Ryuichi said, shaking his head over the condition of his rabbit's mind.

Tatsuha laughed, watching the two. "Well, I have to go against Kuma-chan. I'm afraid I think Orlando Bloom is actually the cuter of the two. But then, I've got the hots for someone even more handsome than him." He was a little red as he said that. He loved Ryuichi, and now, he was free to say it. It was just a little odd, but wonderful at the same time.

"Thank you." Ryuichi replied, turning a little pink. "Well, I agree with both of you, but I think Tatsuha-kun is waaay better looking too." He said, turning brighter. It was odd to be saying this, but he needed to be more open about his feelings now.

Tatsuha flushed once again, moving just a tiny bit closer at those words. "Thank you too, Ryu-chan. That means a lot to me. Coming from you."

Ryuichi just blushed deeper and tried to see how far back into the couch he would fit. Not far apparently. Fixing his eyes on the large screen, he bit his lip and tried not to think about it so much. Tatsuha was always telling him to not worry about the small things. But this was a very important small thing!

Tatsuha remained sitting just a little closer to Ryuichi than normal, but otherwise, his attention went between watching Ryuichi and watching the movie.

The singer could feel him watching him every once in a while. Out of sheer nervousness, he began chewing gently on his old friend's ear again. A bad habit, but still comforting. He continued to mostly watch the movie, but looked over occasionally when Tatsuha wasn't already watching him. During one part, when Elizabeth first discovers what the pirates are cursed as, he reached over and took Tatsuha's hand, pretending it scared him just a little. It didn't though. It was way to cool to be scary at all.

Tatsuha couldn't help but smile at the action, and as Jack seemed to be ready to trade sides, he moved a little closer to Ryuichi, holding his hand a little tighter as the cursed pirates began moving under the water. It wasn't a movie to make someone want to get close, but he treated it that way.

It was a little silly to pretend and comfort like this, just to get closer, but they didn't mind. It was less embarrassing, since they were taking it really slowly. Besides, if he'd owned any, Ryuichi would have put on a really scary movie. But he didn't have any, cause, well, they were scary. And he hated scary things like that. Maybe it made him look foolish, but he didn't care. Give him pirates over blood and gore any day, and he'd be happy.

Tatsuha was eventually resting beside Ryuichi, his head on his shoulder and enjoying being close to the man he loved. His hand rested on the older man's thigh. It was perfectly normal and all right, but to Tatsuha, it seemed like everything in the world to him.

Ryuichi liked this. It felt nice. Really nice. He was glad he had decided to give this a try. But he was also feeling super tired right now. Yawning, he scrunched further down, leaning heavily on Tatsuha's side, wondering if he dared just close his eyes and fall asleep right here like this.

Tatsuha caught the yawn and shifted, so that Ryuichi was almost lying on his side. He then kissed the top of his head and settled in to finish watching the rest of the movie, knowing it would be comfortable to relax with him like this, even if he fell asleep.

Ryuichi smiled at the kiss, finding it really sweet of him. Yawning again, he tried to focus on the last hour or half hour of the movie. Maybe he could just close his eyes and listen to the rest of it... yeah... that would work...

Tatsuha smiled as he felt Ryuichi's full weight suddenly rest against him. He knew the man he loved was now sound asleep against him, and he loved every moment of it. Settling in, he picked up the remote once it was over and began channel surfing, content to just let Ryuichi sleep beside him as he watched TV.

Ryuichi slept for another hour before he slowly woke up again. He felt slightly disoriented; his bed wasn't usually this warm. Oh. He'd fallen asleep on top of Tatsuha. He blushed and sat back up, rubbing his eyes, and pushing his hair back. "Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I just felt really tired." He said, the last punctuated by another yawn.

Tatsuha turned away from the program he was watching, smiling softly. "It's all right. I enjoyed being so close to you, Ryu-chan. Although, perhaps your bed would be better."

He nodded. "Uh huh. I'm gonna go to bed now, but this was nice. Thank you Tats-chan. I really liked it." He said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before standing up and heading to his room.

Tatsuha grinned brightly, one hand raised to his cheek. He then closed his eyes and cheered out softly, before moving to head to his own bedroom. Yet he noticed Kumagoro on the couch still and he picked him up, cuddling him for a second before bringing him over to Ryuichi's door, knocking on the door lightly.

"Come in." Ryuichi called, still in the middle of changing, trying to find his favorite sleep shirt.

Tatsuha opened the door, took onr look at a half naked Ryuichi, and felt an imminent nose bleed. Instead he pulled back and stuck Kumagoro inside, so he couldn't be tempted to try to see more of the older man. "You forgot someone."

Ryuichi looked up, wondering what he meant until he saw Kumagoro sticking in the partly opened door. "Oh!" He walked over and opened the door wider, taking the rabbit from him. "Thanks Tatsuha. Can't believe I forgot him." He said, smiling at the fiercely blushing teen.

Tatsuha swallowed, struggling to hide his suddenly uncomfortable fitting pants and the reason behind it. He also wanted Ryuichi to help him with it, but it was all too soon to even think about such things. "You were tired. It happens. Sleep well, Ryuichi."

"Sweet dreams yourself. Night Tatsuha." Ryuichi said, not pushing the teen's uncomfortable feeling by standing there half naked any longer. Shutting the door, he finally found his shirt and pajama pants, slipping into them before crawling under the covers. He closed his eyes, sighing as he snuggled Kumagoro. "I really like him, Kuma. I hope it'll be okay." He whispered to his plush buddy before drifting off again.

XXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Ryu's New Assistant – Chapter 10

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

**Disclaimers:** Neither one of us own anybody or anything from Gravitation. We only wish too.

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, yaoi, eventually. Not just yet.

**Summary: **Tatsuha meets Ryuichi while working at the club that's last on Ryuichi's tour stops. Ryuichi's grateful to the nice waiter, and tracks him down again. He learns of Tatsuha's secret dream job and makes it happen.

**Notes: **The wonderful Nuriko-chan writes as Tatsuha. I write as Ryuichi.

Finally! Their first date! So much fluff you'll choke on it. Well, at least at the end. This chapter and the last are really similar. :Laughs: Oh well.

Another late update. Well, I'm sorry dears, but it's still half an hour til "tomorrow". Mayhem was busy today. Life decided to kick a couple of us in the face.

XXXXX

Tatsuha was dressed as nice as he could be without looking like he was ready for work. He paced back and forth in the living room, hoping nothing happened to make Ryuichi late from the CD recording he had gone to today.

While things had become comfortable, with the two of them cuddling in front of the TV every night, tonight was different. Tonight was their date. And he was eagerly looking forward to it. He wanted to be out with the man he loved. He wanted to enjoy being the only person in his world.

Ryuichi came in the door, yelling, "I'm home," to Tatsuha, wherever he was. His recording hadn't gone too well today, and he was exhausted and his throat was hurting slightly. But it was their first official date tonight, and he wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

"Hey." He said, finding Tatsuha in the living room. "Let me change and I'll be right there." He told him, stopping in the kitchen and putting on the kettle for tea first before going to find something decent to wear for their date. He chose something that was comfortable and yet still looked good. He needed to show he still cared, even if he wasn't at his best at the moment. He headed back out to the kitchen, grabbing his mug of tea before going back to the living room where Tatsuha was waiting. "Sorry about that. I'm good now."

Tatsuha smiled softly, grabbing Ryuichi's arm and pulling him close. "We are going to stay home tonight. I've made a wonderful dinner. I've got a new movie in the machine, and it's just you and me tonight."

Ryuichi smiled back. "Sounds perfect. A night in is what I could really use right now."

The teen smirked. "I know. You had it all planned for a fancy restaurant and then a movie. So I brought it all home to you. The movie isn't as new as you'd like, but the food is from the restaurant we were going to go to."

"We were going out to a restaurant? I don't remember that. And you just said you made this wonderful dinner. I'm getting confused here. What are we doing?"

Tatsuha laughed. "You said you wanted to eat out yesterday... so I had arranged reservations. I couldn't get the entire meal that they normally prepare, so I had the main dish delivered and I've been cooking the side dishes and extras."

"Yesterday? How come I don't remember this? Eh, oh well. It's not important. Being with you is." Ryuichi asked, looking a bit confused.

Tatsuha smiled softly, reaching out and caressing Ryuichi's cheek. "Don't worry about it. I promise you, you'll enjoy tonight."

Ryuichi leaned into the caress, enjoying it. "I know I will. I hope you enjoy it just as much."

"I'll be spending time with you, won't I? That's what I've wanted the most." He leaned in close, almost about to kiss him. Yet as the timer went off, he flushed, looking away. "I'll go set dinner on the table. Come sit down."

"Okay." Ryuichi said; a little disappointed that the timer had interrupted them. He followed the younger man into the kitchen, watching him put the finishing touches on everything while he sipped at his tea. It really did wonders for him at this moment.

Tatsuha kept a bright smile on his lips the whole time, even as he took a seat across from Ryuichi once everything was settled on the table.

Ryuichi opened his bright blue eyes, looking at everything spread out in front of them. "It looks great. Thanks for doing this." He said, smiling at him.

Tatsuha nodded. "Hey, what kind of first date would this be otherwise?"

"Hmm. I still think it would be a great first date, no matter how much effort was put into anything. Although, effort is appreciated." Ryuichi said, wondering if he was sounding ungrateful now. Ugh. He had the worst time keeping track of things when he was tired like this.

The teen laughed softly. "Don't worry about it. Really." He then dug into the meal, glad he knew how to cook almost anything.

Ryuichi helped himself to a couple of the dishes, not taking too much of anything. He wasn't very hungry, but he appreciated everything Tatsuha was doing. And he had to stop worrying! He was going to ruin it if it didn't stop worrying about ruining it! Wait. Did that even make sense?

Tatsuha finished up taking care of the dishes before holding his hand out to Ryuichi. "Come on, love. Movie time."

Ryuichi looked up, a little surprised. "Hmm? Oh. Yeah, okay." He said, taking his hand and walking out with him to the other room. "What are we watching?" He asked, looking for the DVD case on the table.

The teen grinned, giving the older man a wink. "It's a secret," he said, before taking a seat on the couch and pulling Ryuichi close, even as he used the remote to turn on the DVD.

Ryuichi smiled, leaning into him as the movie started. He soon found out that the movie chosen was 50 First Dates. It looked funny, and he thought that Drew whatever her last name was, was a really good actress. Really pretty too. Had he met her before? Maybe when he was in America. Shaking himself, he realized that he wasn't paying attention to anything, especially not Tatsuha. Sighing, he tried to refocus, knowing this was important.

Tatsuha had noticed as his lover seemed to be drifting off. Instead of being upset, he wrapped an arm around his love, holding him close, even as the movie unfolded. Drew Barrymore played a girl who suffered from short term memory loss. And Adam Sandler played the love interest that kept trying to get her to remember the love that had happened when they first met. It was funny, and it took him plenty of first dates to even get as far as he wanted.

"Hey... What if that happened to us? Like, if I lost my memory? Would you still do all that, like he's doing, to get me to remember you?" Ryuichi asked actually focused enough for a few minutes.

Tatsuha nodded, kissing the top of his head. "Of course. Because just like him, I'd know that there is a love for me deep inside you, locked up. I wouldn't give up until it was allowed to be free once more."

"Good. 'Cause I'd do the same for you. I wouldn't be able to just let you go."

Tatsuha couldn't help but smile brightly. "I would love that, and I know; I could never forget you. Never."

"I know. I don't think we could do that." Ryuichi said, leaning up a little closer to him, before moving to kiss him softly.

His eyes widened slightly, even as he returned the soft, tired kiss. "I love you Ryuichi."

The singer blushed, "I...I care about you, Tatsuha. But... I can't say those words to you just yet. One day, I'll be able to, but not right now. I'm sorry." Ryuichi told him, turning away.

Tatsuha smiled, placing his hand on top of Ryuichi's head. "Don't worry about it. It will come out when you do feel it. Don't push it."

Ryuichi smiled. "I'll try not too. I want it to be natural and truthful when it happens." He said, followed by a large yawn.

Tatsuha laughed softly, kissing the top of his head. "All right, don't worry over it. It's something that will either happen or it won't. Nothing to start worrying about. And I know you will. So just relax and watch the movie."

"Thank you. And I will. It's pretty good." Ryuichi said, snuggling against his side and returning his attention to the movie.

Tatsuha laughed as the woman once more didn't recognize the man and screamed as he came into her room. All the while, he just cuddled with Ryuichi on the couch, enjoying the feeling of being with him.

While it was true that the movie was interesting and he was enjoying it, Ryuichi was still exhausted from work, and his throat was beginning to bother him a little bit again. Frowning, he hoped that he wasn't getting sick, and the next thing he knew, he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and he was fast asleep.

Tatsuha glanced over at Ryuichi when he got a chance. He couldn't help but smile sweetly. Ryuichi was so cute when he was sleeping. He shut off the movie before picking Ryuichi up into his arms and carefully carrying him into his bed room. He settled him down onto the soft bed and pulled the covers up over him, kissing his forehead before straightening up to leave him to his dreams.

Ryuichi mumbled and reached out towards him in his sleep. "Tats... stay with me..." He mumbled sleepily, rolling over towards him.

Tatsuha paused, staring down at Ryuichi for a long moment. Yet he couldn't just turn away from such softly pleading words. With a sigh, he moved and slipped into the bed beside him, knowing he'd need one hell of a cold shower in the morning, but for now, he'd settle in to give Ryuichi exactly what he wanted.

The singer snuggled closer, wrapping himself around the younger man. "Thanks." He breathed before sinking into a deeper sleep.

He laughed quietly, wrapping his arms around Ryuichi. "Welcome," he whispered, before following Ryuichi into the warm arms of sleep.

XXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Ryu's New Assistant – Chapter 11

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

**Disclaimers:** Neither one of us own anybody or anything from Gravitation. We only wish too.

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, yaoi, eventually. Not just yet.

**Summary: **Tatsuha meets Ryuichi while working at the club that's last on Ryuichi's tour stops. Ryuichi's grateful to the nice waiter, and tracks him down again. He learns of Tatsuha's secret dream job and makes it happen.

**Notes: **The wonderful Nuriko-chan writes as Tatsuha. I write as Ryuichi.

So, we're finally getting around to writing more. Let me tell you, it's pretty darn exciting! Omg, when we get it posted, you guys are gonna go crazy! Crazy! Oh, thank goodness I update everyday! You'll understand soon. Woot! More fluff in this chapter!

XXXXX

Ryuichi woke up the next morning feeling quite groggy. He was sleeping on top of Tatsuha, arms wrapped securely around his waist. He loosened his grip, and sat up. Ugh. That wasn't a good idea, it just made him dizzy. And his throat hurt much worse. He must have over worked it the day before. Agh. Damn. Even his eyes hurt. Flopping back down, he found that that didn't do anything for the dizziness. Shoot. And he had really been hoping to make it up to Tatsuha for last night. He knew that he hadn't been up to par, and was going to take him out somewhere. Well, now that was out of the question. He groaned into his pillow and rolled back over, trying to maybe get back to sleep.

Tatsuha awoke to the groan beside him. He cracked open a single eye, taking in Ryuichi's looks, before sitting up, worry crossing his face. "Ryu-chan? Are you all right?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Noooo." He moaned, rather not wishing to discuss this.

Tatsuha smiled softly, lightly kiss his forehead. "Where do you feel bad so I know what to get you to help fight it?"

"My throat. I overworked it yesterday. And I think I got a regular cold too, cause my head is killing me." Ryuichi said, listing his complaints.

Tatsuha rolled off the bed and moved to get the medicine that he had bought for just such an occasion. He picked up Tylenol Sore Throat medicine and Nyquil for his cold. Coming back out, he gave him the cherry Nyquil first. He then gave him the cherry flavored sore throat medicine. "Just relax. Once that settles, I'll get you some chicken soup and then you can go back to sleep."

"Oh. My. God. You seriously did plan for everything. You're amazing." Ryuichi praised, taking the medicine and swallowing the water that was provided quickly. "Bleh. I'll never like that stuff."

The teen laughed softly. "I'll take some of that as a compliment. And cherry flavor is better than regular. So don't complain. I'll leave the door open so I can hear you if you need anything."

"'Kay." He nodded, rolling back over to snuggle the pillow Tatsuha had used during the night. He sighed softly, already feeling a little better from all the TLC he was receiving.

Tatsuha cooked some chicken, added carrots, celery, and noodles, and hoped he hadn't messed it up. Once it was finished being made, he carried it into the bedroom. Setting it on the dresser, he went over and shook Ryuichi's shoulder lightly. "Ryu-chan, wake up. I've brought soup."

"Hhhnnn?" Ryuichi asked confusedly. "Oh. Thanks Tats-chan." He said, sitting up a little against his pillows.

The dark haired boy smiled at those words and moved to get the tray, settling it in front of Ryuichi and spooning some up, blowing on it. "Here, be careful. It's still hot." He then held the spoon to his love's lips.

Ryuichi leaned forward a little, taking the spoon into his mouth. "Mmmm. Good, but," he stopped to sneeze, "needs more salt." He informed the young cook.

Tatsuha flushed, pulling out a little take out packet of salt and adding some to it. He then stirred it before once more spooning it up and blowing on it, before holding it out to him. "How's this?"

"Much better, thanks." He said, tasting it again. "Sorry, I just hate canned chicken soup, and have to salt it to death when it's homemade. Kinda ruins it, I guess though." He said, before he was shut up by another offered spoonful.

Tatsuha fed him, not minding that Ryuichi's day off was being spent nursing him back to good health. "Don't worry about it. Many things happen that we don't expect."

"Yeah... but I'm sorry about this. I was going to take you out, since I wasn't really at my greatest last night." He stopped to take another spoonful.

Tatsuha stopped, meeting the older man's gaze. "Stop it. We'retogether right? Whether it's going out, sitting watching TV, or helping you get better, it's a good day for me. I'm easy to please, Ryu-chan." He then held the spoon back up once again.

Ryuichi took it before mumbling. "Yeah yeah. I know. You tell me that all the time. I just gotta make sure it's special sometimes."

"Then make certain we can go out someplace some time. When you have a day off and aren't sick. For now, just work on getting better for me."

"Yeah, I will." Ryuichi nodded meekly.

Tatsuha laughed softly, giving him the last of the soup before setting it aside and kissing him softly. "There. Maybe some sleep for you now. Let the medicine and chicken soup help you."

"Alright." He said, sliding back down the bed. "Thanks for the soup. And for taking care of me."

Tatsuha nodded. "That's what I'm here for. Besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I just left you sick?" he flushed, looking away. "Don't answer that. Just get better. I'll be in the living room, canceling what appointments I can for tomorrow and pushing over others."

"Okay. I'll just be here, getting better as soon as I can."

"If you need me for anything, or just don't want to be alone, call me. I'll come stay with you."

"Okay. I'll let you know."

Tatsuha nodded, leaving the room, and going to make the phone calls he needed to. He saved the one to Tohma for the very last. He dialed the number he knew by heart, wondering if his brother-in-law would pick up.

Tatsuha wasn't surprised when all he got was the answering machine. He left a message, telling him that Ryuichi had caught a cold, as well as a sore throat, and that for the next day or two, he should take it easy. Tatsuha then hung up and realized it was getting late. He had obviously had a lot of organizing to do.

Ryuichi lay there for a while, listening to Tatsuha's voice as it floated in towards him. Hmm. Apparently Tohma hadn't answered. Not that he ever really did. His mind wandered to a couple other things, even thought he still tried to sleep. Finding that he couldn't, he got up and searched through his CD's, looking for a particular one to help him sleep.

Tatsuha stopped in his work the check on Ryuichi, only to see him out of bed. "Ryuichi, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Huh? Looking for my CD." He mumbled, still searching. "Aha. Found it." He slipped it into the player, turning it down low, and letting the soft sounds of the ocean and a guitar fill the room in rolling waves.

Tatsuha sighed, walking over to him and pulling him close. "Dance with me? Just for a second?"

"Eh? Are you serious? Right now?" Ryuichi asked, turning around in his arms.

Tatsuha realized how selfish he was being and he looked away, a soft smile on his lips. "I guess you're right. That isn't a very good idea, is it?" he asked softly.

"Nono! It is; I was just a little surprised. No ones really asked me to dance before when we weren't in a club. I'd love to dance with you now though."

A warm, loving smile crossed his lips. "I want to dance with you... do anything with you. Especially as long as it'swith you. I don't need popular or large places to enjoy being with you. At home I get you all to myself." That said; he slowly began leading Ryuichi in a slow dance.

Ryuichi held him close as they danced, soaking in the warmth of his body and caring. It definitely made him feel better, odd as that was. He just relaxed, the music loosening him and he held Tatsuha closer, following him in the slow steps of the dance.

Tatsuha couldn't help but lean in close. If Ryuichi was feeling better, now would be the best time to share a kiss. Yet, seeing as he wasn't well, that would be a bad idea. So instead, he continued to dance with him, settling for cuddling with him.

Ryuichi sniffled a little before sneezing into his hand. Thus proving he still indeed was sick. Pulling away a little, he reached for the Kleenex on the dresser. "Gah. Sorry. I know this isn't the greatest way to spend the day." He said, still sniffling a little. "I know, as long as you're with me, that's great. But seriously, I'm going to make you sick too." He said, even as he belied his words by going back into Tatshua's arms.

The teen shook his head. "I'm pretty resilient. I'll survive this. Don't worry about it." That said, he went back to dancing with him, placing a few more Kleenex into his pocket in case he sneezed again. "Besides, I'd never pass on a chance to make you feel better, Ryuichi."

"Aw, you're so sweet to me. I still can't believe it sometimes." He told him, hugging him tight again as they continued to dance.

Tatsuha gave him a small dip, even as he kissed his lips softly, lightly. Just the faintest of touches. "Can't believe what?"

"That you love me. That you want to be with me no matter what. It's a little surprising, but you've had years on me with this attraction thing. I'm getting a lot more used to it." He said, as he returned the kiss gently. "A lot more."

The teen flushed softly, even as his body began asking for things that Tatsuha was certain his older love wasn't ready for. Sadly, he ended the dance and led him back over to the bed. "It's been over eight hours. Time for more medicine and more rest. I'll go start dinner. Maybe something light. Unless you'd like more chicken soup."

"Gah. No way. Save it for another time. I'd really love some mashed potatoes though. And a chicken breast thing whatever." He asked as he crawled back into the bed.

"Boneless chicken breast with mashed potatoes and chicken gravy coming right up. I think you're already feeling better," Tatsuha commented, even as he gave Ryuichi his medicine.

"No gravy. That's kinda icky right now." Ryuichi said as he obediently took his medicine.

Tatsuha nodded, finishing with some water for Ryuichi and then headed into the kitchen to cook. He made a perfectly tender and lightly seasoned chicken breast with mashed potatoes that were lightly flavored with some left over chicken broth. Once he was done, he brought the tray into Ryuichi's room, settling it beside the singer, who was still awake this time. "How's this look?"

"Mmmhmm. Really good. 'Xactly what I wanted. You're not gonna eat with me?" He asked, noticing that he didn't have his own plate, and turning on the pout.

He smiled. "I have to admit, I ate while I was cooking. But I could feed it to you, like I did with the soup."

Ryuichi rolled his eyes. "It would figure. Nah, it's harder to feed me this than soup."

Tatsuha grinned, before taking a piece of the chicken and leaving most of it hanging from his mouth. Leaning forward, he gave in to this one urge and tempted Ryuichi to take it from his lips.

Ryuichi looked at him a little oddly before leaning in and taking it, getting a kiss at the same time. He chewed and swallowed before commenting. "How incredibly un-sexy of you. We're gonna have to try that again. With like, strawberries and chocolate and other stuff that is not chicken for sick people. Good effort though."

Tatsuha couldn't help but chuckle at those words. "I really wasn't meaning it to be sexy. I just wanted the kiss that camewith it. But we'll definitely try it again when you are feeling better, and you ask for it. Using some chocolate covered strawberries that I made earlier."

"I know you did. Do you just spend all day being incredibly amazing like this? I'm not going to be able to measure up!" Ryuichi said, falling back on the pillows. "You've got everything planned, you cook me whatever I ask for, and you never stop. I really appreciate all you do for me, but you're going to spoil me like this."

Tatsuha couldn't help but smirk. "Oh, but you must not think I do this all without good cause. I'm actually very selfish, Ryuichi. Because eventually, I'll expect something in return."

"I can only guess." Ryuichi said, studying him critically.

Tatsuha couldn't keep his smirk with that gaze and he looked away, a light flush crossing his cheeks. "Don't guess. Let's hope I never have to resort to asking for it."

"You won't have to. Just be a little more patient with me, okay? It'll happen in its own time." He said, finishing the last of his meal.

"Don't worry. I've waited this long. I can wait forever." He set the plate aside and moved to rest against Ryuichi. "Let's lay here and sleep. It should be good for both of us."

"Okay. I'll try and not make it forever." He said, yawning and snuggling into Tatsuha's side. "Good idea. I agree." He said, closing his eyes, and throwing an arm over him.

Tatsuha yawned as well, before cuddling a little closer and drifting off to sleep.

XXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Ryu's New Assistant – Chapter 12

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

**Disclaimers:** Neither one of us own anybody or anything from Gravitation. We only wish too.

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, yaoi, eventually. Not just yet.

**Summary: **Tatsuha meets Ryuichi while working at the club that's last on Ryuichi's tour stops. Ryuichi's grateful to the nice waiter, and tracks him down again. He learns of Tatsuha's secret dream job and makes it happen.

**Notes: **The wonderful Nuriko-chan writes as Tatsuha. I write as Ryuichi.

The fluff ain't over yet! It's someone else's turn to suffer a little common cold!

Fanfiction has been really mean! It wouldn't let me post this!

HOMG! Two days late! About freaking time FF! GAR.

XXXXXX

Tatsuha awoke before Ryuichi Monday morning. He was suffering from a bout of morning wood and with his object of desire right beside him, it was pure torture. Carefully, he slipped out of the bed and padded into the bathroom. Once there, he stripped and turned on the shower.

When the water was warm enough, he stepped under the spray and lathered up his hands. Once they were slick enough, he began to stroke slowly over his cock, trying to relieve himself of the building pressure before starting another day so close to Ryuichi.

Ryuichi woke up to the sound of the shower running, and sat up, wondering what it was this early in the morning. He was over his cold now, but he was still going to be a little out of it for at least an hour.

Tatsuha was panting beneath the hot spray, his eyes closed. He imagined that it was Ryuichi's hand caressing him. That it was Ryuichi making him feel so wonderful. Groaning as he tugged a little more, he couldn't help but whimper the name of who he wished was doing this. "Ryuichi," he panted.

Ryuichi paused, a hand on the door knob of the bathroom. He was awake enough to tell that it was his name being called in tones of passion. Flushing in embarrassment, he realized just what it was Tatsuha was doing in the shower.

'He must have to do it every morning. Especially after sleeping next to me all night.' He thought, as his wrist turned the knob and he opened the door just enough to confirm it, getting quite the eyeful, with Tatsuha standing there and panting, soft whimpersof his name still falling from his lips. Biting his lower lip, he shut the door again, turning back to his room and getting his stuff together for work, waiting till Tatsuha was, ahem, finished in the shower.

Tatsuha finished up with a deep cry of Ryuichi's name, before letting the water wash away all evidence of what he had been doing. He then swiftly washed his hair and body before stepping out and dressing.

Ryuichi looked up as Tatsuha re-entered the bedroom, fully dressed, presumably to wake him up. "Oh. Um... Morning. Are you done with the bathroom?"

The teen's cheeks heated a little. "Yeah, sorry I took so long. It's all yours."

"That's alright. I understand." he said, standing and gathering his clothes closer to his chest. "'Scuse me." He mumbled, passing Tatsuha in the doorway. His cheeks turned red again with the embarrassment. This was silly. If they were both so embarrassed over this, then how we they going to handle it whenever they were ready for the next step! Ryuichi pushed it out of his mind, instead focusing on what his work schedule was like today. He wouldn't be doing any singing; that was for sure.

Tatsuha nodded, giving him a soft smile. "Of course. I'll be in the living room."

Ryuichi just nodded before stepping into the bathroom for his own shower, minus the extra activities.

Tatsuha was messing with the PDA, checking over all that Ryuichi had to do for today.

Ryuichi finished with his shower and got dressed, carefully looking over everything in the mirror. No wrinkles yet, no gray hair, no bags under the eyes yet. Good. Even having been sick all weekend, he still looked pretty good. Maybe a little pale, but you couldn't tell he was over 30. Thank god. He hated the thought of aging to soon, or too much. Sighing, he opened the door and stepped out to the living room

Tatsuha was so lost in reading over the PDA that he didn't hear Ryuichi enter the room. He was double and triple checking the list of things they were to do today.

"Tatsuha-kun?" He asked softly. "You okay? You look a little... I don't know. Not yourself."

The teen blinked, looking up and giving him a smile. "I'm all right, just a little tired. I was going over the schedule."

"Oh? Is it busier than usual?" He asked, hoping it wasn't too much. Probably was though. He just hoped Tatsuha would be alright and not get sick like he had.

Tatsuha blinked, before shaking his head. "No, it's light. I didn't want to over work you so soon after being sick."

"Oh, yeah. Thank you. I was thinking it'd be a lot more hectic, seeing as I can't sing again just yet." Ryuichi said, sitting next to him on the couch. "Do we still have time for breakfast? I'm kinda hungry." he asked, although, after he said it, he realized he could have just gone and gotten himself a bowl of cereal. Oh well. Sometimes stupid questions are allowed.

The teen smiled, putting the PDA back into his pocket. "Of course, Ryu-chan. What would you like?"

"Can we go down the street to the coffee shop? I love their bagels." He asked.

Tatsuha grinned, nodding his head. "Yes, I think we can fit it in." He stood, feeling a little light headed, but he hid it well. After all, it wouldn't do to get sick."

"Okay! Let's go! Are you ready?" Ryuichi asked, bouncing up off the couch.

Tatsuha stood there for a second, letting the feeling fade before nodding his head, giving his love a warm smile. "Of course. Lead the way, Ryu-chan."

Ryuichi looked at him worriedly for a second. "Are you sure you're alright? You look really pale."

He gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry. I'm ok. Really."

"Ok." Ryuichi smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek in return. "Let's go then." He said, slipping on his shoes at the door.

He pulled on his own shoes, only a bit slower than he normally did things. Yet he followed Ryuichi to the bagel shop, where he merely watching the older man eat. Then they headed for Ryuichi's photo shoot.

Ryuichi was a little worried still about Tatsuha. He really seemed like he was getting sick. He hadn't even eaten anything this morning, and now he was just sitting there at the photo shoot, looking really tired. Ryuichi frowned, and the camera shutter clicked.

"Sakuma-san! That's the third frown I've caught on film! What's wrong with you today!" The photographer yelled.

Ryuichi blinked, turning away from Tatsuha. "Sorry. I'll focus more." He HAD too. Work was work, and home was home. They had to be boss and assistant at work, and boyfriend and boyfriend at home. If not, Tohma would ruin everything.

Reposing, and plastering on a smile, Ryuichi tried not to think of anything worrisome.

The photographer gave up. "That's it! I can't work with you today! Just go! All of you!"

Ryuichi blinked. Well, that hadn't gone well.

Tatsuha walked over to the photographer. "Come now. You won't have a chance with him for another month. Couldn't you please try again."

"I'm really really sorry. I've just been distracted. I'll be fine now." Ryuichi apologized.

The photographer looked between the two of them. "Alright. I'll give you one more chance. But one more bad pose and I don't care if I don't see you for another YEAR."

Tatsuha gave him a grin and a wink. "Don't worry about it. He'll be fine." That said; he came over to Ryuichi, giving him a look. "Don't frown so much, Sakuma-san. You'll get wrinkles."

"Uck. That's true. Okay. Thanks for talking to him." Ryuichi said, studying his assistant.

"Okay, I want you over there, standing against the dark background." The photographer directed.

Ryuichi nodded, and walked over to where he was needed.

Tatsuha stood behind the photographer, making little kissing motions and acting like he was doing plenty to make his lover smile and look a little impassioned, which was what the photographer wanted.

Ryuichi couldn't help but smile at Tatsuha. He was trying so hard for him. So he would do the same. He spent the next couple hours perfecting every pose the photographer wanted, putting his all into it and getting a lot more praise and gratefulness from the photographer this time around.

Tatsuha grinned as the photographer began to wrap things up, even as he felt himself waver on his feet. Having been such a joker had taken a toll on his body, and it was ready to prove that it would have no more of it.

Ryuichi came over to him as the shoot finished and people began running around taking things down. "Thanks for doing all that. It helped."

He grinned, composing himself. "You are more than welcome, Ryuichi. I'm glad I could be of help."

Ryuichi grinned back. "Okay. We got anything else on the list for today?"

Tatsuha looked it over. "No, just this."

"Okay. Do you just wanna go home then? You still aren't looking that great, even if you keep saying you are." Ryuichi told him.

Tatsuha wanted to argue, but suddenly he was seeing double of his love. "Actually, someplace rather than standing would be preferable at the moment," he murmured.

"Oh, here! Sit down!" Ryuichi said, leading him over to a chair. He pulled out his phone and called his body guard, asking him to have the car brought out, and for him to come help with Tatsuha. "He's looking pretty bad, Arn-san. I'm going to need you to take him to the car. I'm going to call Noriko-chan. I think I'm going to need her help too." He said, turning back to look at his boyfriend slumped in the chair.

Tatsuha felt hot and cold at the same time and his throat was sore. He had felt Arn pick him up and carry him to and from the car and into their apartment, but it was more a blur than anything. He couldn't get sick. Tohma would fire him because he couldn't handle his job if he got sick. It was something he wasn't ready for.

"I'm fine," he murmured. Noriko had said she'd be over in five minutes.

"Stop talking and just rest. Tohma's not going to fire you because you're sick." Ryuichi assured him, becoming angry that he wasn't more worried about himself. He always worried about others, but never himself. Ryuichi heard Noriko knocking, and went to answer the door.

Noriko smiled brightly as she saw the singer. "So, Ryu-chan, what's so urgent?"

"Tatsuha's sick. And I'm not even that great at taking care of myself. So, I need your help for a little bit. Even if you could just make some soup. Please!" He informed her, showing her in to the living room.

Noriko smiled warmly. "Sure, do you have a thermometer?" she asked, even as she walked over and placed a hand on Tatsuha's forehead. "Hey Tats-chan. You feeling ok?"

"I've been better. But I'm ok," Tatsuha replied. Noriko clucked her tongue.

"You sure know how to lie to yourself."

Ryuichi came into the room, having found a thermometer in the bathroom. "He sure does. He's been telling me he's 'ok' all day." Ryuichi frowned. "I should have brought him home sooner."

Tatsuha looked at Ryuichi, glaring. But the power behind it was lost as Noriko placed the thermometer under his tongue.

"You would think he was a little child, the way he acts."

"Mmhmm." Ryuichi agreed, sitting down on the end corner of the bed opposite him. "Do you want me to get anything? Nyquil or something?" He asked Noriko.

She shook her head. "Let's see how bad this is, first." Once it beeped, she removed it, whistling. "101.1, Tats-kun. That's a temperature. If it goes any higher, the hospital is where you'll be going."

Tatsuha grumbled, looking away. He wasn't about to admit he felt like crap.

Ryuichi tsked at his actions. "Now now. Let's not be rude just because you didn't tell me how bad you actually felt. We'll bring this fever down before it gets too bad. I'd rather not have to take you to the hospital. Do you think I should call a doctor anyways?"

Noriko shook her head. "No. Give him plenty of medicine, soup, and rest and he'llbe as good as new."

"Okay. I can do that. Thanks Noriko."

She nodded. "You are more than welcome. Here's the number of a place that makes perfect chicken soup when you're sick, and they deliver."

Ryuichi laughed, knowing it was just like Noriko to not even be able to make soup. "Alright, great. I'll call you if something else happens and I need you."

Noriko laughed, waving. "Take care of him, Ryu-chan. He's a good boy at heart."

Tatsuha frowned, looking away. "I guess I have no choice..."

"Of course you don't. Choice in what?" Ryuichi asked, looking confused.

Tatsuha sighed, laying back heavily on the pillows. "Choice in if I'm sick or not. I feel terrible."

"Aww, I know you do. Do you want anything? Soup? Crackers? Water? Juice? A hug?"

"Water and crackers... I don't think I can keep anything else down." Tatsuha grinned. "I could never handle getting you sick again, so the hug will have to wait."

Ryuichi laughed. "Okay. I'll go get you those crackers."

Tatsuha gave him a soft smile. "Thanks."

Ryuichi dug through the kitchen cupboards until he found some saltine crackers and poured a large glass of water with plenty of ice. "Here you go." He set it down on the night stand.

The teen smiled gratefully, accepting the water and drinking down half of it. He thennibbled on two crackers before he realized he was in Ryuichi's bed. "Um... maybe... I should go to my own room."

"Oh! I hadn't even noticed where Arn put you. Don't worry. It's fine. Besides, you're too sick to be moving around now. I'll just sleep in your room tonight." Ryuichi told him, coming up with the easiest solution.

Tatsuha frowned, looking away, before nodding slightly. "I see... all right."

"Why? What's wrong? I could sleep in here with you if you wanted..."

Tatsuha suddenly shook his head slowly. "No, it's ok. I don't want to get you sick."

Ryuichi narrowed his eyes, trying to get what he was saying. "Alright. Whatever. You just rest now, and I'll come check on you in a little bit."

He nodded, settling in, taking the spare pillow to curl around it, and inhaling the smell of Ryuichi, even as he tried to sleep. Tatsuha couldn't let Ryuichi get too close to him. The singer didn't need to get sick once more.

Ryuichi sank down onto the couch, running his hands through his hair, then down over his face. Augh. He wasn't as good at taking care of other people as Tatsuha and Noriko were. And he knew Tatsuha was worried about making him sick, but he was probably worried about him for other reasons too. Sighing, he flipped on the news, listening to it at a low volume so he could hear anything going on in the other room.

Tatsuha was having another nightmare. What made this so bad of one was that he knew it was a nightmare and yet he couldn't manage to wake him self up. Tohma was telling him that he was over as Ryuichi's personal assistant. That he would not be allowed to see Ryuichi ever again and if he so much as breathed his name, Tohma would make his life a living hell. He whimpered at those words.

Ryuichi heard Tatsuha moaning and whimpering and rolling round in bed. Running into the other room, he tried waking the teen up. "Tatsuha! Tatshua, come on love, wake up."

He gasped, sitting up swiftly. Then dizziness hit him and he fell back against the pillow. "Oh... that sucked," Tatsuha muttered, a shaky hand brushing some of his hair away from his forehead. "Sorry if I scared ya, Ryu-chan."

"No, it's alright. It was just a nightmare." He said, offering a small smile and brushing his bangs back, stroking his jaw. "Are you better now? At least that you're awake?"

Tatsuha flushed, nodding his head. "Much, thank you. I didn't want to hear any more of that dream.

Ryuichi smiled. "Okay. Do you want some soup now? Or something else?"

Tatsuha knew what he wanted, but he couldn't ask for that, because he was both sick... and it was too soon in their relationship. "I'm good. Maybe some soup later."

"Okay. You want me to just stay with you for a while?"

The teen smiled softly. "You can if you want."

"Well, I do want too."

A light flush crawled up his cheeks. "Then stay, by all means."

"You're looking a little red again. I hope your fever isn't getting higher." Ryuichi said, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead, and trying to find out that way.

Tatsuha swallowed deeply. "No, I'm just blushing."

"Oh. Ok." Ryuichi said, pulling his hand back.

Tatsuha instantly regretted the loss, but he knew he couldn't push Ryuichi.

He snuggled up next to him on the bed, not caring if Tatsuha complained that he would get sick again. He knew he needed the comfort and feeling.

Tatsuha pulled back for a moment, before putting his face under his shirt and pushing his covered face into Ryuichi's chest.

XXXXX


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Ryu's New Assistant – Chapter 13

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

**Disclaimers:** Neither one of us own anybody or anything from Gravitation. We only wish too.

**Warnings: **YAOI! Finally what we've been working towards!

**Summary: **Tatsuha meets Ryuichi while working at the club that's last on Ryuichi's tour stops. Ryuichi's grateful to the nice waiter, and tracks him down again. He learns of Tatsuha's secret dream job and makes it happen.

**Notes: **The wonderful Nuriko-chan writes as Tatsuha. I write as Ryuichi.

**Yeah, so this is the chapter where they finally get together. (As in, have SEX.) If this bothers you, well, then, we're sorry, but you set foot in our perverted world first. We're not making you do anything you don't want to do. You can always skip it. **

XXXXX

It had been a couple months since the two had started dating and it had been going really well. Tatsuha was completely out of his mind with happiness. He was also out of his mind with something else, and Ryuichi knew it. He was trying to fix that, really he was. He just couldn't think of a way to bring the subject up without becoming incredibly embarrassed. It wasn't as easy as you would think.

Every time he tried to bring it up, he ended up saying something completely irrelevant. Or asking about something to do with work. It would start out fine, he would ask Tatsuha if he could talk to him, Tatsuha would agree, and then it went like this: "Well, I um. I think... I think I'm... ready... to um, ah. Go to the meeting now. Yeah." And then Tatsuha would just look at him oddly and nod.

Dang it! If only he could just say it. Maybe... Maybe tonight he would. They were having another night in, just watching a movie, which they had started doing at least once a week. That's when he would do it. He would tell him then. Or suggest something. Or heck, actions spoke louder than words didn't they! Maybe... he would make a move of his own.

Tatsuha began making a wonderful dinner. Something of American making, although he was enjoying the moment. It was sweet and spicy, and something he was certain his love would enjoy. The smell of his cooking filled the home, even as he seemed to keep working on new dishes once a week. He had been using his cooking as an excuse not to think about how much he wanted to be with Ryuichi. And it wasn't just as dating buddies. He wanted him physically. The most they ever did was kiss, which was usually cut short when Ryuichi decided to go to bed early. Otherwise it was just the two of them. And it was still as wonderful as always. He just wished Ryuichi would tell him what he really thought. Every time Ryuichi tried talking to him, he changed the subject, and he never knew what to expect.

Ryuichi had made up his mind. He was going to tell Tatsuha TONIGHT. He would tell him, and make his move, and it would be much better and they both would be happier. And that's what was best. Besides, it had been long enough, he couldn't keep holding out on Tatsuha. The poor guy would go insane.

Tatsuha tasted the sweet and spicy chicken sauce he had made. When he was certain it was tasty... it was wonderful. He was looking forward to having his love try this.

Ryuichi worried over this while Tatsuha was cooking up a storm in the kitchen. He was always trying something new, and it was always wonderful, but right now he didn't know if he could handle it. His stomach was all up in knots, and the butterflies flapping around didn't help either.

Tatsuha grinned as he finished the boneless-skinless chicken breast and added the sauce and the sides before setting it down on the table. "Ryu! Dinner's ready!" he called out.

"Okay! Coming!" He called back, coming out of a back room where he had been searching for something.

Tatsuha smiled softly, blowing a kiss to him. "Come on, this is better when it's warm."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here." Ryuichi said, catching the kiss, and sitting down. "It looks great as usual. You really out do yourself each time."

The teen smiled. "Yeah, I've been getting a cooking bug lately. I call this sweet and spicy chicken with veggies and baked potatoes."

"Why don't you take some lessons or something? You could become a gourmet chef in some restaurant. That would be really cool." Ryuichi suggested. Tatsuha seemed to really love cooking, so take it and make it better he figured. Like he had with music.

"Naw. Being your PA is more than enough for me."

"Oh. Well, yeah, but if you ever wanted to do something else, you should try that."

"If Tohma finds out about us and fires me, I just might go into cooking school. But for now, I like where I'm at."

"Well, he won't. Don't worry. And I'm glad you do. I like having you at work and at home. It's nice. Except with the blurring lines sometimes. It's really hard to be professional at work with you there. So times I wish that I could be open about it at work too. I don't want to have hide my feelings for you."

Tatsuha smiled softly, touched by his words. "Just knowing you care is enough. The world doesn't need to know."

"Well, I'm sure the world will know eventually. It's a miracle we've been able to keep it secret this long." Ryuichi said, taking another bite of the delicious chicken.

Tatsuha ate some of his own. "Well, they see us as your PA and the superstar. No one wants to even think that you could like other men. They all would rather see you as a lady killer. That's how it is."

"Ha! As if. I've never been a 'lady killer' and I never will be. I'd much rather be with you. Too bad I can't have as much confidence about it like Shu-chan has. He never worries about people thinking that of him."

Tatsuha shook his head. "You're wrong. He did worry about that for a while. It was back when Eiri was acting as if he couldn't care less. So... I think we have it good. And if it did ever come out, well, I'd still be standing beside you, just like Shuichi."

"Hmm. I agree. And good. I would stand by you too if it was the other way around."

Tatsuha smiled softly, taking Ryuichi's hand and kissing the palm of it, before letting it go and letting him go back to eating.

Ryuichi blushed softly at the action. Yes, he definitely had to do it tonight. He smiled to himself and continued eating, the food tasting even better than before.

Tatsuha finished his own food before moving to get up and clean the dishes, wondering what movie Ryuichi had picked this time around

Ryuichi was in the living room, setting up for the movie. He had chosen I, Robot. It was a great action movie, the kind he loved, plus, Will Smith was an awesome actor. And not too hard on the eyes either.

Tatsuha finished cleaning and came into the living room, smiling as he moved over to cuddle with Ryuichi on the couch, watching the opening credits. "Oh... a Will Smith movie. Good choice."

"Yeah. I thought it would be good." Ryuichi said, snuggling close to him.

The teen smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek, even as he settled in to cuddle and watch a rather decent movie. Granted, Tatsuha wouldn't mind doing other things, having seen the movie before, but he knew Ryuichi probably wanted to watch it, so he kept his hands to himself.

Ryuichi smiled at the small kiss and the following lack of movement. Might as well make his move now. Sliding his hand up, he rubbed it against Tatsuha's thigh, resting it close to him. He traced patterns idly with his fingers, making it seem innocent... except it wasn't. He moved his hand closer to Tatsuha's body, already sensing a tension.

Tatsuha's body was working on over time. He felt his cock tighten in response and he wanted more suddenly. Yet he merely shifted slightly, certain Ryuichi was just trying to be close to him, and uncertain he was causing such reactions in his body.

Ryuichi grinned when Tatsuha shifted. Apparently it was working. He moved his hand again, then lifted up a little. "Tatsuha..." He breathed, before turning the boy's face towards him and giving him a deep kiss.

His breath caught in his throat, even as he couldn't help but allow his tongue to duel with his. "Mm... " he murmured against his lips, his body instinctively arching closer to his older lover's.

Ryuichi smiled against his lips, before leaning into him as well. "I want you... I want to take this further." He murmured, trailing kisses down along his jaw now, sucking at his pulse point.

Tatsuha gasped, his body suddenly aching at those words. "Oh lord... I think... I'm gonna do something I haven't done since I was a child."

Ryuichi pulled back worried that something wasn't right. "What? I -I ... what? I'm sorry!"

Tatsuha laughed, pulling Ryuichi back against him. "I meant... I thought I was gonna cum in my pants, Ryu. I've been wanting this for so long... It's the logical outcome."

"Oh. I see. Sorry, I thought I was doing something wrong or that you didn't like. Are you okay though?" He asked, concerned now, yet relieved it hadn't been as bad as he thought

"I'm fine. I think I can even manage to keep from losing my load in five seconds or less."

Ryuichi smirked. "Okay. Do you want to continue, or not really?"

The teen smiled, kissing his lover's cheek. "Yes, I want to continue. It feels like I've been waiting forever for you to feel the same way."

"Well, I think you've waited long enough." He replied, recapturing his lips in a burning kiss.

Tatsuha's groan was captured up inside Ryuichi's searing kiss. He couldn't help but feel his body begin to sing. He had wanted to be so close to him; to become one with him. And tonight, he would get that chance.

Ryuichi felt Tatsuha's groan all the way through him, sending shivers of pleasurable anticipation down his spine. He had waited for this a long time too. And he was glad he would finally be able to show the teen just how much he felt for him, and not just tell him with words.

Tatsuha's arms came up to wrap around him, holding him close. His fingers making slow, soft patterns across his back. His body had calmed some, but he wanted more. He wanted to be with him, skin to skin.

Pressing him back down onto the couch, his hands traveled slowly up under his shirt, brushing the sides of his chest softly. Breaking the kiss for only a moment, he lifted the shirt up over the boy's head, exposing his torso fully to his wandering hands and curiosity.

He panted, whimpering, even as his own hands began to explore underneath Ryuichi's shirt. He wanted to be closer to him, and the clothes were in the way. "We're overdressed," he panted, once he was able to catch his breath after another mind blowing kiss.

"I agree. And we lack space. Want to move this somewhere else?" Ryuichi asked in between the kisses he was placing on Tatsuha's naked flesh.

He shivered, feeling pleasure right down to his toes. "Your room or mine?" Tatsuha asked, slightly breathless.

"Whichever one's closest." He managed, panting heavily.

"Don't know... don't care... just strip on your way there."

"Exactly what I was thinking." He said, reluctantly getting up off him and stripping off his shirt. Offering Tatsuha his hand, he pulled the boy up, giving him another kiss as he worked at Tatsuha's belt buckle. Getting it undone, he pushed him away, towards his bedroom, deciding that his indeed closer in this situation. "My room... faster." He breathed, following him there, while working at his own belt.

Tatsuha's pants and boxers were lost on the path to the Ryuichi's bedroom. The second he was in the bedroom door, he plastered his naked body up against his, wanting to feel skin against skin and not afraid to show off his body. His lips and hands traced over every bit of skin his lover had revealed, even as his mouth found a nipple and began to suckle it.

Ryuichi had just shed his pants when Tatsuha pressed himself to him, covering him entirely. He gasped, clutching the wall with one hand and tangling the other in Tatsuha's dark locks has warm heat enveloped his nipple.

Once one of the nipples was brought to a tight peak, he moved and began teasing the other one, making it as hard as the first, before Tatsuha trailed a hand across his abdomen and lightly over his cock.

Ryuchi gasped when his hand lightly brushed over his half hard cock, making it completely hard within seconds, the teasing, tantalizing touches making him ache. "Tatsuha..." He moaned, bringing him up for another kiss.

He met Ryuichi's lips with passionate ones of his own. His own arousal coming up flush against Ryuichi's and making him moan. "Oh... Ryu... please, I need you. It's been a long, wait."

"I know!" He groaned, "I need you too, I can't hold back any more!" He said, leading him back over to the bed.

Tatsuha laid back on the bed, spreading his legs invitingly. "Then I'm all yours, love. Take what you wish."

Ryuichi nearly melted at hearing those words and seeing him spread in an open invitation. He grabbed the bottle of lubrication from the nightstand, climbing onto the bed next to him. "Are you sure you're comfortable with me taking you?" He asked, needing to be sure he wouldn't hurt him.

Tatsuha gave him an honest, open smile. "I've wanted you to take me since I first saw you on stage. That commanding presence. I knew you could melt me with one look. That you were the one... the only one... who could make my body sing."

Ryuichi DID melt at those words. "I'll really try to make that happen for you. I promise." He whispered, leaning down for another kiss while his hand trailed down his chest to his rock hard erection jutting out from the perfect skin.

Tatsuha groaned, arching up into his touch. "I like that promise, Ryuichi. And I know it will be perfect, because I'm with you. Just please, don't make me wait much longer."

"I won't." He said, before flipping open the bottle, and coating his fingers. Taking a deep breath, he slowly used a finger to circle the tight entrance.

Tatsuha gasped, his eyes falling closed. "You don't... have to be so slow," he whimpered. "I- I've used my own fingers before. You don't have to be careful."

"Alright. Sorry." He said, before pushing two fingers into him, stretching him as quickly as he could without injury

Tatsuha was whimpering and panting, feeling pleasure beyond belief. This was Ryuichi's finger's inside him. Soon it would be Ryuichi's length. Just the thought of that made him hard as a rock. His entrance was eagerly accepting the fingers, and he wanted more.

"Ryuichi! More, please!"

Ryuichi moaned, hearing those pleas, he pulled his fingers out, replacing them with his own hard cock. He sank into the inviting flesh, groaning in satisfaction as he kissed Tatsuha with all that he was feeling.

Tatsuha cried out, arching upward as the feeling of Ryuichi's length filling him up seemed like it was meant to be. It was wonderful. It felt like he was one with Ryuichi, and he loved it. "RYU-ICHI!" he cried out was he could. "MOVE!" he growled, wanting to feel him. There was almost no pain. Ryuichi had been tender with him. And now, they were one... and he wanted more.

Obeying the command, he moved within him, plunging in and out hard, nearly shaking the bed with the force, knowing that Tatsuha wanted it like this, that it was right.

He cried out once more, arching up against him, and shifting with him. Pleasure seemed to fill his whole body, even as he arched up into him. "AHH! RYU-ICHI!"

"TATSUHA!" He cried in response, continuing to thrust mercilessly into him. It felt so good, so perfect. He was glad he had waited so long to make it happen, yet regretted not doing it sooner if it felt this great.

Hearing his name from his older lover made his body tense up, his stomach tight, even as his cock was ready to explode. "Ryu-ichi... I can't... I'm going... to come..."

"Then come." He encouraged, pounding into him as he kissed his neck, biting and sucking there to drive him even crazier

Tatsuha screamed in pleasure, even as he felt the tightness burst forth, his orgasm ripping through him. Hot, white liquid spurted from the tip to cover both of their stomachs.

Ryuichi grunted as he felt Tatsuha clamp down around him, kissing him one last time, before his breath was stolen in his own fierce orgasm ripping through him.

Tatsuha gasped, feeling a little more spill from him at the feeling of being filled. "Ryu-ichi, this was, it was... amazing."

Ryuichi collapsed. Laying mostly on top of his younger lover. Panting a little still, he replied. "I agree. Completely amazing. I didn't think it could be like that."

Tatsuha laughed, a little breathlessly, even as he kissed the top of his lover's head. "Mm, it was wonderful. And I like feeling you on top of me just as much," Tatsuha grinned, caressing Ryuichi's forehead and pushing back then sweat-soaked bangs.

Ryuichi sighed, loving the gentle caresses. "Good, cause I don't think I move right now."

Tatsuha giggled softly, continuing to stroke his body gently. "Well, then I can enjoy it as much as you wanna stay there."

"Mmmhmm." he murmured, snuggling against him as he started to fall asleep.

"I love you, Ryuichi," he whispered, holding him against him, not minding the extra weight.

"I love you too." He replied, at last able to say it.

Tatsuha felt his throat tighten and his arms held hima little closer. With tears in his eyes, he fell asleep with him above him, happy and surprised that he loved him in return.

Ryuichi smiled softly, knowing what affect his words had had. For the first time in a long while, he was truly and completely happy, with nothing to ruin it.

XXXXX

Please stay tuned to a possible change in update rates. It might not be everyday anymore. Oh, and Yu Yu (can't spell it) Fan it's 12:25 Eastern Time I uploaded this. I think it'll be about 6pm wednesday for the next one.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Ryu's New Assistant – Chapter 14

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

**Disclaimers:** Neither one of us own anybody or anything from Gravitation. We only wish too.

**Warnings: **YAOI! Finally what we've been working towards!

**Summary: **Tatsuha meets Ryuichi while working at the club that's last on Ryuichi's tour stops. Ryuichi's grateful to the nice waiter, and tracks him down again. He learns of Tatsuha's secret dream job and makes it happen.

**Notes: **The wonderful Nuriko-chan writes as Tatsuha. I write as Ryuichi.

Nuriko-chan says y'all are gonna need tissues for this chapter… and prolly sharp implements to kill us with… :ducks:

Oh! Next update will be Friday, cause I'm busy tomorrow. ;)

XXXXX Tissue Warning! XXXXX

Ryuichi woke up, feeling very sticky and yet content. Lifting himself up from the very warm surface he lay on, he rubbed a hand across his eyes. Or, he would have, if he hadn't been holding another hand. Jolting awake, he sat up, and then realized he was sitting on top of Tatsuha's stomach, the dark haired man grinning up at him. "Uh... Morning?"

Tatsuha was grinning up at him, feeling rather sticky and happy at the same time. "Good morning, actually," he murmured, stretching, even as his passage tightened around the arousal that was still slightly inside him. It was a feeling Tatsuha would love for the rest of his life.

Ryuichi shivered at the feel of Tatsuha tightening around the head of his cock. "Very good morning," he commented, continuing to sit there, completely comfortable and reluctant to move away and be separated from the teen.

Tatsuha laughed, a single slender hand coming up to stroke over Ryuichi's chest and down over his neck. He then trailed down over his chest. "Very... but I think we need a shower."

"Mmmhmm. I agree. I don't want to move though." Ryuichi said, laying back down on him, and watching his eyes. Such a brilliant blue. Had they always looked so happy?

Tatsuha grinned, kissing Ryuichi's cheek. "We could always go once more, before really needing to go take that shower."

"Umm. As tempting as that sounds, we could just combine the two. That way it'll be more pleasant and less sticky."

"But that means you have to move."

"I'll move for you. You're going to where I want to be, so it works out."

Tatsuha couldn't help but raise his eyebrow. "Oh now this, I have to see."

"What? What's so special about that?" Ryuichi asked, looking quite confused.

The teen laughed, kissing Ryuichi's neck. "Oh, don't mind me... just acting like a teenager."

"Just acting like a teenager? Is that some kind of jab at my age!" Ryuichi mock pouted.

Tatsuha's smile fell and he swiftly shook his head. "No! I was just... Oh man, I'm just a lame brain."

"A what?" Ryuichi shook his head. "Never mind. Let's go get that shower before we're permanently stuck together."

Tatsuha flushed. "I wouldn't mind being permanently stuck to you," he whispered, before nodding his head. "Yeah, but you have to move first."

"Oh. Truuue." Ryuichi said, sitting back up and finally pulling away from Tatsuha's warm body. Sliding over to the edge of the bed, he hung his legs over, looking back at Tatsuha still lying in bed. "Are you coming or not?" he asked, already missing his warmth a little.

He nodded, moving until he was sitting beside him. "Lead the way," he murmured, still feeling like an idiot because he had upset his lover.

Ryuichi turned to him, noticing that he wasn't quite with him any more. "Hey… What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing, because I can tell it's something. Did I do something wrong?"

The teen shook his head. "No, nothing you did. It was something I did. I didn't know our age difference bothered you."

"What? No, it doesn't! Oh. Then. When I said that. I wasn't really hurt, you know, I thought we were just joking... I guess it could have been taken the wrong way." Ryuichi told him. "I'm sorry. And our ages don't bother me at all. If they did, I'm sure I would have brought it up before. I mean, age doesn't matter when you're in love right?"

Tatsuha suddenly smiled as if he had caught the moon and locked it in his room. He then wrapped his arms around his lover's arm, nuzzling close to him. "Hm, no, age doesn't matter when you're in love. And I must admit; I am very much in love with you."

"I'm very much in love with you too. Now, are we okay to go have that shower? I think I'm sticking to the sheets." Ryuichi saying, resting his head on Tatsuha's.

Tatsuha nodded, before getting up and heading into the bathroom ahead of his lover. Once there, he started the water to warm it up. Once it was warm he smiled and looked back to wink at his lover. "Hey love... its ready."

Ryuichi stood. "Coming love." He said, walking over and taking his lips in a deep kiss before walking them both backwards into the bathroom. Not needing to strip, he released the teen's lips so they could take a breath before stepping under the hot spray of the shower where he turned and recaptured his soft lips.

Tatsuha gasped, but melted into the warm lips. 'Oh, you can die a happy man now, can't ya, Tatsuha?' his inner voice asked, even as he couldn't help but agree with it. He was in love. He was dating Ryuichi. And most of all, Ryu loved him in return. It was wonderful. Nothing could ruin the moment.

Ryuichi was thinking much along the same linesas Tatsuha. He was so completely happy in this moment' that nothing could happen to ruin it. He plundered the teen's mouth, tasting every bit of him. Pushing him back against the wall, he started to stroke Tatsuha's length as he nibbled and sucked upon his neck, loving all the little sounds this caused him to make.

"Mm," Tatsuha moaned, arching up into his touch. He couldn't help but feel his lover's touch as if it was all over his body. Small moans, groans, and pants fell from his lips, even as pleasure washed over his body. "Oh, Ryu-ichi... this is amazing," he gasped out, the hand on his cock making him hard in an instant.

Ryuichi smirked. "So wonderful already, and I haven't even done anything." He quickened his speed then stopped, reaching for a bottle of conditioner that rested on the ledge. "This might sting a bit..." He warned, before coating his fingers and his own cock in the creamy lubrication. He placed two fingers against his entrance, gaining his balance more than anything before slipping them into his channel. He continued to stroke Tatsuha's length, making sure he got all the stimulation possible.

Tatsuha couldn't help but cry out in pleasure. There was no sting at all. All he could feel was the stimulation from being filled by Ryuichi's fingers. "Oh, Ryu, I'm already prepared. Please... just take me."

Ryuichi just let out a half grunt, half moan, sliding out his fingers and replacing them with his cock. "Good... because I can't wait any longer." He whispered, breath hot on Tatsuha's neck even in the heat of the shower.

Tatsuha was panting, his body trembling with anticipation. Tatsuha even pushed back, trying to get him inside his body. "Then don't wait," he groaned out.

He thrust in quickly, deeply, fitting all of himself in with one stroke. Gasping at the sensation of filling him so completely, Ryuichi paused for a moment until Tatsuha started to encourage him once more, making nice little moves with his hips. "Ughn. Stop... that... or it'll... be over... now." He gasped out, thrusting in again and finding a hard deep rhythm to control their movements.

Tatsuha was panting and groaning deeply, his body so wanting the feeling of his inside of him, taking him, that he couldn't help shift to get more of him inside. "RYU-ICHI... I WANT MORE... PLEASE!" he begged.

Meanwhile, getting no answer at the door, Tohma let himself in and looked around. His smile seemed to slowly melt as he noticed clothes strewn all over the living room. The smile was completely gone once he reached the bedroom door. At the cry from Tatsuha that more than confirmed his suspicions, made his lips curl down into a frown. Taking a seat in the plush chair in the corner, facing the bathroom door, he steepled his fingers in front of his face and waited for Ryuichi and Tatsuha to come out from their 'shower'.

Ryuichi threw his head back and shouted Tatsuha's name, having it echo back to him on the bathroom tiles. Panting, he lowered Tatsuha back to the shower floor, pressing gentle little kisses to the side of his neck and murmuring soft words of praise to him for how amazing it had been. Finally, pulling away, he rinsed both of them off, before turning off the shower and grabbing a towel to wrap the teen in. Taking one for himself, he led them back to the bed, kissing and laughing with him as they entered the other room. Ryuichi looked up when he noticed Tatsuha freeze and get a terrified look on his face. Looking over to the chair in the corner of his room, he found Tohma there, steaming in his anger.

"Oh. Well, this is quite the surprise Tohma. What brings you here on a Saturday? I thought we had the day off." Ryuichi said, not at all surprised at having been caught coming out of the shower with his lover. Tohma had seen him worse.

Tatsuha swallowed thickly, realizing he was in a heap of trouble.

"Oh, I thought I'd go over the music to those lyrics you gave me the other day. And when I come over here, I not only find you in the shower, but doing something I seem to recall getting your word on that you wouldn't do."

Tatsuha looked down at his feet. "Tohma... it isn't as bad as you..."

"I'm certain you have no clue how bad I think it is. Second of all, I want you to go and start packing. Now," he said in a demanding tone, not even looking to Tatsuha as his gaze remained on Ryuichi.

Tatsuha turned and slowly began moving to his room, too scared to do anything but obey that command.

"Stop. Why should you listen to him?" Ryuichi asked, looking away from Tohma towards his lover. "Tohma, I may have said something to the effect that I wouldn't do this. But things change, and so has our relationship. You wanted to take him away before and I wouldn't let you, what makes you think I'll let you take him now? What I do, and who I do it with, is my business, not yours." Ryuichi said, meeting his hard gaze levelly.

Tohma slowly stood. Now while he wasn't a tall man, he could be very intimidating when he wanted to be. And this day, he very much wanted to be. "I said, go pack. End of story, Tatsuha. Or would you rather I tell your father about all of this?"

Tatsuha's eyes flashed with pain, even as he began moving for his bed once more. It would kill his father to know both of his sons were gay.

Tohma then turned his full attention on Ryuichi. "As for you, Tatsuha will no longer be your PA. He is fired. This is a breach of professionalism. You don't sleep with your PA, even when off the clock."

Ryuichi glared angrily at him, but wouldn't let Tohma win yet. "Fine. So he's not my PA anymore. I'll find someone else, and Tatsuha can stay here, with me, and find someplace else to work. We want to be together Tohma. Because we love each other." He said, his voice taking on a note of pleading.

Tohma sighed, even as he tried to remain serious. "Ryuichi, he's nineteen years old. On top of that, he's a fan boy. How long do you think you can remain happy before he finds someone younger and more able to keep up with him than you? Before his love fades and he leaves you with a broken heart?"

Tatsuha was standing outside the bedroom door. That would never happen. He had loved Ryuichi for years. Nothing would change that. Not time, old age, or even death. He was the only one he loved. He wanted no one else.

"While I'm sure that would never happen, if it did, I would willingly let him go,so that he could be happy. If he's not happy with me, then I won't force him to stay. But I don't want to let him go now while there's still happiness to be had and memories to be made. Why can't you let me have that, even if it is only for a short while?" Ryuichi knew Tatsuha was standing there, listening to every word spoken against him, and in his defense. He knew that Tatsuha would argue that it would never happen, but Ryuichi knew there was always a possibility that it COULD happen. Hell was more likely to freeze over first though.

Tohma sighed. One person he had always hated to make sad was Ryuichi, for he so rarely showed his real feelings to anyone. He always hid behind a childish mask. Yet, he couldn't allow this to continue. "Why don't you ask him why he hasn't told his brother about you? His sister? His father? They are his family, Ryuichi, and he's hiding you from all of them."

Tatsuha swallowed, hanging his head. Tohma did have one point. He hadn't told anyone about his feelings for Ryuichi, except for Sai, who was a waitress at his favorite restaurant. Everyone else just thought he was a crazy fan, but it was a lot more than that. Just, as Tohma pointed out, none of them knew it.

"Well, I'm sure he has his reasons. It's not like I haven't been keeping this a secret either. We're both guilty of it. We will tell who we want when we want, if at all. People are bound to find out sometime. And I know he's reluctant to tell his family. With the support he gets from you it's no wonder." Ryuichi argued back. The hard thing was, Tohma was excellent at arguing, and Ryuichi wasn't really. He might just find himself resorting to threats in a few more minutes.

"If your public finds out, that will be the end of Nittle Grasper. Do you realize that?" he asked.

Tatsuha gasped. 'No! I can't! If I did that... how many fans would suffer!' his mental voice cried out, even as tears filled his eyes.

"Why? Do you think they would be so against me having a male lover? I should like to think the fans of Nittle Grasper are more open minded than you are Tohma." Ryuichi replied, wincing internally at what Tatsuha must be thinking. All this would only drive him away. He needed a plan! One that would make everything right!

Tohma sighed. "I have no problem with you two loving one another. But your fans do. Namely your female ones. They are fans because you've remained single for so long."

Tatsuha felt his tears begin to spill down his cheeks. He was right. It was something he had heard hundreds of times while waiting in line for tickets. He couldn't take Ryuichi's singing from him. He couldn't. Crying silently, he headed for his room to begin packing.

Ryuichi at last heard him move away from the door, knowing that he was going to pack, and wouldn't stay, no matter how much either of them wanted it. Ryuichi hunghis head. "Alright. You win Tohma. Take him home. Obviously, I can't argue with you. I never could." Ryuichi told him, before turning back into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Tohma frowned, walking slowly over to the bathroom door. "It's for the best, Ryuichi. You'll see. This way, it will hurt less." That said, he turned and checked on Tatsuha. He didn't like the silent tears falling from his eyes.

Tatsuha packed only what he knew he needed. The rest he left, knowing it would be too painful to look at, seeing as it would remind him of all he had to give up for the sake of the one he loved. "I'm ready," he said softly.

"Come on, your dad will be happy to see you again."

Tatsuha didn't answer as Tohma silently led him out of the door. Stopping in the doorway, he looked back toward the bedroom, hoping to see a glimpse of Ryuichi. When he didn't, he whispered 'I love you' into the silent room, before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

XXXXX


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Ryu's New Assistant – Chapter 15

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

**Disclaimers:** Neither one of us own anybody or anything from Gravitation. We only wish too.

**Warnings: **YAOI! Finally what we've been working towards!

**Summary: **Tatsuha meets Ryuichi while working at the club that's last on Ryuichi's tour stops. Ryuichi's grateful to the nice waiter, and tracks him down again. He learns of Tatsuha's secret dream job and makes it happen.

**Notes: **The wonderful Nuriko-chan writes as Tatsuha. I write as Ryuichi.

Blargh. I forgot to mention last time, that Nuriko was the one who wrote Tohma in the last chapter, and I think she did an awesome job. Iunno why we had me do it in the first place. She's waaay better.

SUNDAY WILL BE THE NEXT UPDATE. Cause I say so.

XXXXX

Eiri Yuki walked into the studio, planning on handing in the new lyrics he had been requested to turn in and then leave. He wasn't about to stick around so his lover could find him and create a scene. Yet as he looked into the recording studio that Nittle Grasper was supposed to be in, all he saw was Ryuichi, and for some reason, he looked anything but happy. Sighing, he lifted his cigarette to his lips and took a deep pull off it before putting it out and walking into the room.

"Sakuma, I've got the lyrics. Who died and left you bummed?"

Ryuichi looked up at the sound of the blonde's voice, before rolling his eyes and looking back down at the staff paper in front of him. "I don't see why you should suddenly care what mood I'm in."

Yuki sighed, looking at the papers in his hands. "I don't care. Yet, I'm certain a particularly annoying brat will care about what kind of mood you're in and then pester me because I didn't try to help."

Ryuichi looked up at him again. "Oh yeah. Shu-chan. I forgot, I haven't talked to him in a couple days."

"And he's already gotten on my nerves with you having been looking depressed the last couple of days," Eiri murmured, before patting the folder of lyrics over Ryuichi's head. "So I've already been pestered by him. Why not fill me in so I can shut him up with some information."

Ryuichi sighed. Might as well. It wouldn't kill him anymore than it already was.

"Your brother and I... started dating about a month ago. I decided to finally take it to the next level with him and the next morning we got out of the shower to find Tohma waiting for us in my bedroom. We argued, and eventually, I lost and he took Tatsuha back home. Away from me. And that's why I seem depressed." Ryuichi explained.

"So you can tell Shuichi all that and maybe he'll stop bugging me every 5 seconds too." He said, pushing back his chair and walking over to a window.

Eiri stared at him for a long time before sighing and crumpling up a trashed piece of paper and throwing at his head. "And if you love one another, what are you doing here?"

Ryuichi turned to glare at him. "What the hell do you expect me to do? Tohma already fired him from his job, I'm inches away from losing my career, and all because Tohma says my fans can't handle me being in a gay relationship. Besides, maybe Tohma was right and he only would have left me in the end anyways."

"Then why has he locked himself in his room and refused to eat in the last five days since he was dragged home?" Yuki gave a frustrated sigh, before running a hand through his hair. "Love shouldn't care about work and dreams. If you really care, you stick together, even when things could be ruined."

He ran his hand through his hair once more, before reaching for his pack of smokes. "You shouldn't even care what Tohma says. If you're gonna lose your job with or without him, isn't it smarter to be with him? But oh well, what do I know. I'm just some gay romance novelist." He put the lyrics on the music stand. "For the record, I knew Tatsuha was gay. I've known since he first became hooked on you. So, if he had to fall for a guy, he could have done worse." That said, he left.

Ryuichi stared after the novelist. Why did his words feel so right? What the hell WAS he doing! His career shouldn't matter more than love! That was insane! And Eiri knew Tatsuha was gay... and that he had his approval. Did that mean it might be the same for the rest of his family? Just maybe? Suddenly, it was a lot to be thinking about.

Grabbing Kumagoro from the stool beside the stand of lyrics, he went out the door. Quickly, he walked back to his apartment, finding it was an easier way to think. Maybe... just maybe Eiri was right and he should go get him back. Sure, music and his career were his life, but they were nothing to him any more with out Tatsuha. Nothing made him happy, or made him smile. Only Tatsuha could now. It would be best anyways. He had enough money to live on for the rest of his life. He didn't need to continue his career any further. He would retire. Tomorrow, he would officially tell Tohma and then he would leave on the next plane to Kyoto.

XXXXX

"Tatsuha! Open up! Please! You have to eat! It's been days since you've come out!" Shuichi pleaded from one side of the door in the Uesagi family temple.

Tatsuha sniffled, hugging a home made Kumagoro that he had made in order to feel closer to Ryuichi. "Go away. Can't I have a broken heart in peace?"

"Won't you at least talk to me about it? Why ARE you broken hearted? Does it have anything to do with why Ryuichi-san's been moping around the studio?" Shuichi asked.

Tatsuha hopped out of bed and rushed to the door, unlocking and pulling it open in record time. He didn't even care that he was in sweats and nothing else. Or that he looked like he'd been crying for days. "Ryuichi's been moping around!"

"Yes. He's looking absolutely terrible, and he won't tell me anything! He refuses to sing, or eat or do anything except stare at staff paper for that one song he did on the last CD, muttering about having to make it perfect or just talking constantly to Kumagoro. Much like you are." Shuichi said, spotting the homemade kuma-chan Tatsuha carried in his arms.

He looked down at the home made bunny and tossed it back onto his bed. "Oh well, it happens. Yet, I thought Ryuichi loved singing. What's happened?" Tatsuha asked, even though he had a good idea what was going on.

"I don't know. He won't tell me. He does love to sing, which is why I'm so worried about him. You were his assistant, what happened that made Tohma fire you and haul you back here?"

"I fell in love with Ryuichi and got caught in the shower with him," Tatsuha muttered, moving away from the door to head back over to his bed, grabbing up his bunny and squeezing it tight.

"You were... caught... in the shower!" Shuichi stared at him incredulously, trying not to laugh just a little. "Well, that's why he's been behaving like that. He misses you. I'm sure he does, you have to go back to him. Neither of you can live like this."

Tatsuha shook his head. "I can't. If his fans find out he's gay... they'll never listen to his music again if they knew."

"So? Do you really think that matters if they're still going to get a bad CD because he's so upset? Don't you think your love is more valuable than his fans?" Shuichi tried to reason. "Look at what I had to deal with when people first discovered I was with Eiri. They reacted badly, but now, well, people are used to it. And if it's that bad, and he does lose his fans, at least he would have you."

The teen smiled softly, looking down at his little pink bunny. "Do you really think so, Shuichi? Do you think he'd take me back?"

"Yeah, I really think so. Besides, he'd be a fool not to take you back. You were really wonderful for him. And now that I know why, he seems like he really misses you." Shuichi said, smiling softly at the younger man.

"Do you think the fact we love one another is wrong, Shu-chan?"

"No! It's never wrong when you're in love. I think... that love is the only thing that is right in this world some days. Yeah, you have to work at it, but that only makes it better in the end. Which is why I wouldn't give up on Eiri. I knew it would be worth everything I had done in the end. So, has everything you've done for Ryu-chan, to be with him, is it worth it?"

Tatsuha gave him a soft smile, before hugging him. "Yes, Shu-chan. It's been more than worth it. I would have happily worked beside him forever, even if he never loved me in return. So thank you." He then pulled back and gave him a wink. "Oh, and now that I've had the real thing, I'm sorry Shu-chan. I can't pretend you're Ryuichi anymore."

Shuichi laughed. "Your welcome. Although I think I'll miss that. I did so enjoy pretending you were Eiri when he was away." He smirked, winking at him in return.

Tatsuha couldn't help but snicker at that. "You would have, seeing as I'm better than my older brother." He then laughed for a second before pulling out a suitcase and beginning to throw his clothes into it. "Do you think I can get a ride to the airport with you, Shu-chan?"

"Of course you can. I was going back today anyways, and already got you a ticket." Shuichi said, handing him the extra ticket.

The teen blinked, looking at it. "But... how did you know I'd go? I mean, my father doesn't actually want me to just run off and all that."

"I already talked to him about it. He knows that this isn't the life you want, and only wants you to be happy. You just have to visit occasionally." Shuichi explained. "Besides, I had a feeling I would be able to convince you."

Tatsuha laughed, hugging the slightly smaller man. "I see. Thank you very much, Shu-chan. I guess you've thought of everything."

Shuichi smiled and returned the hug. "Your welcome. It's good to be prepared."

Grabbing up his suitcase Tatsuha looked at Shuichi with an eager expression. "Well, come on, let's go."

Shuichi laughed. "Hold on, hold on. I haven't packed yet, and the plane doesn't leave for four hours."

"Well come on Shu-chan... you're a star, get this going. The longer we stick around, the worse Ryuichi is going to be."

"Alright alright! I'm going! I'll pack and see if we can get seats on an earlier flight. We wouldn't want to make Ryuichi worse."

Tatsuha grinned. "No... we wouldn't. And I'm fairly certain I know where Ryu-chan will be too."

"That's good." Shuichi said, already pulling out his cell phone to inform Eiri they were coming home. He walked down the hall to the guest room, and began packing his own things as he tried to find an earlier flight. Tatsuha came in and was helping him, though it was more annoying than helpful.

"Tatsuha! Stop throwing my clothes around and FOLD them! I can't concentrate with you flitting around all over -- Oh. What? Yes, that's great. Thank you!" Shuichi hung up. "Okay, we leave in an hour now. That better for you?" He asked, trying to fix his suitcase

Tatsuha nodded, sitting in the corner of the bed and not helping at all, his arms crossed over his chest. "Fine... just hurry."

"I'm working on it." Shuichi said, folding his last pair of pants. "Alright, might as well go ahead of time."

"Now you're talking," he said, getting up and grabbing up his own suitcase, heading out to the waiting taxi that he had called.

Shuichi blinked, and then shook his head. He should have known to expect this. Smiling, he caught up with Tatsuha. "I called Eiri, he's the only one who knows we're coming back, and apparently he talked to Ryuichi earlier today."

Tatsuha's eyes became worried. "He... he did?"

"Yeah. He did. Talked some sense into him maybe. We'll see."

He swallowed, looking down. "Talked some sense into him? What if he doesn't want me?"

"According to what Eiri said, he definitely does want you back, but doesn't want anything bad happening to you because of him."

Tatsuha bit his lip. "But that's what I want."

"Well, of course you do. And nothing bad will happen, as long as you're there for each other. Love should be all that matters in this world ofmaterialism. Thing is, not everyone has found their love like you and I have. Don't worry. Both of you will be fine." Shuichi assured him, resting back in the taxi seat.

Tatsuha bit his lower lip, hoping that Shuichi was right. Settling back into the taxi, he stared out the window, hoping that Ryuichi was missing him as much as Tatsuha was missing his Ryu-chan.

XXXXX


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Ryu's New Assistant – Chapter 16

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

**Disclaimers:** Neither one of us own anybody or anything from Gravitation. We only wish too.

**Warnings: **YAOI! Finally what we've been working towards!

**Summary: **Tatsuha meets Ryuichi while working at the club that's last on Ryuichi's tour stops. Ryuichi's grateful to the nice waiter, and tracks him down again. He learns of Tatsuha's secret dream job and makes it happen.

**Characters: **Tatsuha - Nuriko

Ryuichi – Mayhem

Sai – Nuriko (no stealing!)

Tohma – Mayhem & Nuriko

Yuki – Nuriko

Shuichi – Mayhem

**Notes:** I added the above cause we keep adding people to this, lol. Hrm. So now we find out if they get to stay together or not.

Next update: Sometime before Wednesday. Far away, I know, but a friend randomly decided to visit me, and I have LOTS of homework to do.

XXXXX

Ryuichi decided he didn't want to wait until the next day to quit. He wanted to leave tonight to get his lover back. As soon as he could. He wrote it out officially, using Arn's help a couple times to make it sound formal. Finally satisfied, he dragged his body guard down to the car. Arriving at NG, he immediately went up to Tohma's office. "Tohma! I need to talk to you." Ryuichi said when he found the president at his desk.

Tohma looked up from his desk, his expression calm and collected. "Oh? What about, Ryuichi?"

"I'm quitting. This is my formal statement of resignation." He said, handing over the papers in his hands. "I quit soloing, Nittle Grasper, and NG Productions. I'm done. I don't want to do this anymore."

Tohma took the papers and looked them over before shaking his head. "I don't want to let you out of your contract just yet, Ryuichi. I want you to go home. Rest at your apartment tomorrow. We can then talk it over the day after tomorrow."

"What! Why not! We can just discuss it now!" Ryuichi said angrily. He didn't want to wait! He wanted to go now!

"Because I need my lawyer present. I also need time to figure out how much money we will owe you and how much you will owe NG for breach of contract. That's why."

Ryuichi glared. Stupid legalities. "Fine. Day after next then. I'll see you then." Not even clueing in that Tohma was taking this rather well.

Tohma waited till Ryuichi was gone. He then picked up the phone and called Eiri's number.

"This had better be good, Tohma," Eiri grumbled. "I'm in the middle of the last chapter."

Tohma laughed. "This won't take long. I just thought you'd like to pass along to Shuichi that Ryuichi will be at home all day tomorrow. Pass it to your little brother. This is the last favor I owe you, Eiri."

Eiri smirked slightly. "For the moment, Tohma." He paused before adding, "Thank you."

Tohma stared at the phone, before a small smile passed his lips. "I guess I was wrong. Shindou was good for you. I guess Tatsuha will be good for Ryuichi. But the second he hurts Ryuichi, family or no family, I'll resort to drastic measures."

Eiri sighed. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you. And I'm certain the same could be said for Sakuma hurting Tatsuha."

Tohma leaned back in his chair. "Of course. He's my brother-in-law. Continue with your writing, Eiri. And... you're welcome," he said, before hanging up the phone. Turning his chair to look out the window, he watched the sky darken. "The rest is up to those two."

Shuichi stepped off the plane with Tatsuha and found his lover there, waiting for them. A grin nearly splitting his face, he ran over to the older man, flinging his arms around him with his usual shout of "YUKI!"

He winced, pushing his lover away. "Let go before I beat you," he grumbled, even as he patted the top of Shuichi's head. Yuki then looked at his brother. "Tatsuha, I hope you've thought long and hard on this."

Tatsuha nodded. "Yes, because I love him."

Eiri nodded, hiding the smile from his lips at those words. "I see. Come on, let's go."

Shuichi bounced along beside his lover, chattering happily about his visit to the temple. "Your father's been so much nicer to me than when we first going out. Oh! And I saw the coolest looking fish in the pond! It was..." He continued on and on, even though he knew neither of the Uesagi's was listening to him. He was just providing distraction.

Eiri tuned Shuichi out like he always did, driving them toward Ryuichi's apartment.

Tatsuha was too busy worrying about Ryuichi to even realize what Shuichi was saying.

Ryuichi sat in his apartment, blaring a music station and trying not to think. It was almost working. Or at least he was fooling himself into believing it.

Arriving outside of the apartment building, Eiri stopped, letting his brother out. "He's up there. Go work things out. If it backfire's, call me. I'll come get you."

Tatsuha smiled, grateful for the show of brotherly concern from his brother. "Thanks. Hopefully, it won't come to that."

"It better not," Eiri remarked, before pulling away from the place.

Tatsuha smiled and turned to the building. He then hefted his suitcase and rushed inside, pausing at the door only to pound on it as hard as he could, wanting Ryuichi to answer.

Ryuichi didn't here the pounding on the door for several minutes, until it finally clicked in his brain what the noise outside the music was. Standing up, he staggered over to the door. "What the hell do you want!" He asked angrily before actually looking at the person on the other side. When he did, he gasped in shock, not believing it, before quickly turning around and shutting the door again.

"You shouldn't be here, Tatsuha-kun."

He flinched, staring at the door. "No, Ryuichi. I SHOULD be here. I love you! I want to be with you. If you're career is already going to end, then let me be there for you!"

Ryuichi thought about it. Why was he shutting the door on him? He had already decided to quit, and he had just handed in his resignation that afternoon. Slowly, he turned around and opened the door again. "I'm sorry. I love you too. I want you here with me, but not if it's going to hurt you. I've already told Tohma I quit. We're discussing it day after tomorrow..." He continued, stopping as he realized he was rambling.

Tatsuha gave him a soft smile. "The only way you could hurt me is by pushing me away," he whispered softly.

"I won't ever do that. Not again. This last week was hard enough without you." Ryuichi replied, smiling at him.

Tatsuha blushed, looking down. "Um... can I come in?" he asked; even as he reached out to brush back some of Ryuichi's bangs from his face.

"Oh! Of course, what am I thinking, leaving you in the hallway like that!" He said, smiling wider at the feel of Tatsuha's hand against his skin, and leaned into the touch.

Tatsuha's smile grew, even as he stepped up and pressed a deep, hot kiss to Ryuichi's lips, right there in the doorway.

Ryuichi responded to the kiss, pulling him inside, and shutting the door on the rest of the world. He would never let Tatsuha go again. He wouldn't be able to live. Not without him, without his touches, his words, his looks. He was his everything, and nothing else mattered in this moment.

Tatsuha pulled back, gasping fro breath after a long, heated kiss. He then laughed slightly. "My suitcase is still outside."

"Oh. I suppose you need your clothes. Wouldn't want them getting stolen." Ryuichi said, blushing a little and opening the door to retrieve it.

Tatsuha nodded, watching his lover with warm eyes. "Yes, I will need them... eventually."

Ryuichi grinned. "Are you sure? Don't you remember what happened last time we did that? Don't want to wake up to Tohma again."

Tatsuha paused, looking at Ryuichi. "Wait a minute... why didn't Tohma just let you go when you handed in your resignation?"

"He said he needed to talk to me with his lawyer there. To discuss any money they might owe me, and all that legal stuff."

"But he could have done what he did with me, and dealt with that part after telling you good bye."

"What! Why didn't he tell me! Do you think he's planning something? Some way that I can't leave?" He asked, worry creasing his brow. Oh, this was not good!

Tatsuha thought it over, before sighing. "There is only one way to find out."

"Ummm. I don't think I want to know, but what?"

"We call him and ask."

"Oh. Do we have too? Right now?"

Tatsuha thought it over and then smiled softly. "No, we can save it for tomorrow."

"Okay. That sounds better." He smiled, pulling Tatsuha close to him again. "I really missed you." He murmured, kissing the top of his head.

Tatsuha felt himself melt into his touch, cuddling close. "I missed you too, Ryuichi. A lot. I even made a Kumagoro from scratch at home... to feel closer to you."

Ryuichi smiled in amusement. "You did? Really? What does he look like? Did you bring him back with you? He and Kuma-chan could be friends." Ryuichi laughed. "I worked on something for you too."

The teen smiled, moving to his suitcase and taking out the homemade pink bunny. "Here. He's not much... and what did you make me?"

"He looks wonderful." Ryuichi said, picking up the duplicate bunny, and stroking on of his ears softly. "I rewrote that song. The one on my last CD that you loved but said it could be better. I rewrote it, and re-recorded it until it was exactly perfect. It's even better, because you were all I could think about while I did it, so it's full of all my love." He said, going over to the CD player and putting a single disc on, turning off the TV as the beginning strains floated into the room.

Tatsuha listened, pulling his lover into his arms as he listened, finding the sound amazing to hear.

Ryuichi held him close as they listened to the song. Slowly, he started to dance around the room with him, like they had so long ago when he had been sick, singing the lyrics to him as they played.

Tatsuha felt like he was in heaven. The song sounded wonderful. Tatsuha felt like the most special person in the world. For he had inspired this song. "You can't stop being a singer. You're too good to just let it go."

Ryuichi was surprised for a second. "Thank you. But it means more to me to be with you. I'll figure out something to do with my talent. I wouldn't want to waste it, would I?"

Tatsuha shook his head. "No, you wouldn't. But perhaps Tohma will keep you... and let me stay with you."

Just then, the phone began to ring.

"Maybe..." he murmured, before pulling away slightly to answer the phone after the third ring. "Yes? You're interrupting something." He told the caller.

Tohma laughed slightly. "Oh, I'm certain I am, Ryuichi. I just wanted to say, I was wrong. You two should be together if you love one another. So enjoy your gift. It wasn't easy getting him back so fast. Also, you both start work tomorrow. Eight sharp. Don't be late or I'll dock your pay."

Tatsuha stood there, watching his lover, wondering who was calling.

Ryuichi gaped. "You can't be serious! You planned this whole thing! And I already quit! I'm not working tomorrow!" He shouted into the phone.

"So, you don't want to keep working? You don't want Tatsuha to remain as your personal assistant? As your lover? Without a job, Tatsuha will have to go back home. That was the deal for his father to let him come back."

"Ummm. Wait one second." Ryuichi told him, before covering the phone with his other hand so he could fill Tatsuha in. "It's Tohma. He wants us BOTH at work tomorrow, and that's the deal. If we don't work, we can't remain lovers, and you have to go back home. That's the deal that your father made to let you come back."

Tatsuha laughed, before removing the hand from the phone. "We'll be there at nine... not eight. I've got some lost time to make up for, Tohma. Good night." Thatsaid, he took the phone and hung it up.

Tohma stared at the phone before sighing and hanging up himself. "One of these days that boy will stop being so normal around me." He looked at thepicture on his desk of Eiri, Mika, Tatsuha, and himself. He then smiled, shaking his head. "And when that day comes, I better be dead." That said, he moved to leave his office and go spend time with his wife.

Tatsuha smiled at Ryuichi. "We'll be together, both at work and at home. There's nothing better than that."

"No, I guess there isn't." Ryuichi said, smiling at what had just happened sunk in and he started to realize what it was going to be like now.

Tatsuha walked over to the CD, pressing repeat for the song. "Ryuichi, would you make love to me, with this song playing in the background?"

Ryuichi blinked at the sudden subject change. "Yes. Right here and now, forever. There's nothing I would want to do more." Ryuichi replied, taking him in his arms again and kissing him.

Tatsuha felt his pulse begin to race, even as he arched up against his body. His lips pressed against his, sucking on his lower lip gently.

Ryuichi leaned into kiss, moaning as his lip was pulled gently into Tatsuha's mouth. It felt so good to be back in his arms. So right.

Tatsuha groaned pressing closer to Ryuichi, even as he nibbled on the lip he had imprisoned. He teased and enjoyed kissing him, even as he moved back after a while to just stare into his lover's eyes.

Ryuichi looked at him, smirking a little. "What?"

"Nothing, I just missed you. So I wanted to look at you. To memorize everything about you."

"You'll have plenty of time to do that. Later. Right now, I think we should try your earlier idea."

Tatsuha grinned. "I'm all yours, Ryuichi. Do with me what you will."

Ryuichi grinned, before reclaiming his lips and lifting his hands up under the his shirt, slowly pulling it off as he traced every curve - a luxury he hadn't gotten before due to the intrusion.

He moaned deeply at the feeling of his hands on his body. He slowly removed Ryuichi's shirt as well, even as he enjoyed the feeling of every caress of skin on skin.

The singer smiled against his lips as their skin slid across one another, creating a wonderful friction, but he could have really used the friction elsewhere, and ground his hips into Tatsuha's rubbing their half hard erections against each other

A deep growl passed from his lips. Tatsuha felt his body tighten at the feeling of the body pressing against his. "Ryuichi, I know you want to take things slow, but I feel like we've been apart for years. I want you against me... with nothing more than skin between us."

"I've been waiting for you to say that. I want you now, I can't wait anymore. It been to long, and I never got enough - I never will."

Tatsuha felt his body melt at those words, his arousal springing to full attention. "Then, damn it, we need to lose these clothes," he growled, even as he worked on Ryuichi's belt.

"I agree completely." Ryuichi said, working on Tatsuha's belt at the same time. Getting it off, he stepped out of his own jeans once Tatsuha got them off. Pulling Tatsuha close to him again, he worked off the teen's boxers, freeing his cock. Falling to his knees in front of him, he slowly stroked his member, taking it carefully into his hands until he took it into his mouth, wrapping his lips around the soft skin

Tatsuha felt his eyes roll up into the back of his head as he felt pure bliss wash through his veins at the touch of Ryuichi's lips on his length. "Ryu!" he murmured deeply.

Ryuichi sucked harder in response, causing his cheeks to flex in and out as he worked on bringing him the ultimate pleasure. Working his tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock, the singer then flicked his tongue snake like over the head. The crescendo in the song rose at that moment, and Ryuichi couldn't help but hum along as he worked on Tatsuha's hot flesh.

Tatsuha felt his knees shiver, even as he had to lock them in place so he didn't fall to the floor. He had wanted this, the feel of Ryuichi's mouth on his length, and now that he had it, he couldn't hold back. "Please... I'm gonna... cum..." he whimpered, trying to warn him.

Ryuichi heard his warning, and drew harder upon him, trying to bring him to that climax. When he did, he greedily drank all of him down, swallowing it thickly as he sucked as much as he could from him.

He cried out, even as his knees once more threatened to give out. "Oh... Ryuichi. This was... crazy."

Ryuichi pulled back a little, wiping a trail of cum from his lips. "Crazy? Crazy how?" Ryuichi said, pulling him down onto his lap and kissing him.

Tatsuha moaned into the kiss, tasting himself there. "I was just meaning I couldn't believe I was still standing."

"Oh." Ryuichi laughed. "Well, we could move it to the bedroom. That way you don't have to stand at all."

"Bedroom, floor, couch, anywhere, I don't care."

"Bed, I think." Ryuichi said, standing up with him, and carrying him into his room. Leaving him there for a moment, he went back to the living room and turned the CD player up to make sure they could still here the song. Re-entering the room, he stopped, looking at Tatsuha as he lay on the bed, waiting for him to come back.

Tatusha laid with his legs spread in an inviting pose. His whole body seemed to beg for Ryuichi's touch. "Hm, I can almost feel the bass thrumming through my body," he murmured, a slow, sensual grin on his lips as he crooked his finger, trying to get him back over to himself.

Ryuichi walked over as he was beckoned, sliding over top of him. "You can, can you? That's exactly how I feel on stage, the bass pounding through me. It's a huge turn on some nights. Especially tonight." he said, kissing the pulse of his neck.

Tatsuha moaned against the kiss at his throat, vibrating his throat. "Mm, if you ever need to let go, I'll be backstage from now on," he murmured, with a husky promise to his voice. He was kind of enjoying having a conversation while Ryuichi seduced his body.

"I just might have to take you up on that offer." Ryuichi said, moving a little lower to one of his nipples and gently sucking there.

He whimpered, arching closer to his clever tongue. "Oh, Ryuichi, I really am hoping you do."

Ryuichi smirked against his chest. "I'm sure we can arrange something to make sure it happens." He promised.

The teen moaned deeply, pressing closer to his lover. "I'll keep you to that. But for now, stop teasing and take me... please."

"As you wish." Ryuichi answered before grabbing the bottle of lube from the night table and spreading it on his fingers and in Tatsuha's passage.

Tatsuha arched upward into his lover's fingers, his body enjoying the feeling Even as he wanted to get more of him inside. "Ryuichi, I love feeling you inside me."

"Uhmm. I love feeling you around me. You're still so tight, and so hot." Ryuichi breathed out, finished with stretching him, and now coating his own shaft with the lube before slipping into him

Tatsuha cried out, his body feeling tight and full once Ryuichi entered him. "Oh, lord," he moaned out, even as his body seemed to suck him in and hold him close, as if unwilling to let him go.

Ryuichi sucked in his breath with a harsh gasp, feeling Tatsuha clamp down all along his length. So...perfect. This is how they belong together. It was so right, now matter what anyone thought. "I love you..." He murmured, finding a rhythm for them that fit the music that played continuously in the back ground. "I'll never let you go again." He swore, thrusting up and brushing Tatsuha's sensitive knot of nerves.

"I love you... OH!' Tatsuha cried out, as his prostate was being hit over and over again. Pleasure seemed to course through his body, even as he couldn't help but try to get closer to his lover; to take more of him inside.

If there was anything about this that he loved more than the act itself, Ryuichi would have to say it was the reactions he pulled from the teen, his moans and pants, the little cries of pleasure and his name, the looks on his face, seeing the pure pleasure in those deep blue eyes of his.

"Ah... you're so beautiful." He whispered into his ear, nibbling on it gently before moving to the flushed skin on his neck, continuing to thrust into him and draw the moans from him as his prostate was hit over and over.

Deep, passionate keening cries continued to fall from his lips, even as he couldn't help but work his own hips to bring more pleasure and enjoyment from their joining. It was always a turn on when Ryuichi talked to him while he made love to his body. It was almost as if the man could carry on a calm conversation while driving Tatsuha's body higher into bliss

"Ryu-ichi!" he stammered, his body feeling it self grow tighter and tighter. He was at the peak now, certain just one whisper of his name from the singer, along with the pulse of the song thrumming through his blood stream, would tip him over the edge.

"Tatsuha!" He hummed back, now laving attention upon one of his nipples, his tongue stroking the hot flesh as his hand slid down between their bodies to stroke his erection and bring him further away from the reality that sat unnoticed outside their bedroom. "Come for me, I love watching you." The singer panted, staring up at his lover as he spoke, urging him on to completion.

With a loud shout that seemed to echo off the walls and match the last note of the vocals in the song, Tatsuha felt himself plunge over the precipice and lose himself to total pleasure. His orgasm washed over and through his body, his cock spilling the thick, rich, white seed that had been building up. His skin sweat slicked and his breathing irregular.

Ryuichi smiled, hearing his yell, and with another couple of strokes, he too was lost in the passion they had created, spilling deeply into Tatsuha's body. He fell against his lover, their sweaty skin sliding against one another as they tried to capture more air.

"You're amazing Tatsuha. I love you so much." He whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple before rolling off to the side and drawing his body close to him.

XXXXX


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Ryu's New Assistant – Chapter 17

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

**Disclaimers:** Neither one of us own anybody or anything from Gravitation. We only wish too.

**Warnings: **YAOI! Finally what we've been working towards!

**Summary: **Tatsuha meets Ryuichi while working at the club that's last on Ryuichi's tour stops. Ryuichi's grateful to the nice waiter, and tracks him down again. He learns of Tatsuha's secret dream job and makes it happen.

**Characters: **Tatsuha - Nuriko

Ryuichi – Mayhem

Sai – Nuriko (no stealing!)

Tohma – Mayhem & Nuriko

Yuki – Nuriko

Shuichi – Mayhem

**Notes: **This chapter takes off EXACTLY at the end of the last. Just, together, the two were WAY too long (a 17 page chapter!). So, yeah. That explains that.

Mayhem: (dies)

Nuriko: (grabs her soul and puts it back) Get up. You have things you need to be doing.

Mayhem: Noooo…! Readers! Haveta tell them things!

Nuriko: No you don't. Go do your work, or we can't have fun later.

Mayhem: (Pouts) But-but...

The scene freezes, and Ryuichi steps forward.

"Mayhem is extremely overworked right now. She doesn't know when you'll have your next chapter. She asks for your patience though, and says maybe you'll have it on the weekend. Until then, we – me and Nuriko-chan – have to deal with her whiny emo self until she smartens up and does everything she's supposed too."

Mayhem: Hey!

Ryuichi: It's the truth.

Mayhem: …I know. (passes out on the bed)

Ryuichi: That's better. Until next chapter!

XXXXX

Tatsuha allowed his breathing to become a bit steadier before he laughed and snuggled against his lover, grateful for the warmth. "Mm, I think we're both amazing, and I love you just as much, if not more."

"Ah. So that's how it's gonna be. One of those 'I love you more', 'No, I love you more' things? Well, let's call it equal, ne?" Ryuichi teased as he held the teen close. "I'm serious though, I really do love you, and I'll prove it to you any way I can."

Tatsuha felt a warmth spread up his chest and neck until it blossomed across his cheeks. "You don't have to prove it, Ryuichi. I - I never thought I'd ever get to hear you say those words to me, let alone be able to one day be with you like this. It's more than I dreamed for, and yet, I want to be everything for you. I want to be a friend, partner, confidant, and lover. And yet, seeing you both at work and here, it's a miracle. You are truly an amazing person, Ryuichi, and I'm honored to be with you."

Ryuichi blushed brightly at his words and looked away a little. "I-I... you...ah, heck. Thank you. I know that this has been something you've been dreaming about forever, and I'm glad I could make one of your dreams come true. You are all that to me and more, and I hope I can be the same for you. I want to be there for you no matter what happens. We can't let the bad things distract and pull us apart anymore. I seriously and completely can't live without you. I-I...I need you more than I need to breathe, or eat, or drink, or sleep. You are my life, and without you, everything loses its value and I can't live. You are the only for me, and I couldn't last without you."

Tatsuha's flush deepened at those words, even as he sat up slightly, trailing delicate patterns across Ryuichi's chest. "I think; you are the poet, the singer, the romantic, and the clown all in one, Ryuichi. Without you, I am an incomplete person. And that's how it is when I'm not with you. You feel something missing. We are the other half of each other's heart. And I like that. You are everything to me, just as I am everything to you. No matter what comes, we will survive, because we love each other, right?" Even through his flush, his words were certain and full of hope and love. This was something he had wanted to say, and now, he finally had the chance.

"Right." Ryuichi agreed. "There would be nothing more perfect in this world or the next, than being with you." The patterns being traced across his skin tickled, and he shivered a little at the goose bumps that were left after his fingers moved over the skin. Leaning up, he captured his lips in a bruising kiss, sweeping his tongue roughly inside the warm cavern.

Tatsuha groaned into the mouth that seemed to plunder and tease all at the same time. His hands stopped teasing to find his nipples and begin working over them, his finger tips tweaking the slowly stiffening buds.

Ryuichi moaned as Tatusha's slender fingers found something else to occupy themselves. He moved his tongue in a tantalizing way, sliding against Tatsuha's and licking across his lips, nibbling slightly on the lower one before pulling it gently between his own lips and sucking on the flesh.

Tatsuha groaned, his body slightly responding to the stimulation. "Oh, can you handle another round, old man?" he teased breathlessly, once he had been able to reclaim his bottom lip.

"Old man, eh? Well, we'll have to see. I really don't know if I can. That last really took a lot out of me." Ryuichi pretended to still be out of breath from a few minutes ago, teasing right back. "I really can't keep up with you young people these days. You might just have to go have a cold shower." Ryuichi said, grinning up at the teen.

Tatsuha smirked, even as he trailed his hand down across Ryuichi's chest and then over his length. He then allowed his fingers to cross over to his own length, where he caressed the now straining length. "Or maybe I'll just masturbate right here, with you watching me. That would be much better than a cold shower."

The singer felt himself twitching back to life at Tatsuha's soft teasing strokes, but was more interested in watching him. "Hmm. I agree. It would be much better." Ryuichi said, leaning back on his elbows to watch. "So... go on. Give me a little show."

Tatsuha grinned and with slow strokes, he brought his arousal back to full hardness. He then leaned back, so that his cock and entrance were in Ryuichi's line of sight. His hand worked his length, causing a small spot of pre-cum to dot the tip, even as his entrance seemed to beg for attention.

Tatsuha didn't leave that area alone. Taking his free hand, he stretched out and began pushing a single finger of that hand into his body. "Oh, Ryuichi..."

Ryuichi watched his lover raptly, slowly stroking his own length, wanting to enjoy this and last until Tatsuha was done. He watched as Tatsuha reached down between his legs and began to finger his entrance. Damn he was hot.

Tatsuha slowly worked up to two fingers, his hand still slowly stroking his length. He wondered how long it would be before Ryuichi couldn't take the watching and had to take him again. Just the thought made him moan and his hold on his cock became a little firmer.

Ryuichi loved the sight of Tatusha slowly penetrating himself with his fingers and he stroked himself faster, working up his own pace. He wondered how long Tatsuha could last doing this.

Tatsuha was slow and meticulous. He worked his hole as if he had all the time in the world, even as he continued to caress and stroke his length. Each time a drop of pre-cum built up, he used it to make his hand glide that much easier along the swollen length.

Ryuichi was panting harshly, watching Tatsuha work himself. His own hand was moving faster along his length, fingers stretching down to fondle his sacs as he took in the beautiful sight laid out in front of him.

Tatsuha suddenly opened a single eye, grinning at him. "Hey, you can take me Ryu-chan. I'm certain you're up to it now," he said with a teasing grin and a glance at his lover's cock. "Or would you rather I straddled you and took you into me?"

"I like your second idea best." Ryuichi grinned. "Besides, if I'm not careful, I could break a hip." He laughed, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

Tatsuha smirked. "Of course, you being so old and all," he commented, even as he stopped teasing himself and shifted. Once on his hands and knees, he began kissing and licking his way up Ryuichi's leg, teasing and enjoying the taste of his skin.

Ryuichi's leg twitched at the attention Tatsuha was giving it. "Mmhmm. You tickle." He stated, trying to resist the urge to pull his leg back from the teasing lips.

Reaching the tender inner thigh, he sucked, leaving a hicky, before moving on to lightly lap at Ryuichi's cock. "Is it that bad?" Tatsuha murmured.

"uhhh...noooo. It's wonderful." The singer moaned as he felt the tongue on the head of his cock now.

Tatsuha grinned, trailing his tongue down along the top of the cock before trailing over to tease his way up the sensitive underside. Once he came back up to the tip, he moved to suckle the tip, then took the rest of the length into his mouth, sucking all of it inside the warm cavern of his mouth.

Ryuichi bucked his hips up gently into Tatsuha's mouth, unable to stop the movement. Having Tatsuha's lips on this part of him was much sweeter than anywhere else on his body.

Tatsuha suckled the length, tasting the lingering essence of Ryuichi still on the member. He worked till he was certain it was moist enough before letting it go and moving to straddle his hips, settling the cock at his entrance. With one swift move downward, he impaled himself on Ryuichi's length.

"TATS-UHA!" Ryuichi groaned, gripping his hips tightly, as the teen settled onto his length. "Oh! Move!"

Tatsuha gave a small smirk, even as he began to move slowly almost hesitantly over the length. "Oh, like this?" he asked.

"Yes! Just... Keep doing that!" Ryuichi said, throwing back his head.

Tatsuha grinned and slowly began moving up and down the thick length, even as he moaned ever so often. It was pleasure... pure and simple. He loved it.

Ryuichi thrust up into him as Tatsuha rode him, gripping his hips to keep the rhythm that Tatsuha had started. It felt so great, having him above him and around him. Heaven. He could die right now, and be the happiest man in the world.

Soon, the rhythm changed, becoming faster, Tatsuha's moans and pants becoming deeper, quicker. "Aw, Ryu... Ryuichi... I can't... hold out much... longer!" he gasped out.

Ryuichi removed a hand from his hip, moving it to stroke his cock in time with Tatsuha's movement's on top of him. "Are you ready?" He panted, "Come with me."

Tatsuha gasped, before he tensed, his balls pulling up before he spilled, his insides clenching around Ryuichi.

Ryuichi spilled into his passage as it clamped down around him, Tatsuha's hot seed spurting out across his stomach. He gasped, calling out his lover's name as his back arched.

"Ryuichi!" he cried, before slumping forward, spent and content. He was ready to fall asleep right where he was.

The singer wrapped his arms around the youth's back, drawing him close as they both started to drift into sleep. Kissing him softly on the brow, he murmured words of love to him before he finally fell asleep, needing a longer break before their next round.

Tatsuha sighed, getting comfortable, before allowing sleep to drag him away into oblivion.

XXXXX


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Ryu's New Assistant – Chapter 18

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

**Disclaimers:** Neither one of us own anybody or anything from Gravitation. We only wish too.

**Warnings: **YAOI! Finally what we've been working towards!

**Summary: **Tatsuha meets Ryuichi while working at the club that's last on Ryuichi's tour stops. Ryuichi's grateful to the nice waiter, and tracks him down again. He learns of Tatsuha's secret dream job and makes it happen.

**Characters: **Tatsuha - Nuriko

Ryuichi – Mayhem

Sai – Nuriko (no stealing!)

Tohma – Mayhem & Nuriko

Yuki – Nuriko

Shuichi – Mayhem

**Notes: **I hate myself today. And you know why. I'm sorry for what I did too you. You trusted me, and I destroyed that carelessly. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I wish you would. I will do anything for you right now. Anything. You want me to embarrass and make a fool of myself? I'll do it. I'll rip my worthless heart out of my chest right now and give it too you. Just ask.

I would still like to be your friend if you'd let me. I'll do better. I promise.

Fic-wise, we introduce ANOTHER new character. Yeah. She's not a very nice character, but she'll be gone soon enough. And more of whatever it is we've been giving you.

D/H: Thank you. I appreciate being told I suck and my writing's crap. Why the hell did you read 6 chapters then? At least WE can spell. Here, Nuriko, have a s'more; it'll make you feel better since we suck so much.

Nuriko: Yay... munchies. I was thinking I wouldn't be able to have my favorite treat with this story. Over 150 reviews and we finally get a flame. (bows to D/H) Thank you sooo much. I'll be your best friend for life.

XXXXX

Ryuichi let the final notes of the song hang in the air for a moment, before leaving the stage in a cloud of smoke and fireworks. He stood back stage, panting slightly, his chest heaving under his white dress shirt; His skin shinning with sweat from the exertion. An assistant handed him a bottle of water, and he nodded his head in thanks before going off to his dressing room. He had half an hour while BAD LUCK performed before he did a couple solo songs. Time to rest and hang out with his lover for a while. He smiled at that thought, taking another sip of his water before opening the door.

He had Tatsuha had been back together for a couple weeks now, and things couldn't be going better. Tohma finally relented to them, seeing that things were much better for all when they were together. Eiri and Shuichi completely approved, and Mika did reluctantly. He wasn't really sure what Tatsuha's father thought of it, but apparently it was okay with him. Ryuichi didn't have anyone to tell beyond Tohma and Noriko. Well, Kuma-chan too, but he had approved from the start. The only ones that didn't know they were together now, were his fans. The teeming mass of girls and guys only a couple hundred feet from where he stood now. He didn't know how THEY would react if they found out, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Shaking his head, he stepped into the room, looking around for Tatsuha.

Tatsuha had watched Ryuichi perform from the shadows of the stage. His heart had raced and he felt a small thrill at not only being able to see his lover perform, but being able to be so close to his idol at work, it was a wonderful feeling.

Grinning from the shadows, he followed behind Ryuichi once he walked off stage to his dressing room. Tatsuha was dressed to look professional today. His dark black suit went well with his black hair, even as the red silk under shirt seemed to make the black stand out. Black shoes and tie completed the outfit, as well as a pair of black shades. Once he was certain Ryuichi and him were alone, he pulled off the shades and slipped them into his inside jacket pocket. A smirk crossed his lips, even as he moved to wrap his arms around Ryuichi from behind, his lips moving to nuzzle at his neck.

"Hey there, Sakuma-san. That was a pretty hot performance. Think I can get a private one?" he purred, even as he pressed his bulge against his lover from behind. "It was just such a turn on; I couldn't help but keep my eyes locked on you."

Even after two weeks of being together, he still couldn't get enough of his lover, and watching him on stage, it had just become an even bigger turn on, Ryuichi's words from a couple weeks ago coming to mind, even as he wanted to test how true they were.

Ryuichi was surprised to feel Tatsuha come up behind him. Then he figured he shouldn't have been really. Of course his lover would have been watching every minute. "I'm sure something could be arranged," he murmured, pressing back against his lover's lower body.

Tatsuha moaned in response to the movement from his lover. There was one thing he had always wanted to do. He just had never wanted to until now.

"Hm, I hope so Ryu, because I can't wait until we get home. I need you now."

"I know. I need you too. That performance really got to me." Ryuichi said, turning in his lover's arms so that the evidence of both their arousals was apparent. "We're going to have to be quick though." He warned, knowing they wouldn't want to be found in an awkward position right before he had to go back on stage.

The teen moaned, pressing even closer, so that their covered lengths could grind against one another. "Oh, I can be quick, Ryu," he purred, leaning closer to him. "In fact... I was hoping we could try something new."

"Something new? What were you thinking of?" Ryuichi asked, bending a little to press a kiss to the pulse point on his neck, feeling it still racing in excitement under his lips. It only quickened his own racing pulse, this time with desire.

He purred deep in his throat, arching into him, even as one hand trailed over the front of Ryuichi's pants to tease the hidden desire beneath it. He then leaned in close to his lover's ear. "Would you let me take you?" he asked softly.

Ryuichi stilled for a moment. He hadn't been expecting that. "Uh...sure. That would be different." He answered him, hoping he didn't sound too reluctant.

Tatsuha pulled back, before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Don't worry about it. We can save it for some other time. Besides, you do have to go back up on stage." Grinning, he held up a silk handkerchief and winked. "Don't worry, I'm all prepared and this will keep the mess down."

That said, he undid his pants and dropped them to the floor, moving over to his lovers dresser and bending over, giving him a wonderful view of his backside. "Just be careful of your clothes, love. Won't do to mess them up."

Ryuichi raised an eyebrow at his lover's actions. Alright then. They could just do that instead. He had only been reluctant since it had been a while since he'd been uke in anything, and would rather have a bed and more time if he was going to let Tatsuha do that. "Okay..." He agreed; undoing his belt slowly and letting the material fall enough to expose his hard cock. He moved close to Tatsuha, running his hand over the globe of his buttocks, the smooth skin itself a turn on. Moving his hand around to the front of his body, he grasped Tatsuha's erection, stroking it slightly. Taking a breath, and pressing little kisses against the teen's spine, he pushed himself into the wet heat.

Tatsuha gasped, his eyes falling closed as the pleasure of becoming one with his lover raced through his body. "Mm, Ryuichi... I wish you could always be inside me."

"Mmmhmm. Might be a little difficult though." Ryuichi teased, sliding back out of him until only the tip was inside. Thrusting back in swiftly, he stroked along Tatsuha's hard length, an opposite rhythm to want he was doing behind him

Tatsuha moaned, his breathing becoming a bit hitched as he felt the mixing pleasures. "Of... course," he gasped out, even as he moved his hand down to hand his lover the silk handkerchief. "Here... don't want a... mess."

Ryuichi blinked a moment, before taking it. "Right... that's a... good idea." He moaned, thrusting in again. He didn't think he would last long, already pumped up from his performance, and then just having Tatsuha offer himself to him like that...oh gods. It was enough to do anyone in.

He began to moan and groaned; passion and pleasure mixing into one, making him feel bliss. "Ryu-ichi! I won't last much longer," he whimpered, his body tightening, even as his cock began leaking more. It was wonderful to think of all of this.

Ryuichi groaned, "Neither... will I!" as he gave a few more thrusts, before he felt himself reach the edge. Throwing himself over that edge, he slammed back into Tatsuha, releasing his seed into him.

Tatsuha felt himself sing out, coming hard and fast, his seed spilling into the cloth around his length, which had been making him feel so much more. "RYU-AAHH!" he cried, trying to muffle himself by biting his lower lip.

"Tatsuha!" Ryuichi called out, slumping against his back. Panting, he tried to regain his senses. "Wonderful." He said, leaning up a little to kiss his neck. "I'd love to stay with you... but I have to go back out there in...7 minutes." he said sadly. Pulling away, he took a wet cloth from the package on his dresser and cleaned himself up a little. Running his hand over Tatsuha's back as he still lay there, he went over to the rack of clothing in the corner and pulled on a fresh shirt.

He sighed, feeling contentment stealing over his body. Tatsuha then took one of the wipes and cleaned himself off, before pulling his pants up and fixing his clothes. Once his suit was back the way it was before their little round, he turned, leaning back against the dresser to watch him. "Our little moment didn't hurt your voice, did it?"

Ryuichi shook his head. "No. I'm fine. If we had had more time, and I'd been a little louder, than maybe. But it's alright. Thanks for asking though." he said, looking over his shoulder at the other man while he buttoned up his shirt.

Tatsuha smiled, walking over to him and using his hands to slowly do up the rest of his buttons, even as he stood behind him. "Well, that's a relief," Tatsuha murmured against his ear, before looking at the two of them and tastefully leaving some buttons undone. "You'll be amazing out there, as always."

"Thank you." Ryuichi murmured; turning a little more and kissing him full on the lips. "We'll play some more at home, okay?" he said, kissing him one last time before he had to go. At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Sakuma-san! You're up!" Someone yelled.

Breaking away reluctantly, he left the room, ready to rock the crowd again.

Tatsuha smirked, taking out his sunglasses and pulling them back on, before moving to follow, eager to watch the rest of the show.

XXXXX

Kali stepped out of the shadows by Sakuma-san's dressing room. She had hoped to get his autograph before he went back out, knowing it would be impossible after the show. But she had gotten a little more than what she wanted. She had seen his assistant enter the room after him, and decided to wait, build up her courage a little, before she knocked on the door. Then she heard something really weird. Pressing herself closer to the door, she listened carefully.

Kali's eyes widened when she realized what she was hearing. Sakuma-san was having sex! And not just that, with his assistant! His MALE assistant! She gasped. What would everyone think when they heard? She had to tell everyone! She heard a sudden shift in the murmurs from inside. Sakuma-san was coming out! Quickly, she hid behind some extra lighting equipment, and waited while the famous star left the room, followed by his assistant. Or was he Sakuma-san's lover! Or his whore? Either way, he looked entirely too satisfied with himself. She frowned. She'd fix that soon enough.

Tatsuha watched Ryuichi from backstage, his PDA in his hands as he watched him perform.

Ryuichi sang his heart out on the stage, not yet knowing that someone had discovered his secret.

XXXXX


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** Ryu's New Assistant – Chapter 18

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

**Disclaimers:** Neither one of us own anybody or anything from Gravitation. We only wish too.

**Warnings: **YAOI! Finally what we've been working towards!

**Summary: **Tatsuha meets Ryuichi while working at the club that's last on Ryuichi's tour stops. Ryuichi's grateful to the nice waiter, and tracks him down again. He learns of Tatsuha's secret dream job and makes it happen.

**Characters: **Tatsuha - Nuriko

Ryuichi – Mayhem

Sai – Nuriko (no stealing!)

Tohma – Mayhem & Nuriko

Yuki – Nuriko

Shuichi – Mayhem

Kali – Mayhem (no stealing!)

**Notes: **Awwww, thank you guys soooo much for bearing with me through this. I know it hasn't exactly been pleasant, but I think I'm doing better now… sort of. Anyways, I feel bad leaving you without a new chapter for so long! So here you go!

Oh, and next update will…probably be a while. No updates between Wednesday and Sunday, as I'm going home, and as we've previously learned, that's where I have a life. Unless I get super lucky and manage to get one to you sometime there. Don't hold your breath though.

XXXX

Kali stood backstage still, hoping to get a chance to speak with Sakuma-san afterwards. His assistant stood a few feet away from her, checking on the star's schedule. Oh, she would get him for this! She seethed. No one was supposed to touch the God, Sakuma Ryuichi! NO ONE! She had to stop this indecency!

An hour later, Ryuichi stepped off the stage for the second and final time that night. He smiled at Tatsuha, leaving it at a significant look for now. He took another water bottle, and as he tipped his head back to drink it down, he noticed a young girl off to one side. Becoming curious, he walked over, wondering if she maybe wanted an autograph, and had somehow snuck backstage.

Tatsuha followed him, one eyebrow raised. "Sakuma-san, don't spend too much time. We have an interview with the papers in thirty minutes."

"I'll just be a moment, Tatsuha-kun." Ryuichi replied, smiling at the young girl. "Hey... were you looking for an autograph?" He asked.

Kali tried to temper her glare. It wasn't Sakuma-san she was mad at, but him; what had Sakuma-san called him? Tatsuha-kun? Yes, him. Tatsuha-kun was the one she was angry at. Smiling a little, she replied. "I-I was wondering if I could get your autograph..." She asked, blushing a little because it was still Sakuma-san in front of her, gay or not.

Tatsuha's cell phone went off at that moment, playing the tune to Bad Luck's song, Glaring Dream. He grinned and picked it up. "Hello, bro, what can I do for you? I never expected the great Eiri Yuki to call his little brother for anything."

He listened, grimacing after a moment and holding the cell away from himself. He waited till it called down before listening. He then glanced over the PDA. "Yeah, he can make it tonight. I'll let him know." He laughed. "Then tell Shu-chan that I'll make certain he comes over. Can't have him upset with me. He's kind of like a brother-in-law after all." He listened once more before laughing a second time. "Ok, talk to you later. Bye."

He then looked at Ryuichi. "Hey! Shu-chan wants you over for dinner tonight."

Ryuichi turned, "He does? I wonder why? Okay. That sounds good." He turned back to the girl. "Sorry, what's your name?" he asked taking the paper and pen she offered him.

"Kali." She told him.

"That's a very pretty name. Here you are." He said, signing a quick message and his name, before handing it back to her. He made to leave, before she taught his sleeve.

"I-I know. About you." Kali said.

Ryuichi smiled. "What do you know about me sweetie?" He asked, flashing her his most charming smile.

"About you... and him." She nodded in Tatsuha's direction. "I heard you earlier. And I'm going to tell everyone."

Tatsuha felt anger rise in him, but he held back, looking at his lover before looking at her. "Well, we can't stop you from doing that. But I will say this much, do you hate that so much that you want to ruin the chance of ever seeing Ryuichi sing again? While I'll stand by him no matter what happens, we've both agreed that should the fans find out, we will stand by one another." That said; he looked at Ryuichi, giving him a soft smile.

Ryuichi stood shocked. He hadn't expected anyone to find out so soon. "I-I...I, uh. I understand you wanting to tell people, because... it's an important thing. But, my personal life is MY personal life, and the fans don't need to know. If you tell the magazines, fine. It won't do anything. We'll still be together. But Nittle Grasper may not be. Please, think before you do anything." He pleaded with her. He turned back to Tatsuha. "Let's go. Shu-chan's waiting for us." He said, before walking back to his dressing room to grab his stuff and leave.

Tatsuha paused, looking over at her. "You really hate me, don't you," he said in a soft voice.

"Yes." Kali told him, not bothering to hide it anymore. "No one should touch the God Sakuma-san. Especially not you." She spat at him, glaring fiercely.

Tatsuha smiled sadly. "Does that mean that he's not allowed to fall in love? To be happy? To be human?"

Kali looked at him oddly. "Sakuma-san is always happy. It's WRONG what you do with him. It's not love, and everyone else will agree!"

The teen raised an eyebrow. "I suppose telling you that he's the male in the relationship won't change your mind. And while I know Ryuichi will survive, I wonder if his fans could."

Kali just glared at him, before whipping around and storming off. She'd show him. The fans would be angry, as they should be. They would get rid of this "Tatsuha-kun" and get the real Sakuma-san back. This was so wrong!

He sighed, walking back to the door, his eyes sad as he removed his sunglasses to look at him. "Ryuichi, are you sure you're ready for the possibility that you may never sing again?"

Ryuichi looked at him seriously. "No. I'm not. This is my LIFE, Tatsuha. I can't just "give it up". I thought I could when I lost you, but even then, I was working, making that song better for you. What will I do without my music? I could always go abroad, but Japan is my HOME. I don't want to leave everyone and everything I love just because my fans can't handle it."

Tatsuha bit his lip, looking away. "Maybe I could go away for a while. Till things calm down."

Ryuichi shook his head. "No, I don't want you doing that either. We will figure something out. Whether she tells people or not. We HAVE to stay together, to show that nothing can affect us or our relationship. Because, we are more important to each other than anything else in this world, right?"

Tatsuha nodded. "Right. And like Shu-chan did with my brother, you're stuck with me. I just didn't want to make you sad, because of our relationship."

"That could NEVER make me sad. It's what makes me so happy all the time.I've never been happier then when I'm with you." Ryuichi told him, leaning up and giving him a gentle kiss. "We can continue this in the car. I want to get out of here, now."

He nodded. "But you have that interview before we can go to Shu-chan's."

Ryuichi frowned. "Can we cancel it?"

Tatsuha looked at him. "I can't cancel, only reschedule."

Ryuichi thought about it. "What if... we tell them ourselves, before Kali does. At least it would be out there for real, and from US so it won't look so bad, like we've been hiding it."

"Best time to do it before she can is by telling the newspaper you have the interview with tonight. And that's how Eiri protected Shuichi and himself. He came right out and told everyone."

"Okay. We'll do that then. Me and you together. Right?" Ryuichi asked, looking up at him hopefully.

Tatsuha nodded. "Together. It's what I've always told you, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Alright. Let's get out of here." Ryuichi said, more than ready to leave.

Tatsuha nodded, moving to lead Ryuichi out the side door and into the waiting limo. "So, we face the newspapers?"

"Yep. We face them, and tell them everything." Ryuichi agreed, getting into the limo. He pulled another bottle of water from the mini fridge in the back as he sat back.

Tatsuha raised an eyebrow at those words. "**Everything**?" he asked, stressing the word.

"Well... maybe not everything. Like, not details, but we tell them we're together, at least."

"And living together?" Tatsuha asked.

"Yeah... I don't know. You think that's okay? How about we figure out what to say and what not to say?"

Tatsuha smiled. "The more honest you are, the more your fans will understand. Above all, Ryu-ai, just be yourself."

"Ryu-ai? That's a new one. But, you're right. Honesty is best." Ryuichi said

He smiled softly. "Well you're my Ryu and you're my ai... my love... so I just put the two together. But I can not call you it if it bothers you."

"Nono, it doesn't bother me! I like it!" Ryuichi said, not wanting his boyfriend to think he hated it.

One dark eyebrow rose. "Really? You sounded like you didn't like it."

Ryuichi frowned. "I did? Well, I was just surprised by it. But I do like it. It's very... cute, and... loving." he smiled.

"Well, I love you. It's that simple."

Ryuichi grinned. "You're right. It is that simple."

Tatsuha smiled, kissing him softly.

"Mmmhmm." Ryuichi moaned into the kiss, melting into it.

Tatsuha groaned, pulling him close, even as he deepened the kiss.

Ryuichi returned it just as deeply, before pulling back. "We can't...not now..."

Tatsuha sighed, leaning back in his seat. "Yes, I know."

Ryuichi smiled. "Sorry, I want to too, but we have to be ready for this."

Tatsuha shrugged. "I didn't know kissing would make us un-ready for the truth. I want everyone to know, Ryu. I want to shout it from the rooftops that Ryuichi Sakuma loves me... and that I love him... and that, most of all, he wants to stay with me forever."

He scrunched up his nose. "That's not what I meant and you know it. And I know; I want to do the same. So, pretend this is Tokyo Tower and we're both shouting it out to the world."

Tatsuha smirked, his eyes twinkling, even as he opened up the sunroof. "Okay, I will."

Ryuichi's eyes widened. "Not now! You can't do that! Sit down!" He grabbed Tatsuha's jacket as he made to stand up and pulled him back to him. "You don't have to take me so literally!"

The teen laughed, even as he fell back in the seat. "You just ruined all my fun."

"Good! Because you just gave me a heart attack!"

Tatsuha frowned, leaning back against his seat, looking away. "Yeah, yeah, I won't go shouting out how much I love you to the world."

Now it was Ryuichi's turn to frown. "I highly doubt shouting it from the roof of a limo is a good idea, Tatsuha."

Tatsuha stared at him. "We're about to tell a world wide newspaper that we're a couple. Why can't I shout it from the sunroof? Not like anyone will really pay any attention to it."

Ryuichi glared before folding his arms and sitting back against the seat. "Because. I don't want you too. It's silly, and childish, and clichéd. And maybe I don't want to tell the newspapers anymore if you're going to be like this."

Tatsuha's eyes flashed with pain, which he quickly hid behind sunglasses. "Fine. Then you can let me out at the next stop and I'll go home. I know it's silly, childish, and clichéd, but damnit, I love you. And for once in my life, I'm tired of hiding it!"

Ryuichi was silent for a moment. "Fine. Go home then. You can pack while you're there, and we won't have to tell anyone anything ever again. Because there won't be an 'us' to tell anyone about."

Tears seemed to fill his eyes, but the dark shades hid the fact. He swallowed and nodded. "Fine. I'll be gone before you return," he said, watching the traffic. The second they reached the street light, he got out, slamming the door and stalking toward their hotel, even as hot tears began to pour down his cheeks.

Ryuichi sat in shock as Tatsuha got out and slammed the door. _Oh god. What did I do!_ He couldn't believe he had just said that to Tatsuha! That's not what he wanted at all. ARGH! Stupid pride! He should have just apologized! He got an idea. Stupid, he had said so himself, but it was all he had. Standing up, he stood on the seat, out the sunroof that was still open.

"Tatsuha!" He yelled. "I didn't mean that! Come back! I love you!" He yelled to the retreating figure. "Please Tats-chan! I love you so much!" The limo started moving again, taking him further away. "Nonono! Stop! We have to get him back!"

Tatsuha whirled around, staring at his lover, even as Ryuichi did the one thing he had just admitted as silly and stupid. He couldn't help but smile, even as the limo pulled over, so its rider didn't try to jump out of a moving vehicle. He walked back over toward him, shaking his head. "I thought that was silly, childish, and clichéd?"

"I decided I don't care. You're way more important than public image. Please, I really didn't mean it. Heat of the moment and everything. Please come back to me!" Ryuichi begged, still hanging out the roof.

Tatsuha stood beside the limo, looking right up at his lover, glasses off and his eyes red. "Now, how can I refuse such a thing?" he asked, looking around at the fan's who's mouths were wide open. He then smirked. "Should I let him go? Or come back to him?"

"GO BACK TO HIM!" the crowd shouted once the surprise wasn't holding them still. Tatsuha smirked.

"Well, with fans like this, I guess I had better take you back, ne, Ryu-ai?"

Ryuichi blinked at the crowd he hadn't even noticed gathering, before smiling widely. Slipping down back into the car, he got out and flung himself at Tatsuha. "Thank you. I'm so sorry!"

Tatsuha smiled, holding him tightly. "Don't be. We just let stress get to us. Plus, I think your fans won't mind us at all."

"Just as long as Sakuma-san is the Seme in the relationship!" someone hollered out.

Ryuichi blushed at that comment. "It seems like they don't mind. There goes having to tell them, ne?"

Tatsuha glared. "Not all of them know. Tell the paper, if you want, and then they won't feel so bad."

Ryuichi backed down at his glare. "True. I'll tell them. I promise." He said, looking down. He still needed to redeem himself in his lover's eyes, and this would be the best way to do it.

He sighed, meeting Ryuichi's gaze. "I only want you to do it if you want to do it."

"I do want too. And I will. But, you have to be with me on this. I know, it's mostly me, but that's just because I'm so unsure you're really with me. Forever. I'm... not used to it." Ryuichi blushed deeper.

He smiled softly. "I am with you Ryu-ai. Now and forever. Only you can ever push me away."

"And I won't, not anymore." Ryuichi promised. "I love you Tats-chan."

"I love you too, Ryu-ai."

XXXXX


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** Ryu's New Assistant – Chapter 20

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

**Disclaimers:** Neither one of us own anybody or anything from Gravitation. We only wish too.

**Warnings: **YAOI! Finally what we've been working towards!

**Summary: **Tatsuha meets Ryuichi while working at the club that's last on Ryuichi's tour stops. Ryuichi's grateful to the nice waiter, and tracks him down again. He learns of Tatsuha's secret dream job and makes it happen.

**Characters: **Tatsuha - Nuriko

Ryuichi – Mayhem

Sai – Nuriko (no stealing!)

Tohma – Mayhem & Nuriko

Yuki – Nuriko

Shuichi – Mayhem

Kali – Mayhem (no stealing!)

**Notes:** EARLY UPDATE! Woot!

Happy Easter Everyone!

XXXX

Ryuichi sat in a warmly decorated room with Tatsuha in a chair next to him, a reporter across from them. She was really nice; one of the best reporters Ryuichi had ever worked with. She was pleasant and easy going, trying to ask him questions that he maybe hadn't been asked before, which was quite difficult.

"Now, we've heard all about your recent music life. Is there anything new in the rest of your life? Are you seeing anyone? Decided to finally break those millions of hearts and settle down?"

Ryuichi looked over at Tatsuha, smiling a little. It was now or never. "That's an ironic question. Because I had intended to tell you whether you asked or not. Yes, I am seeing someone. I'm not yet ready to 'settle down', but we will be together for a long time - forever if we can manage it." He answered smoothly, hiding his little bit of apprehension. "Actually, they're here with me now."

"Really?" the reporter asked. "Can we meet them?"

Ryuichi smirked. "You already have. Met Tatsuha Uesagi, my personal assistant, #2 fan, and lover." Ryuichi said, holding his hand out to the teen.

Tatsuha, for his part, remained calm and placed his own hand into Ryuichi's, squeezing it gently, encouragingly. "Although I'm a little sad I'm his #2 fan, but I've got the better end of the whole deal."

The reporter, well, she didn't freak out, which was a plus. She simply raised her eyebrow in surprise. "Really? And how long have the two of you been together? I'm guessing you haven't told anyone publicly, because I'm sure it would be all over the place. I mean, Sakuma-san has quite the reputation with the ladies..."

Tatsuha smiled. "Yes, Ryuichi does have a good reputation with them, yet I have to admit, I was just lucky to have won him over. It wasn't easy, let me tell you. Yet, we've kept it quiet with good reason. We've been together for a while now, but sometimes the fans can have mixed reactions to such things."

"That's very true Uesagi-san, so why have you decided to tell them now? What if they reacted badly and Sakuma-san looses his followers?"

Tatsuha gave Ryuichi's hand another squeeze. "Well that's just it. One fan did find out, and she threatened to tell the tabloids. While Ryuichi lives to sing, it would hurt him more if this news came from those trash papers than from himself. So we decided telling the public was best. Besides, a few of them found out on the way here, and they were all positive about it."

The reporter smiled at them. "I see. Well, I'm glad you decided to tell someone before your career was killed due to people's insensitivity. This is really great, and I'm happy for the both of you. Unfortunately, we seem to have to cut this short. Is there anything else you wish to tell your fans?"

Tatsuha looked at Ryuichi, knowing it wasn't his place to say anything to his fans.

"Nothing but that. We just want it out there now. It's up to them whether they hate it or agree with you. We'll leave it up to them, but either way, I still keep up my music as long as I can." Ryuichi said, smiling at the reporter, and squeezing Tatsuha's hand.

"Thank you Sakuma-san. Thank you both. I hope we can talk again sometime soon." The reporter said, standing with them, and bowing, before holding out her hand.

"Thank YOU." Ryuichi said, taking her hand, and even kissing the back of it. "This was a really excellent interview."

XXXXX

It was an hour later, and the two were at Yuki and Shuichi's apartment, getting ready for dinner and enjoying the familiar feeling of a home. Tatsuha had immediately headed into the kitchen to see what he could do in there. Shuichi was currently trying to push him back out to the living room. "Tats-chan! I've got it, I can make dinner for everyone, and you can go relax with the others. You're my guest! I'm not going to let you cook!" Shuichi pleaded with him, trying to pushing him out the door, but the younger man was better at resisting him, and Shuichi tired quite easily.

Eiri sat in the living room, enjoying a cigarette. "Leave him alone, brat. He doesn't trust my cooking and no one in their right mind would eat yours," Yuki murmured to Shuichi.

Tatsuha grinned at those words. "No offense Shu-chan, but I wanna life to see tomorrow. So enjoy this today and go visit with Ryuichi."

Shuichi slumped a little. "I'm not THAT bad Yuki. I've gotten better!" He defended himself, finally leaving Tatsuha in the kitchen to do his thing. Sitting next to Eiri on the couch, he rested his head against his arm as he turned to his friend.

"Tatsuha said you had an interview earlier, when I called. How'd it go?"

Ryuichi started at the question, having been watching the closeness of the couple across from him. "Oh. It went really well. One of the best I've ever had. I got to tell them a lot of things."

Tatsuha began grilling some boneless chicken, even as he shredded some carrots and began creating salads.

Eiri sighed, watching them. "I assume you really told them something that made them let you go early," he said in a cool tone.

Ryuichi blinked, not sure if he got what the blonde was saying. "Um. I guess I might have."

"What did you tell them Ryu-chan? There's not much they don't already know about you." Shuichi spoke up.

Ryuichi flushed a little. "I... I um. Told them about me and Tatsuha. We figured it was time to see what the fans would think."

Eiri laughed, but it didn't sound happy. "I see. That certainly gave them plenty of news right there." Eiri then turned his attention to his brother. "Tatsuha, are you all right with this?"

Tatsuha nodded, a soft smile on his lips, even as he began making a homemade salad dressing. "Of course I'm ok with it. I was there when he did it."

"Yeah, it was good having him actually there. And, well, we were kinda of doing a bit of damage control. A fan... well, they sort of heard us back stage in between the concerts tonight. We figured it would be better if we told the fans before they did." Ryuichi explained a little more fully.

Eiri's eye brow seemed to rise higher at those words. "Before they did? Just what were you doing to warrant them wanting to tell anyone anything?"

Tatsuha flushed, focusing on his meal, refusing to answer when his brother would just tease him mercilessly.

Ryuichi turned a dark red at the question. "We ah... were otherwise engaged in my dressing room. They overheard and figured it out." Ryuichi said, hiding his face a little.

Shuichi neatly face planted on the floor. "You were 'otherwise engaged'! You were having sex in your dressing room and they heard you! Oh my god! Ryu-chan!"

Tatsuha couldn't hide the smirk that crossed his face at Shuichi's words. It was kind of cute. Grinning, he opened a can of sliced mandarin oranges and drained them.

Eiri couldn't help but smirk, looking at Shuichi. "Well, that certainly sounds interesting. Although, someplace like a park or a dressing room might be more impressive," he said without even a hint of embarrassment.

Ryuichi just stared at the blonde. He didn't want to KNOW. "Well, anyways, they threatened to tell the media, we did it before they could." He explained. "I'm sure you've done it Shu-chan, so you shouldn't be chiding ME."

Tatsuha did begin to laugh from his place in the kitchen. The pink-haired singer looked like he was going to turn twelve shades of red.

Eiri sighed. "Sadly, that's one place we haven't managed yet."

"I'm sure you will at some point." Ryuichi told him, mastering his own red face.

"YUKI! Don't tell them things like that! We will not be doing backstage at a concert!" Shuichi whined at Eiri.

Tatsuha finished off the Asian Chicken Salad that he had been making and brought out the four large plates, plenty of chicken on each of them. A Asian Sesame Dressing was made to add a special flavor to the salads. "Dinner's ready."

Eiri gave his lover a grin, as if he planned for just such a thing to happen. All the while, he nodded to his brother and dug into the food.

Ryuichi looked up as he was handed a plate. "Thanks, love." he told him, taking his free hand and kissing the palm. "It looks wonderful."

Tatsuha smiled, taking a seat beside him. "You're welcome. I hope it tastes as good as it looks."

Eiri grunted. "It's passable, Tatsuha."

Shuichi hit Eiri lightly on the arm. "It's excellent, Tats-chan. Just ignore him."

Tatsuha nodded, taking a bite. "Yeah, I know. That's his way of saying its good."

Eiri simply acted as if he didn't feel anything from the smack his lover had given him.

There was a silence for a moment, before Ryuichi became a little uncomfortable. "So, Shu-chan, how do you think the concert went tonight? You were out of there pretty quickly."

Tatsuha ate quietly, enjoying the moment. After all, the two singers could understand one another far better than anyone else.

Eiri sat back, also eating quietly to let them talk.

XXXXX

Filler chapter!

Soooo… we actually haven't written anything in like, 2 weeks, so, sometime soon I'm gonna run out of stuff to update. It doesn't help that Kingdom Hearts 2 has stolen my Nuriko-chan! (cries) I want her back!


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** Ryu's New Assistant – Chapter 21

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

**Disclaimers:** Neither one of us own anybody or anything from Gravitation. We only wish too.

**Warnings: **YAOI! Finally what we've been working towards!

**Summary: **Tatsuha meets Ryuichi while working at the club that's last on Ryuichi's tour stops. Ryuichi's grateful to the nice waiter, and tracks him down again. He learns of Tatsuha's secret dream job and makes it happen.

**Characters: **Tatsuha - Nuriko

Ryuichi – Mayhem

Sai – Nuriko (no stealing!)

Tohma – Mayhem & Nuriko

Yuki – Nuriko

Shuichi – Mayhem

Kali – Mayhem (no stealing!)

**Notes:** Ack! I swear, I haven't forgotten you guys! I've just been really busy! School ends for me next week, so I'm working really hard, and studing, and I got to pack and head home after that, so I haven't had time to do this.

We are close to the end, we just haven't worked on it lately, cause, well, Nuriko's awakened a new obsession with me, and his name is Cloud. So, We've been rping Kingdom Hearts instead of this. Sorry. (cries) Don't worry though! We still have a lot to do with this, end is near or not!

XXXXX

Tatsuha had noticed that once word was out that they were a couple, it seemed to spread like wildfire. While there were many who didn't mind the fact that Ryuichi was gay, but there were many who seemed to blame Tatsuha for his new preference.

Sighing Tatsuha climbed out of the car, noticing the signs both for and against their relationship. If he got hit by one more tomato, he was going to scream. Turning back to the car, he held his hand out to help his lover and boyfriend out of the car.

Ryuichi took hold of his hand, and climbed wearily from the car. There had been a mixed reaction, equally for and against it. It suddenly seemed he was just "gay" not bi anymore like he had been previously. Apparently, he hadn't been correctly informed of which orientation he was. And a lot of this seemed to be put on Tatsuha, like he had suddenly "changed" the singer. Whatever. He would be who he was, no matter what everyone thought. He just wanted to be with the other man, and frankly, it was making him really tired. He couldn't BELIEVE some people. Two days, and already they had received several hate mail letters, telling them it was just awful what they did. A sin, an abomination, etc. And it was going to continue. Forever it seemed like. Ryuichi just wanted to get back to work and try to get past it. Show that it wouldn't affect their relationship. Which it wouldn't. It would just affect HIM.

Tatsuha gave Ryuichi a small smile and squeezed his hand in a reassuring gesture. He then headed toward the front of the studio. He managed to not get pegged with rotten fruit, but this time, someone managed to get some foul smelling water over his suit, his hair falling into his eyes, the moisture plastering them to his face. "Well... that's new," he grumbled, even as he held the door open.

Ryuichi glared in the direction of the water-thrower. Geez. They couldn't go anywhere. Shutting the door firmly behind them, he turned to his boyfriend. "I'm so sorry," he murmured, pushing back his wet bangs. "I didn't think this would all come down on you."

Tatsuha shrugged. "Don't be sorry, Ryu-ai. It happens. It's just water... I think. I'll survive it. At least you've sold more records than ever before because of this."

"Yes, but that's not what matters. This really isn't fair. They keep blaming you, saying you've "tainted my purity". They really do think I'm a god, and this is ridiculous."

"It'll pass, just give it time."

"Easier said then done." Ryuichi replied, stepping into the elevator after Arn. Sometimes it was REALLY good to have a body guard. Especially when he willingly got hit with various questionable food products for your boyfriend.

He gave Ryuichi a soft smile, kissing his lips lightly, with Arn smiling at the action. "Ryu... I'm ok with it. Really. Once the newness wears off, it won't be as bad."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But still. I don't like it." The singer pouted.

"Well, don't like it. But don't feel so bad about it. I'm kind of getting used to it."

Ryuichi rolled his eyes. "Oh great. You're getting used to being hit by disgusting things. Wonderful. Now you'll be expecting it all the time." He stepped off the elevator. "Maybe we should go away for awhile. We could use a vacation anyways. Someplace nice. And romantic. What do you think?"

"You finish that new CD, and I'll plan a trip to anyplace you wanna go, love."

Ryuichi wrinkled his nose in distaste. "But... c'mon! It can wait, right? Please?"

"You have four songs left for the CD. Show me how good you are and finish them today; then I'll plan it."

"But what if I don't get all four done today? Then what? We get to stay here and be pelted by tomatoes?"

"For one more day, of which, I'm certain I can handle. But we're already behind on this CD, Ryuichi. You want to keep being a singer, so don't worry about the bad and get this done."

"Shoot. I forgot we were behind on this thing. Alright. We'll make it perfect in one go, then we're gone."

Tatsuha nodded. "I'll call around and see where I can get tickets to on short notice."

"Well, don't worry about that just yet. We haven't decided where to go. Help me get through this, and we can leave in a couple more days if we have too."

Tatsuha smiled, kissing his lover once more. "I know. But I still need to know where we can get to at the spur of the moment, so that I can know what places we can talk about going to."

"Alright, alright! I'll let you take care of that then. I've got work to get done. See you at lunch." Ryuichi said, leaning up to kiss him deeply.

Tatsuha couldn't help but moan, using his hands to pull Ryuichi a little closer, just to drag the kiss out a little more.

"Mmmm. Tats..." He groaned against his soft lips. He loved kissing him so much. It was a new discovery every time, and it never got old. He wished he could just lose himself in the teen's kiss, but he couldn't then. It never seemed to be the right time anymore. With a groan, he pulled away. "Sorry..."

Tatsuha smiled. "It's ok. Go get to work."

"Yessir!" Ryuichi mock saluted, marching off to the recording room, looking back over his shoulder to blow him a kiss before he disappeared from the world for the next several hours.

Tatsuha laughed, moving off to another part of the office to make phone calls and see what places they could get to on short notice.

Ryuichi sang his heart out, concentrating on Tatsuha in his mind, as he automatically sang out the words he knew by heart, just as he knew his lover's face. The notes flowed effortlessly and perfectly into place, and with a final note, song one was recorded, perfect the first time, just as he said it would be. "One down, three to go," he murmured to himself, taking a drink from the water bottle on the stool next to him.

Tatsuha got a hold of several travel places, but most only had places in the United States free on such short notice. Some of them gave him good discounts when he mentioned Ryuichi's name. Other's seemed dead set to change from some flights to none.

Four hours later, and he didn't know how many takes, the producer called it made, and let him go, telling him it went great and they would get it cut and sent in as soon as possible. Heaving a grateful sigh, he set the headset down, and open the studio door, going to find Tatsuha, wherever he was hiding.

Tatsuha slipped from his small office that he had in the studio, so that he could work on deals without making too much noise. Looking around, he noticed his lover coming up the hallway. "How'd it go?"

Ryuichi made a little face at the question. "First one was perfect the second I got in there. The other's... I don't know. They never seemed to go right. I finally got them though. The producer said it was perfect, and I'm immune to it now." Ryuichi told him, wrapping his arms around his neck and sagging against him. "Hey... could you go listen to them for me? Make sure they really are perfect?"

Tatsuha looked around, hoping his brother-in-law wasn't around to hear this. "Come on Ryuichi, I'm not a producer. I wouldn't know what to listen for."

Ryuichi frowned. "You don't have to be. You could tell what was wrong with that other song. The one on my last album I rewrote for you. Please?"

"Yes, Tatsuha, please lend them you're ear," Tohma said, walking in from around the corner.

Tatsuha swallowed. He hoped his brother-in-law wasn't about to slyly get at him for even thinking about doing it once. "Really, it's not my job."

"Sooo? It's not like you're not going to listen to it sometime. And Tohma, I wasn't asking you." Ryuichi told his friend rather rudely. Truthfully, he blamed Tohma for a little of their public problem, since he had started it by dragging the teen home in the first place.

Tohma smiled, unfazed. "Actually, I was being serious. The work that you did after he told you it was lacking was the best I've heard. So I trust his judgment. From here on out, on top of being your Personal Assistant, I want him to be your producer for your solo CD's. Or more precisely, I want him in charge of making certain they are done correctly."

Tatsuha's jaw dropped open, but it was obvious his brother-in-law wasn't finished.

"I've also began working on a campaign to keep the fans from the building, as well as some photo opportunities of you two happily together, to counter the negative publicity."

Ryuichi would have fallen over in shock had Tatsuha not been holding him up. "Are you serious? Why? What made you change your mind?"

Tohma raised an eyebrow. "Whatever are you talking about, Ryuichi? I've been on your side since I realized you function poorly without one another."

Tatsuha held his love a little closer. "You want me to be more involved?"

"You have not. You only "helped" get us back together because it was more beneficial to YOU." Ryuichi stated.

"While I will admit that having you on the label is a good thing, Ryuichi, I will let you go to another record label if you wish. No breach of contract or anything like that."

Tatsuha's eyes widened. That said a lot, when Tohma Seguchi was willing to let you go. It showed he really cared. While his caring sometimes was a bit obsessive, it was certainly one you could count on.

Ryuichi's eyes narrowed. There was more to this than he was letting on. There had to be. "And why would you do that, Tohma? I would have thought you wanted me here still... unless, you're firing me due to the bad press I seem to be suffering from lately?"

Tohma sighed, looking to Tatsuha. "No. I have to say we've sold more CD's due to this bad press than ever before. So personally, that isn't it. We've been friends for a long time. If you feel you can get away from the negative by going somewhere else, then go."

Tatsuha smiled. "While Tohma is crazy on his best days, he's still my brother. If he says it that way, then he means it."

Ryuichi frowned. Was it just him, or was he missing something here? "We were going to take a bit of a vacation, Tohma, a well deserved break, but we fully intended to return after a while."

"As long as the CD is finished then go. I'm certain we can survive without you for a while."

Tatsuha finally laughed softly, he couldn't help it. "Being a soon-to-be-daddy has made you a little nicer, Tohma."

Tohma smiled. "Don't let it get around."

"I just finished. You interrupted me begging him to go listen to it, remember? And since when was Mika-chan pregnant?"

Tohma smiled softly at those last words. "For about the last three months. We were trying to keep it quiet. But I think that announcing it, along with Ryuichi as a godfather will get things back to normal."

Tatsuha smiled. "And I'm more than willing to listen to it, seeing as it's my job now."

"Sounds like an excellent idea! We can do those pictures of me and Tats together, as well as all of us with Mika-chan for when you announce it. It'll be good I think."

Tohma nodded. "Sounds like a really good idea. I'll go let you listen to the songs, so you two can get out of here. I'm certain the cleaning crew would enjoy the break."

Tatsuha flushed, but didn't say anything.

Ryuichi laughed. "Alright. We'll be out of here soon enough. C'mon Tats-chan. The songs aren't going to wait for you all day." He said, starting to drag him off.

Tatsuha laughed, allowing his lover to lead him away. He smiled, waving to Tohma before he was out of sight. "Hey love, think Tohma's gonna become a softy once his little one is born?"

"Possibly. That's a scary thought though." Ryuichi said, giving a little shudder.

Tatsuha laughed. "How so?"

"Because. It's Tohma we're talking about, remember? I don't know if he even HAS a soft side."

Tatsuha snickered at that, walking into the recording room to listen to the songs.

XXXXX


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** Ryu's New Assistant – Chapter 22

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

**Disclaimers:** Neither one of us own anybody or anything from Gravitation. We only wish too.

**Warnings: **YAOI! Finally what we've been working towards!

**Summary: **Tatsuha meets Ryuichi while working at the club that's last on Ryuichi's tour stops. Ryuichi's grateful to the nice waiter, and tracks him down again. He learns of Tatsuha's secret dream job and makes it happen.

**Notes: **Been awhile hasn't it? Well, we're truly sorry to have made you wait. Life intruded, and our break turned out to be a little longer than expected. We're doing much better now, and Life seems to be giving us room to breathe again. So, please enjoy, and let us know you still like it, even though we're awful for making you wait. :-)

XXXXX

Ryuichi played the songs back for him, watching his reaction to see if they actually were good or not.

Tatsuha listened to all of them, nodding at every one of them but the last one.

"What? What is it?" Ryuichi asked worriedly, not liking the look on his face.

"It's like the last time I had trouble with the song. It's really good... the lyrics are powerful and the music is great, but you sound like you just wanted to get out of here."

Ryuichi pulled a face. "Cause I did?"

Tatsuha grimaced. "Well, that would be the reason then, wouldn't it?"

"Ummm... Yes?"

"Do you plan to fix it?"

"...I guess?"

Tatsuha felt frustration building up. "Did you become a question boy all of a sudden? Don't you have an answer for anything?" he grumbled.

"No! I'll redo it! Geez! Gah." Ryuichi said. "Do I have to do it now though?"

Tatsuha raised an eyebrow. "No vacation until you do it. It can wait... but I won't book the trip till it's done. Also... no love making either."

Ryuichi's jaw dropped in shock. "No! You can't be serious! No fair Tats-chan!"

Serious, dark eyes stared at him. "Yes, I know, but you were the one who said you didn't want another day like today. So I have to do something that will inspire you to want to get this done as soon as possible."

"And THAT is going to inspire me?" Ryuichi asked incredulously.

Tatsuha grinned and pulled his lover close, kissing him deeply, even as one hand caressed his length through his pants. Since they were alone, he didn't fear being caught. "No, this is the inspiration."

"O-Okay." Ryuichi breathed, already trying to move closer to Tatsuha's touches. "I think I'm inspired enough to do it now."

Tatsuha's lips curved up into a smirk. "Oh, are you certain?" he asked, pressing his hand more firmly to his crotch, teasing his body into wakefulness.

"Mmm. Yes. And unless you stop that, you're going to have to break your 'no sex' promise and get down on the floor."

Tatsuha almost remarked that it would be Ryuichi on the floor, but he stopped himself. He hadn't brought it up since the concert. With one last caress, he let go. "Go sing then. Sing to me... as if you're singing only for me."

"Okay. I'll do it just for you." He walked out to the sound booth getting all set up. Receiving the "go ahead" from Tatsuha, he began, doing it properly this time around. He sang for him, and only him, putting as much heart into it as he had the first.

The teen smiled, nodding as he listened, teasing his lover by letting Ryuichi see him playing with his own length as the song played. He knew Ryuichi could continue to sing without stopping. But Tatsuha was certain he was about to be jumped the second it was recorded.

Finally getting it down right, Ryuichi stepped back into the room where Tatsuha was, a predatory look in his eyes. "I did it properly. Now I want what you promised me." He told the teen. Coming closer, he reached out and starting rubbing against his length himself, moving Tatsuha's hand out of his way. "Hmm. You're already hard. That's no fun."

Tatsuha grinned, his eyes gleaming. "Of course. Watching you at work made me really hard just being able to hear you," Tatsuha murmured.

"I know... watching you as I sang was a real turn on too. Let's do something about it then." Ryuichi grinned suggestively, already moving his hand down under Tatusha's pants, feeling for the warm column of flesh.

Tatsuha gasped, his eyes slowly closing as he allowed pleasure to wash over him. While he wanted to ask once more about what he had at Ryuichi's concert, he didn't. He knew his lover needed his body right now. Which was all he cared about for the moment. "Ryuichi, please. I need you."

"I know. But we're going to do it a little slower...after all that time you spent torturing me; it's time to return the favor." Ryuichi said, undoing Tatsuha's pants and pulling him out. Sinking to his knees, he stared worshipfully at Tatsuha before making a move, lightly blowing his breath across the head.

A deep moan passed his lips, even as a soft shiver passed through his body. Oh, his lover was going to tease the hell out of him this time. Personally, he was looking forward to every touch.

Ryuichi smirked, seconds before he engulfed the tip in his hot mouth. He then released it quickly, blowing more hot air over the head. Reaching up, he stroked it softly, teasing touches all along it, placing the occasional kiss on him as well. After a couple minutes of this, he took it back into his mouth, sucking strongly upon it, a large difference to the soft touches he had been giving him before.

Tatsuha had whimpered softly, up until that last touch. When he felt that warm mouth close over his cock he gasped out, bucking up into it. "RYU-ICHI!" he cried, knowing this was only the beginning.

Ryuichi swiped his tongue over it, before pulling away. "Don't get so excited yet. I haven't done anything, and I want to have more fun before this ends." He said, taking the length back into his hands, fondling his balls now, moving closer as he began to lick and suck upon them.

Unable to keep the pleasure in check, Tatsuha bit his lip, even as he began to moan and whimper. "Ryu... don't... worry," he gasped, moving to bit his lower lip once more. He wouldn't let his lover down.

Ryuichi smirked against the skin of his stomach at his words, pressing a little kiss on his hip, and trailing them down until he got to the end of his cock again, and used his tongue to lick up the dripping pre-cum, like a cat licking up milk. He smiled again, before taking him back into his mouth, and working on him, deciding he was done playing for now, wanted to feel his cum leaking down his throat as he drank it all up. His tongue worked the underlying vein fiercely, determined to get a quick and hard reaction from the teen. His tongue danced patterns across the straining flesh, lips sucking heavily on it, working towards his lover's release.

"RYU-ICHI!" he screamed; the pleasure from the sudden hard and fast teasing was almost too much. "I thought... you wanted this... dragged out," he panted, arching into his mouth, certain his orgasm could not be held in check much longer.

"Changed my mind." Ryuichi told him, as he pulled back enough to speak, before continuing what he had been doing before.

"Lord, you'll... kill me someday," he whimpered, before moving faster into that hot cavern. Licking his bottom lip, which had began to bleed from his biting of it, Tatsuha let his head fall back in bliss. Pushing into his mouth three more times, he suddenly cried out as his balls drew tight and he suddenly came, hard and fast.

Ryuichi drank it all down, just like he had wanted to, releasing what sounded an awful lot like a purr when he finished and was licking a couple stray drops up from Tatsuha's length. "I love the way you taste." He murmured, before removing Tatsuha's pants the rest of the way, and standing back up. Kissing him hard on the lips, he shared the flavor with his lover, moving his hands down over his ass and separating the globes slightly. Sliding one finger inside him, he stroked his tongue back and forth over Tatsuha's, mimicking the actions of his hand.

Tatsuha felt himself melt when his lover said those words. And when he kissed him, he couldn't help but groan as he tasted himself on those clever lips. Whimpers began to escape his lips, falling into Ryuichi's mouth, as the clever fingers began teasing his passage with slow certain moves.

Ryuichi stretched him slowly, relishing in the actions as he continued to kiss him, breaking away only momentarily to take another breath. Sliding a second finger in, he scissored them for a couple moments, before deciding that Tatsuha was ready. Backing Tatsuha up over to a table laden with recording paraphernalia, they managed to move most of it out of the way, before the kisses continued, hotter than before. Shedding his own jeans on the floor, Ryuichi positioned Tatsuha at the edge of the table, lifting his leg up over his shoulder so he had the perfect access to the eager opening, already quivering in anticipation for what was coming.

Tatsuha was panting, his body shaking and shivering in anticipation. And then, with a thrust, he felt Ryuichi's length penetrate his body, pressing deeply into his body. "AH!" he cried out, even as he felt pleasure begin to build higher and higher into his body. He raised his arms and wrapped them around his lover's neck, enjoying the fact that he was buried deeply inside of him, making him one with him.

Ryuichi thrust into him gently, setting a slower, softer pace for them than he usually did, wanting this still to last. He tilted his head, kissing the skin on Tatsuha's inner arm as it wrapped around his neck.

A low, deep, throaty purr seemed to slip from his lips at the action. He was more than eager to continue with his lover's slow exploration. "Mm, Ryu... I think I could become... addicted to this."

"I think I already am." Ryuichi responded, continuing his torturously slow thrusts and gentle kisses up Tatsuha's arm until he reached his throat and was able to unleash more of the pleasurable actions there.

Tatsuha whimpered and groaned as pleasure seemed to wash through his body. "Oh... Ryu... please, more. I need more."

Ryuichi seemed to ignore him as he kept the slow pace he had set and licking and nibbling about Tatsuha's Adam's apple. Mmmmm. His skin always tasted so good here, when he did this. Ryuichi licked the spot repeatedly, trying to figure out just what it was that he liked so much about this taste. Pinning it down to just being Tatsuha, he gave a sudden hard and fast thrust, before moving slightly upwards to nibble and suck on Tatsuha's ear.

Tatsuha cried out, his body taking everything that his lover would give him and then some. "Ry-Ryuichi!" he cried, even as whimpers and moans seemed to pass from his lips.

"What do you want love? What do you want me to do to you?" Ryuichi whispered, breath hot against Tatsuha's ear as he licked it one last time, pulling back to look down at him.

He whimpered as it felt as if he had been left, Ryuichi having stopped his moving. "I want to feel more of you. Hard and fast... please."

"Whatever you want." Ryuichi promised, driving back into him just as he wanted. He changed slow and sensual to hard and fast, hoping to make him insane with the switch and the intensified passion. He leaned back over Tatsuha and kissed him deeply, his tongue in Tatsuha's mouth seeming to mirror what his cock did inside his body lower down.

Tatsuha's deep groaned was caught in Ryuichi's mouth, even as he cried out. His hips began to press close to him, wanting to get so close to him, to make this even hotter, wilder. He wanted more of Ryuichi inside him, filling him over and over again. His tongue battled with Ryuichi's, enjoying the taste of him. His cries seeming to fill the room.

Ryuichi drank in Tatsuha's cries, as they only furthered his own lust and passion. He shifted slightly as he found a new angle for his thrusts, and directly hit Tatsuha's prostate, eliciting a hot gasp and moan, which was swallowed by Ryuichi as he continued the kiss as long as he could.

Tatsuha cried out, whimpering even as he felt his body getting closer and closer to his lover by the second. It was almost too much. He was going to lose it in seconds.

Ryuichi finally broke away from the kiss with Tatsuha's last cry and thrust deeper and harder against him. He knew he wouldn't last any longer, and could feel that Tatsuha wouldn't either. He moved his hips against Tatsuha's a few more short times, before he could seriously tell he was losing it. Not wanting to come before his lover did, he leaned down to his ear again and whispered a command for him to come, hard and fast, just as he had wanted it.

Tatsuha gasped. "RYU-ICHI!" he cried out, spilling the milky white fluid across their chests, even as his inner muscles began to convulse around Ryuichi's length.

"AAHHH!" Ryuichi let out as Tatsuha clamped down along his length and his chest was coated in cum. "TATSUH-AH!" He groaned, his own hot seed bursting from him in long, drawn out spurts.

Tatsuha groaned and moaned. His whole body felt pleasure rush through him as he felt Ryuichi's seed fill his body.

Ryuichi managed one final thrust to tease, before pulling out most of the way and collapsing onto Tatsuha. He lay there panting heavily for a moment, his mind swirling away high above his body. Eventually, he managed to move, and placed a soft kiss on Tatsuha's lips, sighing contentedly.

Tatsuha sighed, kissing his lover softly and nuzzling his neck. His arms were wrapped around him, enjoying feeling him above him.

Ryuichi leaned into him. Sometimes he thought that this was the best part of sex, holding onto your lover afterwards and knowing that there was so much more to it than the act of sex. He sighed again, pulling out of Tatsuha's body completely, but staying on top of him, still giving him tiny little kisses as they came back into themselves.

Tatsuha sighed, a content sound, even as he enjoyed being close to his lover. "Hm, Ryuichi, this is always the best part."

"I think so too. I love being so close to you. It gets better every time." Ryuichi said, snuggling as close as he could in their current position.

He nodded; a grin on his lips. "Think someday the roles will ever be reversed?" he murmured, pleasure still making his brain fuzzy, so he wasn't thinking about what he was saying. Tatsuha just let his heart lead him.

"I think so. I'd like to try sometime." Ryuichi replied, actually agreeing and not at all hesitant this time around.

Tatsuha smiled softly at that. "Well, you just tell me when that sometime comes up and I'll be more than happy to oblige you."

"I'll do that." Ryuichi smiled back at him, thinking that it was a beautiful sight when Tatsuha smiled like that. Kissing him again, he rolled off of him, and stretched while he looked around for his clothing. "We have to get going... I'm sure the cleaning crew has had enough of you without having to find you like this. Besides, if we're going to continue - or switch - I'd rather have a bed." He ended with a small yawn, covering it politely before doing up his shirt somewhat properly.

Tatsuha smiled, pulling his clothes on. "Oh, well, I think maybe we should save it for the vacation, since you seen more than tired at the moment, Ryu-ai."

Ryuichi shook his head. "I'm not really. But maybe we should save it, and I can just take you home and snuggle you in bed." He said, tying back his favorite red bandana and leaning against a sound board and Tatsuha dressed.

Tatsuha finished pulling on all his clothes before cuddling to his lover, smiling softly. "Come on, let's call it a day. I'll show you the plans for our vacation tonight, at dinner."

"Where are we going?" he asked, wrapping an arm around his waist as he led him out the door.

"Well, the places we can get to ASAP are Hawaii, Florida, California... or New York. I think there was someplace in China... but I didn't like the sound of it."

"China's too close to home anyways. Probably would have been Tibet. So which one did you choose?"

"None, I was gonna leave that up to you."

"Okay. We'll figure it out over dinner. Was there somewhere you maybe wanted to go to eat?"

"What, you don't like me cooking?" he asked with a smile.

"No, I love your cooking. You know that. But I thought you would want a break."

Tatsuha shook his head. "No, I don't mind cooking. I love being with you, just the two of us."

"Okay. I like that better anyways. 'Sides, nobody will throw stuff at us at home."

Tatsuha snickered at that. "Yes, I thought about that myself. Come on love. The limo's waiting for us."

"Coming love." He replied, slipping on a pair of shades as he stepped into the late sunset, smiling happily as he held onto his lover's hand.

XXXXX


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:** Ryu's New Assistant – Chapter 23

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

**Disclaimers:** Neither one of us own anybody or anything from Gravitation. We only wish too.

**Warnings: **YAOI!

**Summary: **Tatsuha meets Ryuichi while working at the club that's last on Ryuichi's tour stops. Ryuichi's grateful to the nice waiter, and tracks him down again. He learns of Tatsuha's secret dream job and makes it happen.

**Notes: **We're just sllloooow, and very distracted. Ehehe.

xxXxx

Tatsuha walked into the apartment and kicked off his shoes, glad to have made it without too much being thrown at him.

Ryuichi followed him through the door, toeing off his own shoes next to Tatsuha's. He turned to the other, and wiped a smear of something from his cheek. "They weren't too bad this time." He murmured, leaning close to kiss him once his words were spoken.

He moaned, arching up closer to his lover. "Hm, I noticed. I think things will calm down."

"Probably. It'll increase a little more when Tohma announces Mika-chan's pregnancy - in a good way. That's a lot of attention for you too, since it's your niece or nephew, and I'm going to be godfather. Can you handle that much more attention?"

He smiled. "I can handle anything, as long as I'm with you, Ryu," Tatsuha murmured, kissing his throat.

"Mmm." Ryuichi tilted his head back to give him more room. "That's good. So can I." His stomach rumbled a little then, interrupting their moment.

Tatsuha laughed and headed out of the living area and into the kitchen.

Ryuichi flushed and followed him. "Sorry. So what are you going to make me then?"

Tatsuha thought about it. "What would you like?"

"Ummm... ham. And cheesy broccoli like you made once. And... something else." Ryuichi said after much thought.

Tatsuha nodded and went about getting ingredients, moving to get something together in a reasonable amount of time.

"Rice I think. To go with it. Unless something else works better." Ryuichi said as his boyfriend got started, and he sat at the table, leafing through the vacation brochures Tatsuha had set there earlier.

"Rice sounds fine. Let me know what you think of those places. I want to book the trip as soon as possible."

Ryuichi nodded and "hmm"ed as he looked at the one about New York. He didn't really think he wanted to go there. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. Not after what had happened to Eiri-san and Tohma there. It was a nice enough place; he'd visited Tohma there a couple times during that time, and had lived there for a couple months when he was soloing in America... but it wasn't some place romantic where he could get away with Tatsuha. Besides it was too busy. Like Tokyo.

Tatsuha cooked easily, watching his love read over the different places. "Anything calling to you?"

"Hawaii. Maybe California. It was nice when I was there." he answered, disregarding Florida. Alligators.

"Hawaii will be really popular this time of year... but California will have a lot of people who will recognize you."

"But Florida has alligators..." He pointed out softly. "Except popular places mean tourists like us from here, which means I'll STILL be recognized... Maybe I should buy my own island."

Tatsuha laughed, mixing the food in the pan. "Well, there is always the Cannan Islands. They aren't as popular."

"The what? Maybe I can risk the alligators." He murmured, picking up that brochure again.

Tatsuha rolled his eyes and threw a mushroom at his lover. "Stop it."

"Ack!" He yelped as the mushroom hit him. "Stop what? I'm seriously concerned about being eaten by an alligator! Didn't you see that TV show the other night? With the alligator that ate that girl and only her hand was left? You have to admit, tourists seem to disappear a lot in that state."

"I meant about the Cannan Islands. They are really beautiful... and there are no alligators."

Ryuichi squinted at him. "I didn't know what you were talking about. Seriously." He said when it looked like Tatsuha was about to throw something again. "They sound nice though. And unbusy. We could go there if you want."

"They are really calm this time of year, since places like Hawaii and the Bahamas are really popular at the moment."

"They sound perfect then. Just what we're looking for."

"Good, I'll book a plane for as early as possible."

"Right. But don't we have to do that photo shoot with Tohma before we go? Or was that after?"

"Before, I'll pay attention, don't worry about it."

"Eh? Pay attention to what?"

"Don't worry about it. I merely meant that I pay attention to the schedule."

"Oh. Yes, of course you do. That's your job. Taking care of me."

"I take care of you because I love you, Ryuichi."

"I know." He said, laying his head down on the table. "I love you too."

Tatsuha finished cooking, washing the pans swiftly, before setting their meal down on the table. "Good, because I only cook for someone who loves me."

Ryuichi sat up straight. "Oh really. I must really love you then." He smirked at his lover.

Tatsuha laughed. "Yes, I'm certain you do."

Ryuichi laughed as well, pulling his plate closer to him and starting to eat. It was wonderful, as usual.

Tatsuha ate as well, watching his lover eat and seem to be pleased with the quality.

Ryuichi ate in silence for a few moments, before returning to their previous topic. "So, these islands. What are they like? Other than beautiful. Are they going to speak some Japanese or English? Am I going to have to be worried about guerilla warfare? Oh, well, it's not Africa is it? Never mind about the warfare then." He rambled on, eventually stopping when he hit a sort of conclusion.

He laughed softly. "It's multilingual, but English is spoken there a lot."

"Hmm. Okay. Oh yeah. Do you speak English, or is it just me?"

"I can speak English. Father didn't want any stupid children."

"Ah. Okay." Ryuichi said. "So, what else do you know about them? Are the people nice? Do they listen to my music? Do they worship me like the rest of the world?"

"There aren't a lot of people there, it's rather remote. There are no radios... so I doubt they know you. Thus, I doubt there will be anyone who knows of you."

"I see." He said, thinking it over. "Sorry about all the questions. I just didn't know what they were like, and you seem too..."

Tatsuha blinked, tilting his head. "Too what, Ryu?"

"Too know about them, I meant." He said, flushing. "It sounds like you've been there before."

"Just once. It's remote. I loved it. There was nothing but nature and me. The closest people weren't very close, and it was amazing."

"You went alone?"

"Yeah. It was for some training to learn how to get in touch with nature. I had dozens of books with me."

"Monk training? Oh wow. That actually sounds pretty cool. Can we stay where you stayed?"

Tatsuha nodded. "Of course. My family owns the place, so I don't see why not."

"Well that helps. That's pretty neat having your own place on a tropical island. Why didn't you go more than once?"

"Well, it wasn't as much fun once I heard your voice. I would have been terribly lonely if I had been without your voice."

"Oh? How do you mean?" He asked. He hadn't been working for Ryuichi that long... oh. Before. #2 fan hadn't it been? "What does my voice have to do with you chilling on a beach?"

"No radio there," he replied, giving him a grin.

Ryuichi did a very graceful face drop. "You could have taken one with you, couldn't you? I'm no reason to not escape!"

"The radio waves wouldn't reach there."

Ryuichi stopped. "You're not kidding are you? What am I going to do without a radio! Music is my life! I can't live without it." He told him desperately, he didn't like the sound of this no radio thing.

"We can take a CD player... and plenty of batteries."

"Oh. Right. I forgot about that. Yes, that works. Sorry." He flushed for the millionth time that night, embarrassed he'd been so freaked over the loss of his music.

"I was on monk training. CD players weren't allowed. But if we are there for fun, it doesn't matter."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry, I've just never been without music before. I think I could live though, since you would be there with me. 'Sides, I can make you sing." Ryuichi smirked evilly.

Tatsuha flushed softly, looking down. "Yes. You can make me sing. Very loudly."

Ryuichi smirked. "Well, we'll have to see how loudly sometime, ne?" he teased, enjoying the flush on his lover's face instead of his own for once.

Tatsuha swallowed and looked away. "Yes, I guess we will."

Ryuichi laughed, turning his face back towards him, and giving his forehead a kiss. "You're too funny." That said, he finished up his dinner, and then took the plate over to the sink. Coming back over to sit next to his lover he asked; "So when do we leave?"

"Two days from today, it was the soonest I could get it."

"Perfect." Ryuichi smiled. "I can't wait to get away. So it's just me and you."

Tatsuha sighed, walking into Ryuichi's arms and cuddling against him. "Hm, I'm looking forward to it as well."

Ryuichi smiled fondly as Tatsuha snuggled against him. "I can't wait. Just me, you, sun, surf, and sand. And we'll spend lazy hours making our own music. It'll be perfect..." he said, his voice drifting off as he already began to dream of tropical islands.

He sighed, imagining the same thing. "Hey, Ryuichi..." Before he could say anything, the phone rang, stopping his words.

The singer frowned at the phone. The only people that -ever- called him were Tohma and Noriko. It was rare when anyone else called. He looked at the number on the screen and couldn't think of who it could be. Shrugging, he pushed the button. "Hello?"

"Ryuichi, is Tatsuha there? Eiri was just taken to the hospital. He was coughing up blood."

He blinked, looking up at his lover. "What is it?"

Ryuichi nearly dropped the phone in shock. "T-Tohma? How-what? No, yes, he's here. One sec." He handed over the phone to Tatsuha. "It's Tohma. Eiri's in the hospital."

xxXxx


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** Ryu's New Assistant – Chapter 24

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and Mayhem

**Disclaimers:** Neither one of us own anybody or anything from Gravitation. We only wish too.

**Warnings: **YAOI!

**Summary: **Tatsuha meets Ryuichi while working at the club that's last on Ryuichi's tour stops. Ryuichi's grateful to the nice waiter, and tracks him down again. He learns of Tatsuha's secret dream job and makes it happen.

**Notes: **We've barely had a spare moment between the two of us to work on this all summer. If ones around, the other isn't and vice versa. So, we are very sorry that this is soooo late, but we are working away on future chapters.

We hope you still enjoy it!

xxXxx

Tatsuha gasped, taking the phone. He listened as Tohma explained what had happened and where his brother was, before he nodded. "Ryuichi, would you mind if we put this evening on hold and go to the hospital?"

"N-no! Of course not! We should be there too." He told his lover, shocked himself at the news. Just when things finally seemed to be going well… it all went to hell again.

Tatsuha gave his lover a small smile. "Thank you," he gave him a small kiss with those words, before slipping from his arms and heading on to slip his shoes on.

"Which hospital is he at?" Ryuichi asked as he came over to do the same, grabbing his keys from the table as well.

"Kanndoki General," Tatsuha called over his shoulder, running a hand through his hair.

Ryuichi shut the door behind him, catching up with his lover. "He'll be okay." he murmured, putting an arm around his shoulders.

Tatsuha leaned into his embrace, enjoying being close to him. "I know. But... even knowing that, I worry about him."

"I know you do. I admit, I'm a little worried myself. It can't be good if this keeps happening..." He said, opening the door for his lover and stepping out onto the street.

"I thought things were going well for Shuichi and him. I wonder what caused him the distress this time around."

"I really don't know. Probably stress from deadlines. And smoking. And drinking."

"I keep telling him to stop. Yet he won't listen to anyone."

"I know. He's quite stubborn. But at least you try."

He nodded, even as he felt tears prickle at his eyes.

Ryuichi nodded, and drew him close. "Shh. It's going to be okay. You know your brother. Nothing like this will stop him."

He let out a shaky breath, nodding his head. "Yes, I know."

"Okay." He said, pressing a kiss to his temple. "You'll see, we'll get there and it won't be as serious as we think."

Tatsuya sighed once more and nuzzled with his lover for a moment. "You're right. How serious could it be?"

Ryuichi didn't respond to Tatsuha's comment, preferring to cuddle and give him comfort. It had chances of being quite serious, although Ryuichi remained firm in his belief that it wouldn't be terribly bad. They sat silently until the car pulled up to the hospital entrance.

xxXxx

Tatsuha rushed into the hospital, only to be given tons of red tape. Apparently, just because he was Yuki's brother didn't mean he could learn anything. They were treating him like a stranger and not telling him anything.

Ryuichi stood quietly by as they told his lover absolutely nothing about the condition of his brother. Finally, no longer able to bear the ridiculous staff and the tears streaming down Tatsuha's face, he spoke up. "Look, it's his brother! Just tell him what's wrong - this isn't fair, and you're only making it worse!" Ryuichi glared at the doctor.

"We're sorry, sir, but other than the mother or father, we can't tell anyone anything."

Tatsuha moved to pace, his tears and worry still clear on his face. This was ridiculous... the only time the hospital was ever this bad was when...

His steps paused mid-step and his eyes widened, before his knees suddenly gave out and he sank onto the floor. No... It couldn't be _that_ serious... could it?

Ryuichi rushed over to him, wrapping his arms around him tightly. He had seen Tatsuha's face just before he collapsed, and it looked like he had thought of something he'd rather not have thought at all. "Tatsuha? What's wrong? What are you thinking?"

"The... the only... re... reason they... would only... want... mother... and father... is if... its... really... really... serious..."

"How serious, Tats-chan? Like, death bed serious? I need to know so I can help you." Ryuichi asked, knowing that the answer would probably be a yes. He closed his eyes, willing away that answer.

"I... don't know... but... possibly."

Damn. He could feel his own tears starting. "You know that the doctor's are doing everything they can right? That's why they can't tell you anything yet. And we have all kinds of modern medicine and technology to help, so it should be okay. Even if it takes him a couple days, he'll pull through, right?"

Tatsuha felt his tears slow slightly, even as he nodded. "Yes... your right."

Ryuichi hugged him tighter. "Good. Are you okay now? I think we should go find a chair to sit down on."

With a nod, Tatsuha got up and let Ryuichi led him to a chair to sit down and wait.

Ryuichi and Tatsuha sat there for about an hour, before Tohma appeared. "Tohma! Can you tell us anything? You're the one that called..."

Tohma came up to them, a worried expression on his face. "He was in a car accident. This time it wasn't his fault. A drunk driver ran a red light and smacked into the drivers side of the car."

Tatsuha's eyes went wide. "Is... he... all right?"

Tohma shrugged. "I don't know yet. He's still in surgery."

Ryuichi held Tatsuha against him as he fell back against the seat. They had just assumed it was a problem with his ulcer. It always seemed to be. But this... this was far worse. He could only pray for all of them that he would survive. Everyone still needed him. Hell, he wouldn't even be sitting here at this moment if it hadn't been for the arrogant novelist. He still owed him for that too.

Tatsuha whimpered, clinging to Ryuichi. There was so much that he had never told his brother. He couldn't die... damn it... he just couldn't.

Ryuichi ran his fingers through Tatsuha's dark locks, murmuring soothingly to him. He looked up when he saw someone approach out of the corner of his eye. It was a doctor, finally. "Mr. Seguchi? If we could have a word, please. Privately." The doctor added, when he noticed Tatsuha become interested.

Tatsuha was beginning to feel upset. "But... I'm his brother! I should be able to hear this!"

Tohma was about to argue, but just one look at the haggard look to Tatsuha's usually young and hyper looking face, and he couldn't. "You can speak about this in front of him. He's family."

The doctor nodded. "All right. As long as it's just family." He led them to a small conference room down the hall. "Please, have a seat."

Tatsuha, with Ryuichi's help, took a seat next to Tohma, his eyes locked on the doctor like he was about to deliver the worst news ever.

Tohma was cool and collected, even though he was scared and panicked on the inside. "What did you want to tell us doctor?" he asked.

"Your brother," he started, directing his look momentarily to Tatsuha, "was badly injured when the other car hit him. In most accidents we've seen like this, the impact would have been so great, as well as the resulting injuries, that he would have died almost instantly, or soon after. Yuki-san was lucky, however, and managed to survive, though his injuries are still near fatality. We've done what we can in surgery, and he should probably wake up tonight, if not, tomorrow. It will be a long road to recovery, and things are probably going to have to change." The doctor finished, looking around at all of them.

Tatsuha felt the color leave his face, even as he whimpered slightly. "What... kind of changes?" Tatsuha asked.

"Will we be allowed to see him?" Tohma asked, knowing that would be the younger mans next question.

"We are unsure at this moment of a few things. Like what mobility in his legs will be or in his left arm. We have repaired what we can, and have expectations for full recovery, but things can, and do, go wrong. As to the second question, not until tomorrow. You can peek in briefly now, but that is all."

Tatsuha was up before anyone could blink. "Please... I just... want to see him for a moment."

Tohma sighed. "I'll wait till tomorrow to see him, so give him my time as well."

The doctor nodded. "I'll show you to his room." He said, opening the door, and allowing them to pass him through it.

Tatsuha waited for the doctor, wanting to see his brother.

He led them down the hall, far into the intensive care wing, before stopping at the door. "Combined with Seguchi-san's time, you have 10 minutes. I'm sorry that it's not longer, but that's all we can do for right now."

Tatsuha nodded. "Thank you... ten is more than nothing..." That said, he walked into the room and almost froze. His older brother, who was always so confident and cocky, was lying in bed, battered, bruised, and bandaged. Tubes and machines seemed to sound around the place. It was... scary, to see such a thing.

Walking over to him, he slowly took Yuki's good hand into his and gave him a warm squeeze. Tears pooled in his eyes. "Come on Yuki, you have to make it through this. You have someone who loves you very much waiting for you."

He sniffed before looking away. "You have a younger brother who loves you... and I want you to pull through."

Ryuichi watched from the doorway, as Tatsuha pleaded with is brother to come back. He couldn't hear what exactly Tatsuha was saying, he didn't want to go closer and interrupt. Tatsuha needed this moment to himself. Turning, he went back to the waiting room, and sat down next to Tohma.

Tohma looked toward Ryuichi, giving the other man a soft smile. "Are you feeling all right, Ryu?" he asked softly.

He let out a long sigh before answering. "I'm fine. It's just... this is way more then we thought it was. What if everything that doctor said comes true? What are we going to do?"

Tohma sighed, looking away. "I suppose we will deal with that when and if it happens."

Ryuichi laid his head back against the hard chair. "And I guess that's all we can do, right?"

Tohma nodded, placing a hand over one of Ryuichi's. "Yuki won't let this beat him. Shindou won't allow it to beat him either."

"Neither will Tatsuha. I guess... it always seems like they don't get along, but they really love each other, ne? I think it's just a special brother bond." He laughed then, short and harsh. "Even in this moment, I envy that a little."

Tohma raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because it's something I can never share with Tatsuha, no matter how deeply we love each other. And because I can't share it with a brother of my own as well." Ryuichi smiled softly. It must be the stress of everything, because he was definitely not sounding like himself.

Tohma shook his head. "You may not be able to share what they do, but if that was you in there, instead of Yuki... Tatsuha would be a lot more broken up than he is now."

The singer looked at him questioningly. Now that he was thinking about it, he wondered how true Tohma's statement was. Probably very true, if it was in anyway reflective of how he would have felt had it been Tatsuha lying there. He shuddered at the thought. "I suppose you're right." He admitted out loud.

He smiled softly. "I'm always right, Ryu."

Ryuichi snorted at that. "That you are, Tohma."

Tohma's smile broadened and he hugged the singer gently. "Glad you know that."

Ryuichi leaned into the hug gratefully, smiling against Tohma's shoulder. "We should go get Tats-chan now, right? I think his time is almost up..." He said reluctantly, not wanting to pull his lover away, but not wanting him to get kicked out either.

"I guess we should," he murmured. "Yet I think we could leave them alone for a moment."

Ryuichi pulled away. "All right. I'm going outside, okay? I just need some air." He walked away down the hall, just about to exit through the doors when a blur of pink streaked by him, sobbing Yuki's name. He glanced back at Shuichi, and remembered his thought moments before of what it would be like if it was Tatsuha or himself in that condition. Racing after the blur, he caught the teen by the arm. "Shu-chan. He's this way, Tatsuha's with him now."

Bright violet eyes shining with tears looked up at the person who held his arm. "Ryu-chan? What are doing here?"

Ryuichi smiled at him. "Tohma called us. I thought you had already come and gone... but no, I guess you would have stayed, ne?" He said, answering his own question.

"Traffic..." Shuichi mumbled. "I couldn't get here any faster. Is he all right? Will you take me to him?"

Ryuichi nodded, leading him to the room. "He's out of surgery, but they're still unsure about a lot of things. A drunk driver hit him on the driver's side." He explained, not wanting to make Shuichi feel worse, but knowing he needed to know these things.

Tatsuha came out of the room, his face drawn. "Oh, Shuichi, you should go see him. I know Yuki would love to hear your voice."

That just caused Shuichi's eyes to tear up further. He ran to the door, and stopped dead. He couldn't see him like this! Yuki was the stronger of the two; it was Shuichi who always ended up in the hospital because of something, never Yuki. He fell to his knees in the hall, a hand clasped over his mouth as his sobs got louder. The terrify thoughts plagued his mind, and he couldn't go further.

Tatsuha walked over to Shuichi and knelt beside him, holding him gently. "Come on, Shuichi... he needs to see you... hear you."

"I-I-I can't! He shouldn't even be in there! It should be me! I'm always the one in stupid accidents! How could this happen Tatsuha!" He asked, now sobbing into Tatsuha's chest. It was warm, and it felt good... but it wasn't Yuki.

Tatsuha held him, rubbing his back. "It happens. But remember, Yuki's strong. He won't let this stop him."

Shuichi sniffled still, the soothing motions Tatsuha made on his back helping, as did his words. "I know... it's just... it's scary, you know?"

Tatsuha nodded. "Very. When I walked in here, I thought you were here. I was... so scared when I saw him lying there.

Shuichi nodded. "I wanted to be here, but I just couldn't get here fast enough." He said quietly into Tatsuha's shirt. "Will you... will you stay here while I go in? I can't do it alone."

Tatsuha nodded, even as he looked to his lover for assurance that he'd remain with him, Tohma having gone to talk to the staff.

Ryuichi nodded, knowing that they both were still needed. He didn't think Shuichi should be alone tonight, either, and they had plenty of room at the apartment.

Shuichi stood shakily and grasped Tatsuha's hand tightly. He entered the room, careful not to touch any of the many tubes and wires connected to his love. Reaching out, he stroked blonde bangs back from a bruised forehead. "Oh Yuki..." He sighed. "You just can't stay out of trouble can you?" He laughed weakly, "I know, that's something you're always telling me, isn't it?" He gazed sadly at him.

"Come back to me please. To us. We need you. And I'd be mad at you forever if you left me alone here. So hurry up and get better okay? If Tatsuha wasn't here, I'd make you more promises, but for now, I'll just say that you'll get a lot of strawberry shortcake. I'll tell you about the other stuff when you're awake to appreciate it. "He told this lover with a watery smile.

"I love you." He pressed a kiss to a bare spot on his temple, and left the room again, afraid to stay there any longer.

Tatsuha hugged Shuichi once he came out. "You ok?"

Shuichi nodded a little. "Yeah... I just couldn't stay in there any longer." he rubbed the back of a hand across his eyes.

Ryuichi walked towards them. "Why don't you come stay with us tonight? I don't want you all alone at home."

Shuichi smiled at him. "Thank you for your offer Ryu-chan, but I don't know. I don't want to intrude. I'll just go back to the apartment."

Tatsuha shook his head. "No intrusion... we'd welcome the company."

Shuichi looked between the two of them. "Well... all right. I don't really want to be there with out Yuki anyways." he said, looking back to the room where the older man lay.

Tatsuha wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "He won't leave you, Shuichi..."

"I hope not. Thanks Tatsuha." He turned to Ryuichi. "Were you leaving when I came in?"

Ryuichi shook his head. "No, just wanted some air. We don't have to leave till you're ready to."

"Oh. Okay. No, I'm ready now, you don't have to wait." Shuichi told him. "There's not really anything I can do anyways. I'll see him when he's awake tomorrow."

Tatsuha nodded and led the way to the car, but he wasn't his usually bright self. He wasn't certain his brother would be awake tomorrow.

Shuichi and Ryuichi followed quietly behind, getting in and hardly speaking on the ride back to the apartment. With so many uncertainties, only one thing was certain - tomorrow was going to be a long day, and everyone was tired.

xxXxx

When they arrived home, Tatsuha moved to his room and got things fixed before showing Shuichi inside. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll wake you in the morning."

Shuichi nodded gratefully. "Thank you, for everything, Tatsuha. I know it isn't any easier for you. Sweet dreams."

He nodded and left the room, moving over to Ryuichi's. "How are you handling this?" he asked.

Ryuichi looked up from the drawer he was looking through. "Me? I... I don't know. I don't want to lose him, for the sake of you two, but we're not very close are we?" He paused, pulling out a t-shirt. "I just... keep thinking 'what if that was Tatsuha?' and I feel a shadow of what Shu-chan must be feeling. But I don't know. I just want to make sure everyone's okay through this."

Tatsuha nodded, smiling softly. "Everything will be all right. Because my brother is not one to quit."

"Exactly." Ryuichi nodded. "I know it'll work out, but like you two said, it -is- scary. Are you okay though? And not just saying you are?" He asked, moving close to his boyfriend and enveloping him in a light hug.

Tatsuha sighed, cuddling against him. "I... don't know... I just know... I have to be for now."

"Yeah. I understand. Come on, we need to get some sleep." Ryuichi said, leading him over to the bed.

Tatsuha allowed himself to be led, then laid down on the large, comfortable bed. He would worry about things as they came. After all, being overly stressed wouldn't accomplish anything.

Laying a soft kiss on his love's lips, Ryuichi snuggled down into the blankets, pulling Tatsuha tightly to him. Hopefully sleep would come quickly for both. Worry wouldn't do anything now.

Tatsuha slowly let sleep take him over, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

xxXxx


	25. Chapter 25

**Title:** Ryu's New Assistant – Chapter 25

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and Mayhem

**Disclaimers:** Neither one of us own anybody or anything from Gravitation. We only wish too.

**Warnings: **YAOI!

**Summary: **Tatsuha meets Ryuichi while working at the club that's last on Ryuichi's tour stops. Ryuichi's grateful to the nice waiter, and tracks him down again. He learns of Tatsuha's secret dream job and makes it happen.

**Notes:** The entire story should be posted within the next couple of weeks. We hope you enjoy as always! Thank you all who reviewed!

xxXxx

The next afternoon found everyone gathered at the hospital. Shuichi was in visiting Yuki first, but nerves and worry were eating at him, so he ended up rambling on about anything and everything that came to mind.

"...I was so excited last night to tell you about the new song that we were putting on the CD. I can't wait for you to hear it. I want you to wake up soon, you can hear the CD, and just -be- here again. I stayed with Tatsuha and Ryu-chan last night, but it was horrible, cause I was so lonely without you. I missed having your back against mine, and the heat you give off. I want you back. I can't stand this for weeks or months. I love you, so please wake up?" He continued talking, alternating between life and work, and begging him to wake up.

Yuki's hand twitched and eventually his eyes fluttered. "Shut... up," he groaned out.

Shuichi's mouth dropped open, and he moved next to the bed. "Y-Yuki? You're awake! Oh thank god!" Tears started pouring down his face. "You bastard! Don't you do this to me again!"

He groaned soft. "I didn't... do this... on purpose."

"That's beside the point! It's too scary seeing you like this!" He clung to whatever part of his lover he could.

He groaned and with his good arm he patted his head. "Shuichi... stop... it."

He stopped. "I'm sorry. I forgot, you just woke up. I'll give you a second, and go tell Tatsuha. He'll want to know. Maybe I should tell a doctor too." Giving Yuki a quick peck on the cheek, he ran off to share his news.

Yuki groaned and relaxed. "Idiot," he murmured.

Tatsuha watched Shuichi rush out, his eyes wide. "What's the matter?"

"Yuki's awake! Really awake! He's telling me to shut up and everything!" He yelled, jumping on Tatsuha and squeezing the life out of him with a hug.

Tatsuha gasped and hugged the enthusiastic singer. "I'm glad for you."

"For me? No, glad for you too!" Shuichi squealed. "I gotta tell a doctor!" he said, jumping down.

Tatsuha laughed as he rushed off. He then walked into the room and looked at his brother. "Shuichi driving you nuts already?" he asked softly.

Yuki groaned. "Yes... and no... you can't borrow any money."

Tatsuha laughed. "Thanks bro, nice to know you think well of me."

Eiri sighed. "Shut up."

He smiled. "Oh yeah, you're better."

Shuichi was off telling the doctor the news, so Ryuichi was left in the hall. He walked over to the doorway, and was glad to see the happy expression on his lover's face. He moved aside when the doctor came in. "Ah, Yuki-san. Glad you decided to wake up. How are you feeling?"

"Terrible. I want... out of here," he muttered, causing his brother to smirk.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to keep you a little longer to do some tests, but you should be out by the end of the week if everything is all right. I'll leave you to catch up with your family then." The doctor left after checking a couple of the monitors.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Can I kill him?"

Tatsuha chuckled. "No, then you'd be locked up for life."

Ryuichi smiled. It seemed like everything was back to normal. Shuichi came back then, and proceeded to light up the room with his found again happiness. Smiling, Ryuichi left to go call Tohma, figuring he'd want to know his favorite was awake.

Tohma answered the phone after the third ring. "Seguchi here."

"Hey Tohma. It's Ryu. Yuki-san's awake."

Tohma breathed a sigh of relief. "How's he doing?"

"Good. He's the same as always; telling Shu-chan to shut it, and threatening the doctors."

Tohma laughed. "Sounds like Eiri."

Ryuichi smiled, even though Tohma wouldn't be able to see it. "Yeah. Are you coming by then?"

"Yes, I'm on my way now."

"Okay. We'll be here." Ryuichi hung up, turning to go back into the hospital. He felt much better all of a sudden.

Tatsuha was sitting outside of the room; Shuichi's hyper and happy voice could be heard as he pestered his lover to no end. As Ryuichi walked back his way, he smiled at him. "Hey, Tohma coming down?"

"Yup. He's on his way. He seemed really happy that Yuki-san was awake and sounding like his normal self."

"Well, Tohma loves him, so of course he would have been worried."

Ryuichi nodded. "I know. Everyone was."

Tatsuha smiled, even as he seemed worn and tired. "Shuichi the most. He had at least three nightmares last night."

"Oh? Um... I don't think I noticed unfortunately. I think I might have heard something when I went to the bathroom once... ugh. Like that doesn't make me feel like a horrible friend."

Tatsuha stood up and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about it. You sleep like the dead, Ryu. I didn't expect you to hear him."

He blushed. "I suppose that's true..." He murmured, turning his face so he could catch Tatsuha's lips.

Tatsuha moaned softly, enjoying the feeling of their lips meeting in a gentle kiss.

Ryuichi smiled against his lips upon hearing the moan. He pulled back, a large portion of him screaming not too. "How's Shuichi doing in there? Shut up yet?"

Tatsuha laughed, even as he remained close to the older man, not wanting to break all contact. "Shuichi shut up? I just can't see it," he murmured with a grin.

"Oh, true. I suppose not." He smiled, trying to recall a moment when Shuichi had been quiet. He couldn't think of one.

He laughed softly once more, before kissing his lover once more. Tatsuha then leaned close to Ryuichi's ear. "I want you," he whispered, licking his earlobe. Now that the fear of his brother dying was over, he was eager to be with his lover once more.

"Now?" Well. This was a nice change. Now the question was: Where?

Tatsuha grinned and when no one was looking, he dragged his lover into a broom closet that appeared to be little used. The light was dusty, as was most of the stuff inside of it. "Yes, now... and here," Tatsuha breathed out, before kissing him deeply.

"A closet? We're in a hospital! This place is _full_ of beds!"

"Where anyone can walk in on us at any moment. At least here... we get some... -privacy-," Tatsuha purred, even as a single hand reached down to stroke his lovers length.

"Oh... true... okay..." With a convincing argument like that, Ryu had no reason to complain. It might stop that lovely thing Tatsuha was doing to him.

Tatsuha groaned and swiftly made short work of their pants, even as he dropped to his knees to begin teasing the tip with small flicks of his tongue.

Ryuichi fell back against the door for support. "Oh god... more!"

Tatsuha pulled back and smiled, placing a finger to his lips. "Shh..." he whispered, before going back to licking along the length, teasing along it and taking his time.

Ryuichi bit his lip to stop the moan that threatened to burst his lungs from being held in. Instead he settled for running his fingers through Tatsuha's hair and pulling him closer.

Tatsuha allowed himself to be pulled closer and began to suck deeply on the firm member in his mouth.

Ryuichi could taste blood in his mouth now, his teeth having cut into the soft skin of his lip. Maybe it was the fact that they were in such a public place, or that it had been a couple days since they had been together, but this was becoming mind-blowing quickly

Once Ryuichi's cock was slick with Tatsuha's saliva, he pulled back, before moving to bend over some boxes, showing his pert ass to his lover. "Please... I need you..." he panted.

Oh gods. Yeah, his mind was blown. He walked up carefully to the offering spread before him, and ran his hands over Tatsuha's ass cheeks, not coming near that little hole that would be begging for him already. Leaning over, he placed kisses along his lover's spine, hands stroking wherever he could reach. Placing a sucking wet kiss on his neck, playfully nipping until he bit down hard to make his mark. A hand finally slipped between spread legs to tease and fondle all hidden there, a single finger sliding into that warm, welcoming passage.

Tatsuha gasped and whimpered, wanting more from his lover, but trying to be quiet at the same time.

Ryuichi knew what he wanted, and was more than willing to give it to him, and he quickly worked to prepare him before sliding in. Both had to hold in their moans and groans this time.

Tatsuha was panting as he was pressing deeply into him. "Oh... god..." he panted, needing it hot and fast.

"I know..." Ryuichi huffed in reply, pulling out before slamming back in. As much as he usually wanted to make it last, he didn't see it happening right now.

"Harder... faster..." he panted needing this as hot and wild as possible. Tatsuha was lost to bliss, enjoying the moment.

He obeyed his commands, thrusting in harder and faster, driving them both to their limits. This was... sooo... good!

"RYU!" he cried out, unable to remain silent as he lost it, his hot, white seed spilling from his body in steady spurts.

Ryuichi's back arched as Tatsuha came, the muscles of his passage clenching hotly around him. "Ahhh...TATSUHA!" He cried, silence an impossibility in the face of such a strong orgasm. He came, his seed streaming into his lover's ass.

Tatsuha slumped over, sighing in contentment. "I... missed this..." he murmured.

"Missed it? It's only been a couple days. Or am I just that good?" Ryuichi smirked against his neck, placing gentle kisses there.

Tatsuha moaned softly. "You're that good," he whispered, even as he someday hoped to be top. Just once.

Ryuichi laughed. "Well, you're pretty good yourself. One day we'll have to see if you can do any better though."

Tatsuha's head lifted at that and he looked at his lover. "Some day," he whispered.

"Soon." He promised, sealing it with a kiss.

Tatsuha smiled, kissing him back, even as he wasn't expecting it very soon.

Ryuichi deepened the kiss briefly, before reluctantly pulling away. "As happy as everyone is that Yuki-san's awake, I think they're gonna miss us soon."

He laughed. "True..." Tatsuha sighed and dressed, kissing him once more. "Come on, let's go back."

Ryuichi did up a final button and grabbed his lover's hand, walking nonchalantly back out into the bustling hospital and their friends.

xxXxx


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:** Ryu's New Assistant – Chapter 26

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and Mayhem

**Disclaimers:** Neither one of us own anybody or anything from Gravitation. We only wish too.

**Warnings: **YAOI!

**Notes: **Again, we want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, and supporting us. We're almost at the end now, and it's been wonderful while it lasted. As always, enjoy!

xxXxx

Yuki was resting at home. While the crash had taken much out of him, he was relatively resilient and managed to heal a lot faster than anyone expected.

Shuichi, to be expected, was running around like a chicken with its head cut off, making sure that Yuki was comfortable, that he didn't strain himself, etc. He was currently fluffing a pillow, while trying to convince Yuki to eat the soup he had made.

Yuki sighed. "I'm not hungry, brat," he muttered.

"But you need your strength! Just eat a little, please?" He begged, turning big bright eyes on his boyfriend.

"Why not give me some chocolate?" he asked, softly, a glint in his eyes.

"Chocolate? You just got out of the hospital!"

"Where I wasn't allowed any of it."

"Oh. True. Okay! I'll go get some!" That said, he dashed off to the kitchen to grab some from where he kept it - right next to his stash of Pocky.

Yuki sighed. His lover had no idea just how bad his fetish with chocolate ran. Being without it for over a week had been murder.

Yuki was right. Shuichi had no idea. Which is why in fact, it probably wasn't that great of an idea. Being so concerned about his lover's health and all. And with a chocolate fetish... well, that bedroom would be heating up quickly. "Here you go!" Shuichi exclaimed, breaking off a piece of the rich chocolate and placing it on Yuki's tongue.

Yuki moaned as it touched his tongue, his skillful muscle beginning to tease over the fingers to sensually remove all traces of the sweet from his fingers.

Shuichi shivered as Yuki's tongue caught his fingers in the process of licking up the chocolate. It had been too long.

"Is there more?" he asked, his golden gaze hot.

Shuichi nodded dumbly, handing over the rest, transfixed by his lover's gaze.

Yuki shook his head. "Feed it to me... like the first," he murmured in a lust-filled tone.

"O-Okay..." He managed, breaking off another piece, laying it on his tongue and holding his hand there longer this time

Yuki once more took the candy, his tongue licking and teasing over his lover's fingers.

Shuichi stared, enraptured by the play of light on his lover's cheeks before he removed his hand from between the soft lips again.

Eiri couldn't help but moan and lean forward, licking at Shuichi collar bone, where some chocolate flakes rested. His skillful lips managed to go from his collar bone on down his chest, enjoying the taste he found there.

Shuichi gasped, holding Yuki's head to his neck as he licked and sucked there, rolling his head to the side to give him more room. His breath quickened as Yuki moved down his chest, his tongue working on the sensitive parts of his flesh.

"Strip," Eiri murmured, even as he continued to tease over his chest, where the short shirt allowed him to caress.

Shuichi stepped back and did as he was told. Slowly, he ran a hand up under his shirt, taking a moment to tweak his nipples into hardness before completely removing the shirt. Sliding his hands down his now bared chest, he moved to the button on his shorts, slowly undoing it, and sliding the zipper down. He stroked his own growing arousal for a moment, then slid his hands down over his hips to completely rid himself of the last piece of clothing.

Eiri moaned at the sight and laid back, pulling his smaller lover on top of him, even as he licked and nipped over his chest. "Since I'm injured, we're doing things differently. Tonight... you ride me, brat. And no cumming until I say so."

"O-Okay..." Shuichi murmured, liking that idea. It wasn't often that he got to be on top. Even if he wasn't actually on top. It was the feeling that counted. He settled himself snuggly on his lover's lap, his hands moving done to work over both of their lengths while his chest was being attacked.

Eiri enjoyed the taste, even as he slicked his fingers with lube from the drawer. He prepared him gently, but with need, proving he wasn't much different from his uninjured self.

Shuichi gasped when he felt Yuki's fingers penetrated him. A week with out this had been far too long. "Oh... Yuki! More!"

"Did you miss me inside you?" he asked, even as he pressed in a second and then third finger.

"Oh yes! I missed you inside me, I missed you around me, I missed everything about you!" He thrust himself down onto the fingers inside him, stroking Yuki's cock in the same rhythm

Yuki groaned out a 'hn' in reply. "Then prove it, brat. Take me," he murmured in a husky tone.

Shuichi pulled his hands out of the way, and positioned himself over his lover's hard erection. He slid down slowly, taking in just the tip and savoring the feeling before sliding down further, encouraged to move and not stop.

Eiri panted, even as he thrust upward with each downward thrust. "That's it. Ride me. Show me how badly you missed this," he purred into Shuichi's ear, nipping the delicate ear lobe.

Shuichi obeyed eagerly, grinding down onto his lap, and riding him. He created his own pace, that was still hard and fast, Yuki's hands on his hips guiding him. He gasped and panted, clutching tight to his lover's shoulders as he moved on him.

"You... want to cum... don't you... brat," he panted, moving with him, glad his lover had learned his likes. While he called him names and always seemed to hate him... he truly loved him.

"Uhhhhnn...yes!' He cried. He wanted too, but he wouldn't. Not until he was allowed to. They had played this game often, and Shuichi had learned it well. He knew what Yuki liked, and being obeyed completely was one of them. He knew Yuki loved him... he just didn't say it.

"Ride me... harder... and faster... and maybe... I'll let you cum... Shuichi..." he whispered. Only when Eiri was close to his own orgasm did he ever call Shuichi by his actual name.

Shuichi did, knowing that his lover must be close by the use of his name. He bounced up and down faster, tightening the muscles in his passage to make it harder to actually move on him. The friction and intensity increased made him want to come all the more, but he wouldn't. "Oh...uhhhmm...Eiri! Please!"

Yuki groaned deeply and with a couple more deep thrusts, he nodded. "Now, Shuichi... now," he muttered.

"EIRI!" He cried out, finally able to reach the peak of his pleasure. Thick ropes of milky white fluid spurted onto Eiri's chest as Shuichi continued to ride upon him, his orgasm causing him to alternately clamp down around his lover and loosen as he moaned his complete pleasure

Eiri groaned deeply, even as those muscles milked him for all it was worth, triggering his own cum to fill Shuichi's passage, his hands clamped around the singers hips as he came, keeping him in place.

Shuichi cried out again as he felt himself being filled. Exhausted, he fell against Eiri's chest, sated and content for the moment. "That was... amazing."

"I try," he murmured, even as Eiri was loath to admit it almost wore him out.

Shuichi sat up, letting Eiri slip from his body. He sat back on his lap. "Are you all right?"

Eiri nodded. "Of course. Now get off me," he mumbled.

Rolling his eyes, he flipped off of him and lay next to him.

"Glad you enjoyed it." He groused jokingly. He drew his hand up over Eiri's chest, drawing patterns in the cooling pool of his own cum.

"I did, now I'm feeling sticky... help clean me off."

A wicked gleam shone in his eyes as he leaned over to help. "Mmm... That's too bad. Of course I'll help..." His light pink tongue flickered out a caught up the taste of himself.

Eiri's eyes darkened, even as his cock merely twitched in remembrance, reminding him that he couldn't do much more, even if he was feeling better.

Shuichi grinned against him, licking up more of his essence.

He groaned, finding pleasure in the act, even if he wasn't aroused.

Shuichi continued to lick his way over his lover's chest, pausing every so often to purposely tease, and watch Eiri twitch back into arousal.

"You want to kill me, don't you?" he asked.

"Kill you?" He purred. "Why ever would you think that? I just got done praying for you to live, remember?"

Eiri sighed. "I know that... but I can't go again."

Shuichi pouted and stopped. "Sorry. I just wanted to have a little fun." He rolled away and slid under the blankets.

Eiri turned carefully and draped an arm around Shuichi's waist, before drifting off to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Title:** Ryu's New Assistant – Chapter 27

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and Mayhem

**Disclaimers:** Neither one of us own anybody or anything from Gravitation. We only wish too.

**Warnings: **YAOI!

**Notes: **This is the final chapter of Ryu's New Assistant. After an unbelievably long time, it ends. Well… no it doesn't. We have a lovely long epilogue for you all, AND a sequel. It's the fanfic that never ends!

Even though this isn't the last you'll be hearing of us, we want to thank you all for reading, sticking with us through the terrible updating schedule, for reviewing, and giving us such love for the story, and our different styles. We truly appreciate it, and our fans are always something we discuss while thinking up a new chapter. So, thank you all, and as always, we hope you enjoy the final chapter (for now).

- Mayhem and Nuriko

xxXxx

Ryuichi lay back on the sand and sighed a deep sigh full of contentment. This was _much_ better. No work, no jealous/insane fans, no worries, no Tohma interfering... it was perfect. And this was only the second day of their vacation. After arriving late the day before, their only concern had been eating something and falling into bed. Jet lag had hit hard, but now both were feeling much better and were ready to relax.

Tatsuha was playing with a little boy and girl in the ocean, splashing them and giggling along with them. They had sat beside the mother of these two when they had come on the plane. Unable to not like the children, Tatsuha had offered to give the mother a break in the morning so that she could enjoy her first morning here. Ryuichi had seemed surprised by that, but Tatsuha had always loved kids.

Ryuichi watched his lover splash with the children and smiled. He liked kids too, but he wasn't exactly one that someone would ask to watch their kids. So he stayed on the beach. Besides, if he got to close to Tatsuha, he might not be able to stop himself.

Tatsuha got close to the children and whispered conspiratorially to them. They grinned and nodded. Taking their buckets, all three filled them with water and began stalking the one who seemed determined to stay out of the water.

Ryuichi, eyes closed and soaking up the sun, did not notice the impending doom heading his way.

With wide smiles, the three tag teamed Ryuichi and with one throw, managed to dump the entire contents of their buckets over them.

"AIIIEEE!" Ryuichi screamed, now covered in freezing cold ocean water.

Tatsuha laughed. "Oh come now, its not that cold."

"Yeah... it's warm," the little boy, Jacob teased.

"Somewhat," Jenna replied.

"It's freezing!" Grinning, Ryuichi jumped up and grabbed the bucket out of his lover's hands. He walked towards the ocean and scooped up some the, admittedly, not actually that cold, water. Turning, he proceeded to dump it straight over Tatsuha's head.

Tatsuha gasped, even as the children giggled and ran off to fill their buckets again, seeing the other man wanted to play.

Tatsuha moved and went to grab another bucket, before filling it and once more nailing his lover.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be, is it?" Ryuichi said, pushing his dripping hair out of his face. His bucket was quickly refilled and thrown on Tatsuha.

Tatsuha gasped, sputtering, even as he wiped his dripping hair from his face. Yet it didn't last. Jenna decided to nail him with more water while Jacob hit Ryuichi. Tatsuha wiped his eyes once more and stared. "Oh... I see how this is... Jenna's on Ryuichi's side while Jacob's on mine. I see... this is war!" he shouted, before moving to nail the little girl with more water.

Ryuichi laughed, and went to stand in the water so he had easier accessibility to his weapon. Dipping his bucket back in, he doused the little boy, Jacob Tatsuha had called him, and ducked out of the way as more was thrown his way. The icy missile hit his side, and sent shivers up his spine. Okay, so this was a lot more fun than sitting on the beach.

After about an hour of water fighting, Jenna and Jacob's mother came to get them, promising Tatsuha that they could spend more time tomorrow. Watching them leave, he smiled, lightly splashing his lover. "You enjoyed yourself, didn't you." he stated.

Ryuichi smiled. "Yeah, I did. They were fun."

He smiled. "Tomorrow, can we go to the movies with them?"

He thought about it for a moment. "I guess. Could be fun." He smiled, wrapping an arm around his lover as they lay on the towel, letting the sun dry them.

Tatsuha nodded. "Yes, I think children are a lot of fun."

"I can see that. I like them, but I've never really played with them like that. I see why you enjoy it."

Tatsuha blushed. "Maybe... I'm still a little kid at heart," he whispered.

"Well... you could say I am too, ne? My fans sure think so." He smirked slightly as he kissed the tip of his love's nose.

Tatsuha smiled, caressing his cheek. "That's true, but that is because that's what you chose to show the world, when you aren't on stage."

Ryuichi rolled his eyes. "I sure can't show them what an old man I actually am. They might die of shock."

He chuckled, pressing close to his lover. "Oh, I don't think your so old, Ryu-chan."

He sighed dramatically. "That's because you don't know how much effort it takes to keep up with you. After all that playing with the kids, I may not be able to do anything else today."

Tatsuha's eyes glinted at those words. "Does that mean I'll have to take care of my own problem all by myself?" he asked softly, showing his lover that he was becoming aroused.

"Problem, mmm? Well... I might be able to do something to help you out there." He said, pressing his lips against Tatsuha's in a hot kiss. He ran his tongue over his lips, seeking entrance to the hotter mouth, tasting the salty ocean on Tatsuha's lips.

Tatsuha groaned, the salty tang to their kiss was something new to both of them. "Then... why don't we retire to our room," he purred, trailing a hand down his chest before turning to head upstairs.

"Excellent idea." Ryuichi breathed, grabbing his hand as they went up the stairs to a more private spot than the beach.

The second they were inside the door, Tatsuha turned and pinned Ryuichi against it, kissing him passionately, his hands trailing over his skin.

"Oomph." He got out, the impact from hitting the door startling him even though he'd been expecting it. His exclamation was caught in Tatsuha's mouth as he kissed him like a dying man getting his last taste of water. The trailing hands left paths of fire all over his skin, and he returned the favour, holding his lover tight about the waist, his fingers stroking the ticklish spots there.

Tatsuha was gasping, holding back laughter and pleasured moans, even as he made quick work of Ryuichi's swim trunks. "Mm... you are so... stunning, Ryu. It only... makes me want you more," he purred, licking and nipping a trail from the singer's lips, down his throat, and across his chest.

It was Ryuichi's turn to gasp as he was exposed to the air and Tatsuha's mouth working across his chest. The gentle kisses interspersed with nips of his teeth were quite arousing, and he sucked in a breath, his stomach flexing as Tatsuha bit the soft skin there gently.

Tatsuha looked up at his lover with a soft smile. "Mm, you taste wonderful, Ryu," he whispered, even as his mouth continued down his stomach to just above his lover's member. While he still wanted to top Ryuichi... just once... he settled for pleasing his lover for the moment.

"...Do you remember... that time... when you wanted to try... something new?" Ryu asked, reaching out to stroke his lover's dark locks.

Tatsuha looked up, just short of sucking on him. "I... yes... what about it?" he asked, not daring to hope.

"You want to try it now?" Ryuichi asked, a tiny bit of regret washing over him as Tatsuha stopped before it could get any further.

Tatsuha's face suddenly split into a warm smile, even as he licked the tip of his lover's member. "Are you certain?"

Ryuichi gasped. "Yeah... I'm certain."

His grin deepened, even as he suckled the tip, his fingers getting wet as well as he stroked the length, preparing for something else.

Ryuichi moaned as he finally got what he wanted as Tatsuha took him into his mouth. He felt the fingers wrap around him, and get wet as well. He could guess what that was for.

Tatsuha continued to suckle on the hard length, even as he took his now moist fingers and began teasing his way back, finding the hidden passage and beginning to tease the pucker.

"Ah... hah..." Ryuichi gasped as he felt Tatsuha's fingers stroking the hidden spot beneath his sac. The double sensations were heating him up, and he was suddenly finding it hard to stand.

Tatsuha stopped sucking on him, looking up. "Wanna lay down?" he asked softly.

Ryuichi nodded. "Might help... I don't think I can stay upright much... longer with you doing that." He caught his breath slightly, since Tatsuha had stopped sucking to talk.

Tatsuha moved away and stripped himself, smiling and motioning toward the bed. "After you," he purred.

Ryuichi managed to summon the strength to move over to the bed. He lay back, and watched as his lover stripped and came towards him.

Tatsuha smiled and kissed his lover once he reached him, once more teasing his puckered opening with moist fingers.

Ryuichi returned the kiss with as much passion, reminding himself slightly to relax while Tatsuha worked on him. He didn't want to totally ruin the moment and not be able to fulfill his promise.

Tatsuha lightly pressed inside with one finger, taking his time, even as he kissed his lovers neck softly. "I'm sorry, love. It will hurt. Just a little," he whispered.

"I know. I'll be okay." He assured him, taking a deep breath as he was slowly stretched inside. He hadn't had anyone top him in a long while, but he remembered that there was always a little pain before the pleasure

Tatsuha was slow and gentle. While his cock was eagerly anticipating being inside of Ryuichi, he wanted his lover to be all right. Kissing him softly, he continued to work on just stretching him, and keeping him in the moment.

Ryuichi relaxed as the slow, languid kisses stole pleasurably up to his brain. The gentle stretching of his body soon had him arching up slightly and moving with him on the bed.

He continued to tease his passage, working in two and then three fingers inside of him. He didn't rush. He didn't want to. This could very well be his only time if he did something wrong. So he wanted to do everything right so Ryuichi would want him to top once in a while.

Ryu broke away from one of the many soft kisses and stroked Tatsuha's brow. "You're worrying too much. You need to relax and enjoy this too. I trust you."

Tatsuha grinned. "Who said I'm not enjoying making you writhe?" he asked softly.

Ryuichi laughed. "I bet you are." He kissed him again and pushed back onto his lover's hand, enjoying the feel of him sliding further inside of him.

Tatsuha was soon working in a full three fingers inside of his lover. And while he wasn't as huge as his brother, he was certainly still well built. So he couldn't stand to hurt his lover. Once he felt the soft bundle of nerves, he caressed them, teasing softly.

Ryuichi gasped and moaned loudly when Tatsuha hit that secret pleasure spot deep with in him. "Oh...!"

Tatsuha smiled. "Ready for more?" he asked, still teasing him.

"Yes! I'm ready for you..." Ryuichi told him, wiggling his hips against him.

He smiled and moved over him, slipping between Ryuichi's thighs and teasing his cock against Ryuichi's for a moment before Tatsuha let it slide further down.

Ryuichi gasped, and grabbed Tatsuha's shoulder's holding him against himself. He was actually bigger than he had thought and was glad that Tatsuha had taken so much time with him.

Tatsuha smiled, kissing his lover deeply, before thrusting deeply into him, stopping to give him time to adjust was he was fully seated inside.

Ryuichi took a moment to get used to him and the fullness he felt. It was... good. Not to painful, but it was sure to get better. "You can move now..." he told him, ready for it.

Tatsuha nodded and began a slow, sensual pace, enjoying the moment, merely getting the feeling of being inside his lover.

Ryuichi arched against him and moved with him, settling into the gentle pace Tatsuha created for them. He was slowly getting used the feeling and wanted more of it.

Tatsuha couldn't help but moan, his eyes drifting partway closed. His hips continued to pump into his lover, finding pleasure in being with him like this.

Blue eyes opened, unaware that they had closed, and took in the sight of his lover lost in his passion. It was a beautiful expression, one he hoped to see many more times.

"Ryu... wrap you... legs around me. It will... help with... stretching you," Tatsuha panted out, a sheen of sweat forming on his body, even as his pulse pounded and the sound of skin slapping skin could be heard.

He did as suggested, wrapping his legs tightly around Tatsuha's waist, the new angle stretching him further and hitting his prostate with each stroke. He gasped and was seeing stars with this change, and reached up to draw Tatsuha into another fiery kiss.

Tatsuha whimpered slightly, his tongue tangling with Ryuichi's, even as he began to groan into his lover's lips and move even faster.

Ryuichi caught the groan in his mouth and returned it as the speed of his lover's thrusts picked up and he was driven higher in his passion.

Tatsuha then reached between their bodies, beginning to caress Ryuichi's cock so that he would not feel left out, all the while, he shifted to make certain he hit the singer's prostate over and over again.

Ryuichi gasped as he felt the cooler skin of his lover's hand on his hot member combined with the sensation of his sensitive nerves being caressed. "Ah...hah... Tats... don't stop!"

Tatsuha smiled, despite how close he was to losing it. "I... have no... intention of... stopping," he panted, even as he pumped into him and stroked him to the same pace.

Ryuichi felt close to his peak, and strived towards it, even though he had just begged for it not to end. A downward stroke rubbed against him just the right way, and he was seeing black spotted with lovely white stars. "TATSUHA!" He cried, exploding between them.

Tatsuha gasped, his eyes closing. He pumped into the convulsing passage three more times before finding his own pleasure and cumming as well, filling his lover.

Ryuichi fell back against the pillows, breathing heavily and very sated. "Amazing... I can't... there aren't any words, Tats-chan. None that fit how... stunning... that was." He leaned up again, pressing an almost chaste kiss against his lips.

He sighed, kissing his lovers lips in return, moving to lie beside him. "Mm... I believe you're right, Ryu-chan," he murmured

"Mmhmm. We've got to do that again sometime." He murmured, running a hand through his sweat soaked hair. "Love you, Tats-chan."

Tatsuha nodded, loving the sound of that. They had gone through a lot... and managed to survive. With a soft smile, he leaned down and kissed Ryuichi. "Love you, Ryu-chan. Now and always."

And he meant it too. From now until the day he died, he would always love Ryuichi.

xxXxx


	28. Epilogue

**Title:** Ryu's New Assistant – Epilogue

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and Mayhem

**Disclaimers:** Neither one of us own anybody or anything from Gravitation. We only wish too.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, the end, etc.

**Notes: **All done! (Okay, so not really) Anyways, thank you to all of you yet again for the support! The title of our epilogue is: You and Me and Baby makes Three, but we're calling it Baby Makes three for short. Please keep an eye out for it: )

With love and thanks, we present the finale,

-Mayhem and Nuriko

xxXxx

After many long hours, it was finally over. She snuggled the tiny new bundle to her chest, and sighed gently. She and Tohma had a beautiful baby boy now. And he was perfect in every possible way. She knew, because like all new mothers, she had checked carefully, counting all ten toes, and all ten fingers, and every other part of the little body. Her husband had stood proudly beside her, helping to count every little part, confusing her and jumbling up the numbers, so they would have to start again.

His head was covered in a dark tuft of hair, and clear turquoise eyes had shone happily up at them, but now were close in sleep. It gave Mika the impression that he was just as tired as she from all this work. She smiled, and snuggled him again, falling deeply in love with her child with every minute that passed.

Tohma smiled from beside his wife, sitting near the bed with one of his fingers trapped in his son's rather strong grip, even in sleep. "Mm, you know, Mika, we never did think of a name for our child," he whispered, not wanting to wake up the little bundle of joy that had come into their lives a mere hour and a half ago.

"You're right." She told him, looking up at her husband as they spoke "I wonder what we should name him. I had only really thought of girl's names before." She admitted, looking back down at the baby. It was hard to concentrate on thinking of a name, when she was distracted by how creamy and soft the baby's skin was. A long finger ran down the plump cheek, and the baby pursed his lips, seeking the source.

He smiled, watching his son with his wife. "Well, I've always been partial to Gabriel, from back during my time in the US," Tohma told his wife.

"Gabriel... I like it." She glanced at the baby. "It's perfect. Baby Gabriel." She smiled happily at her husband, and placed a kiss on his mouth.

Tohma nodded, kissing his wife back. "Gabriel Seguchi. It has a very nice ring to it."

She nodded. "It does." She agreed, going quiet for moment. "Do you know when my brother's are coming? I thought they would have been here by now." She said wistfully, wishing she had the rest of her family with her. Her father had come into town, and been with her earlier, but she had no idea where he was now.

Tohma frowned. "I asked them to wait till later. I wanted you and our son to be able to rest before you subjected him to your brothers and their lovers."

"Ah yes." She said, thinking of all of them together. "Good idea. Thank you." She shifted, and handed the baby to Tohma. "Could you just hold him? I'm so tired, but I don't want to stop looking at him yet."

Tohma smiled and pulled his son close. "He's perfect, Mika. You were wonderful today," he whispered, kissing her forehead before holding his son close and rocking with him.

She smiled, and just lay there quietly, watching the both of them until it was too much effort to stay awake, and she slipped into happy dreams of her new family.

xxXxx

Ryuichi, Tatsuha, Shuichi, and Eiri, were all squished into the back seat of a taxi, on their way to the hospital to see their sister/sister-in-law and her new baby. It wasn't her brothers that were excited and bouncing around, eager to go see her and the new arrival, but their respected lovers.

"Tats-chan, do you think he'll look like Mika or Tohma? What if he looks a lot like a girl? Would he be teased? But Shuichi looks a lot like a girl too..."

"Hey!" Shuichi yelled across the cab, interrupting his own speculations to his lover. "I heard that Ryu!"

Ryu stuck out his tongue, and poke Tatsuha in the side to get him to answer. "Well?"

"Yeah, Eiri, what do you think? Is he gonna be all mean and icky like Tohma, or will he kidnap people like your sister?"

Tatsuha shrugged. "I think the child will be what he or she will grow up to be."

Eiri merely grunted. "I'd rather the child not be like anyone."

Ryuichi sat back, satisfied with his lover's answer, and agreeing. Smiling, he kissed him on the cheek before turning to the window. It was a bit exciting. He didn't get to be around children a lot, but he felt that he would be spending lots of time with this one.

Shuichi wasn't as satisfied. "Well, I sure hope that it doesn't grow up to be like you."

Eiri turned to his lover. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Tatsuha laughed, chuckling. "Oh, sounds like your a terrible lover, bro. I told him I would have been the better one."

Eiri snorted. "Hell, I doubt it."

"Exactly what it's supposed to mean." Shuichi pouted. "Maybe you were right Tatsuha. Ryu-chan's lucky."

Ryuichi turned back to the argument that seemed to be brewing. "I know I am." He said, smiling at Tatsuha.

Eiri snorted. "Oh fine. Then go live with him and leave me the hell alone then if that's how you feel."

Tatsuha winced, leaning close to Shuichi. "You better make up. My brother doesn't take well to such things..."

Shuichi rolled his eyes. "Like I didn't know _that_." Truthfully, he was slightly jealous of his two friends. They had no qualms sharing their affection in public, including right now. The most he got out of Yuki? Maybe holding hands, and if he was lucky, a kiss on the cheek. And now they were going to see his sister and her husband and new baby. Even more love and perfection. He scowled. Jealously did not suit him. It made him a little sick feeling actually.

He sighed. "Sorry, Yuki. I don't mean that. I love you." He turned to the other two. "I apologize to you guys as well. I guess I'm a little tired."

Ryuichi smiled at him, and patted him on the knee. "It's okay. I think I understand."

Yuki didn't say anything, he just sat there in the cab, thinking.

Tatsuha's eyes widened slightly. "Oh... oh... he's thinking again."

Ryuichi jabbed him with an elbow. "Don't you start on him now."

Tatsuha pouted. "But he's my older brother. I'm allowed to tease him."

"Not when you're in a confined space. I don't need you dying."

Tatsuha laughed and nodded, bowing his head. "Hai hai,"

Ryuichi smiled and kissed his lover, unable to resist how he looked when he laughed.

Shuichi just slumped down in his seat and tried not to roll his eyes or anything else that obvious as they kissed.

Tatsuha smiled, kissing him back in return.

Yuki sighed, rolling his eyes at them, even as a single hand slipped over and took hold of Shuichi's, squeezing it gently.

Shuichi looked up at him in surprise. Then he smiled brightly, and squeezed it back. He could live with that. He hadn't even had to initiate it himself. Suddenly, he was feeling a lot better.

Tatsuha hadn't missed the action and smiled, slipping his own hand into Ryuichi's.

They finally arrived at the hospital, and everyone piled out and sought out the room number Tohma had given them.

Shuichi walked slowly, his hand still clasped in his lover's but oddly reluctant now to visit the new member of the family. Since he wasn't even family himself. He sighed softly to himself, and told himself to suck it up. He never acted like this, and he didn't want everyone else noticing and fussing.

Ryuichi walked with Tatsuha, still eagerly excited about this. He had been friends with Tohma for ever, and they were like brother's themselves. Plus, he had already been told that he would be a godfather.

Eiri was rather silent, still walking with his lover.

Tatsuha was a little excited, eager to see what his new nephew was like.

They got to the room, and all peered around the doorframe to see if it was okay to enter. Mika was still sleeping, a serenely happy smile on her lips, as Tohma sat next to her, rocking their baby as he too slept.

Tohma smiled and motioned for them to enter quietly.

Tatsuha was the first one over, 'awwwing' over the little baby. "He's just like both of you."

"What'd you name him?" Eiri said, remaining by the door, watching them.

"Gabriel."

Shuichi let go of Eiri's hand, not wanting to stay by the door. He approached, and smiled, if not a little nervously, at Tohma. His boss looked really happy.

"That's a beautiful name." Ryuichi said, coming over to stand next to his lover and 'awwwed' over the little one as well.

Tatsuha cooed softly over his nephew.

Eiri smiled. "A very nice name coming from a man who had wanted to name me Steve when we went to America," he murmured.

Tohma flushed softly. "I was just teasing you then, Eiri."

Shuichi stared at his lover aghast. "_Steve_? You're joking. What's wrong with your name? I like it!"

Ryuichi laughed. "It's because American's find it difficult to pronounce our Japanese names. What was you wanted to call me, Tohma? 'Ryan'? Because it kinda 'sounds like Ryuichi'?

Tohma smiled. "Ryan," he replied. "Yet Steve is a very common name in America and I was mostly teasing Eiri with the name."

Eiri snorted. "And it was still one of the stupidest things you've ever thought of."

Tatsuha chuckled. "Steve. Why is it that I can sooo see you with that name?" he asked laughing.

Eiri glared at him. "Stuff it Tatsuha. He wanted to call you Taylor when you were out to the US when you were younger."

Tatsuha gasped. "Taylor? That's a girl's name!"

"But it was fitting," Tohma answered.

Ryuichi giggled. "Okay, Tatsuha's is officially the worst. Though I can kind of see what you mean about it being fitting."

Shuichi just stood there, looking at the three of them as if they were all insane. The poor baby. Growing up with these people.

Mika finally stirred on the bed, stretching slightly before wincing at the pain the that action brought. She opened her eyes and looked for her husband. "Tohma?"

Tohma smiled. "I'm here, Mika. I was merely talking with your brothers and their lovers about old times," he said, moving over to her and settling their little boy beside her, into her arms.

Tatsuha smiled, watching them. "Mm... now that is an adorable sight."

"Hn," was all Eiri replied, even as there was a small smile on his lips.

Mika took her baby happily, smiling down at him and unable to resist giving his cheek a kiss. "Hello boys. I see you've already met Gabriel." She laughed lightly at Tatsuha's comment. "Come here and give your sister a hug."

Ryuichi smiled, agreeing with his lover. It was a gorgeous sight to see mother and child together. He nudged Tatsuha in the side, encouraging him to do as he was told and hug her.

Shuichi beamed happily at the sight, all of his earlier jealousies and bad feelings forgotten. He was too happy for his sister-in-law and her beautiful baby to feel anything else.

Tatsuha smiled and went over to his sister, hugging her and kissing the baby's head. "He's very beautiful."

"Just like his mother," Tohma replied.

Eiri laughed. "I think he's got some of his daddy's looks."

Mika smiled at them, glad that they were finally there with her. "Eiri's right. He looks very handsome like his daddy. And I didn't get a hug from you, Eiri-chan." She said, using his hated nickname.

Eiri winced and didn't move from his spot. "And you won't unless you call my name correctly."

Mika pouted. "Now, is that anyway to behave towards your beautiful sister that just gave birth to this child? It was a lot of work you know." She turned deep eyes on him, begging him in that awful way that his lover often did. Tears pricked her eyes as she said, "Please, Eiri?"

Shuichi gaped at her. He had never actually seen that employed like that. Sure, he did it himself a lot, but not like this. Women had it down perfectly.

Eiri grumbled but moved away from the door. He walked over to her and hugged his sister gently. "You did good, sis. Too bad I can't say the same in picking a husband," he murmured, teasing her before he moved back.

Tatsuha shook his head. "That's terrible sis. You should never guilt him unless you expect some form of payback later."

Mika smacked Eiri on the arm and glared. "No saying bad things about him today. I wouldn't have Gabriel if not for him." She turned to Tatsuha. "He wouldn't dare do anything to me. I'm older, and I have more experience."

Ryuichi laughed at her antics, glad to see she was feeling like herself even after everything. But he had always known her to be strong and to get through things with an amazing attitude.

Eiri snickered. "Oh do you? Last I knew you only knew about Tohma in that sense, Mika," he commented.

Tatsuha giggled. "Oh... sis, I think Eiri's in a good mood."

Mika's mouth dropped open in shock. "...he must be. If I didn't see the two of you in front of me, I'd say you were impersonating him again, Tatsuha."

The baby chose the moment to wake up and show off the strength of his little lungs. Mika turned her attention on him and began to fuss over him. Deciding that he was probably hungry, she had Tohma help her loosen the hospital gown and held him to her breast. The others moved away from her a bit, wanting to see the baby now that he was awake, but not wanting to intrude on this private bonding moment. Either that, or they just didn't know where to look while she fed him.

Eiri rolled his eyes. "I don't have to take this from the both of you. I've visited and now I'm leaving," he muttered.

Tohma sighed, moving to stop him once he had helped his wife. "Eiri, come on. It's all in the name of fun."

Tatsuha nodded. "Yeah, bro, come on... stay."

"They're just teasing, Yuki. We just got here. And it's your nephew. You can stay for him can't you?" Shuichi asked him, knowing he was just being a grump, but was actually happy to be there. Besides, if Eiri left, he'd be leaving alone. He wasn't going with him.

Eiri humphed and moved back to propping up the wall, merely watching them.

Ignoring him, Shuichi moved closer as Mika covered up again. "He's really sweet. And so quiet too."

Tatsuha nodded. "Yeah... he's nothing like his mommy."

Tohma sighed. "You have a death wish, Tatsuha."

Mika smiled up at the little singer, ignoring her brother. "Did you want to hold him?"

Shuichi looked surprised. "Really? You would let me?"

Mika nodded. "Of course. Here, hold him like this." She held the baby out to him, and placed him properly in Shuichi's arms.

The singer looked towards Tohma, not sure if this was okay with -him-. He forgot it though, as the baby grabbed a finger, and started to wave it around in his grip. "Whoa there little guy. You sure are strong." Shuichi smiled gently at him.

Tohma smiled, not minding the singer so much any more. Although, he would never admit it.

Tatsuha pouted. "No fair... I wanted to hold him."

Eiri watched, finding the whole scene cute.

Shuichi looked up. "You can hold him next." He looked over at his lover and smiled happily. It would be great if they could have a baby as well, but that wasn't likely to happen - naturally or any other way.

Mika shook her head. "When you stop being mean to his mother, you can hold him." She sniffed, pouting slightly and turning away from him, faking hurt feelings.

Ryuichi sighed, and slung an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. "See. I told you. You have to be nice."

Tatsuha pouted. "I'm sorry, Mika... please... let me hold him."

She nodded, and Shuichi handed him to Tatsuha, being very careful in putting him in his arms. Gabriel fussed a little, but Shuichi shushed him lightly, soothing him like he had seen done before.

Tatsuha smiled. "He's truly adorable..."

Ryuichi smiled from over his shoulder. "You've got that right. He is. No matter which one he looks like, he's adorable."

Tatsuha nodded. "Yep."

Tohma smiled. "Thank you. Mika and I both thought the same thing."

Ryuichi grinned at his old friend. "I bet. You're welcome."

Tohma nodded, caressing a strand of hair from his wife's face.

Tatsuha smiled softy. His brother-in-law had calmed a lot since Mika had told him she had been expecting.

Mika smiled up at her husband, giving him a small kiss. 'Love you' she mouthed.

Ryuichi grinned at the way Tohma was acting. It was true what they said about babies changing people. He looked down at the baby in his lover's arms, and stroked a finger over the soft cheek. So cute.

Tatsuha grinned, moving to hand the baby over to Ryuichi so he could hold him.

Tohma smiled. 'I love you too,' he mouthed back, kissing her once more.

Ryuichi took the baby from Tatsuha, being super careful not to hold him wrong or anything else. He gasped softly, taking in the bright eyes and adorable features. It was so... amazing. A new life, and every person in this room would have a part in shaping it, himself included. Gulping past the sudden lump in his throat, he gave the baby a kiss on the forehead, and snuggled him close. He was so precious.

Tatsuha grinned. "I think Ryu's in love."

Ryuichi smiled at him. "Maybe just a little."

Tatsuha's smile widened as he kissed the top of his nephew's head. "Hm, I think I am as well. I hope you'll let us babysit sometimes."

Tohma laughed softly. "I don't believe I'm saying this, but I honestly think you'd be the best choice for it."

Ryuichi's smile widened as well. "I'd love too."

Mika nodded, "you two would be wonderful babysitters. And maybe you'll let Shuichi help you sometimes, since I doubt Eiri'll want to babysit him."

Eiri didn't say anything. He'd just be looked at oddly if he admitted he wouldn't mind watching the little one.

Tatsuha smiled. "Oh, I think we'd all be surprised by Eiri sometime."

Tohma smiled, not saying anything, knowing Eiri wasn't as bad as he made others think.

Shuichi smiled. "We'd love too. Even Eiri."

Ryuichi walked over to Yuki's place on the wall, and handed the baby to his uncle. "Here. I think it's your turn." He said, smiling up at him.

Eiri blinked, wondering how much the other singer had noticed and carefully took the child like a professional, holding him gently and looking down at him. One finger teasing over his cheek.

Shuichi beamed happily. It was an endearing sight to see his lover holding a child like that. He really hoped they got to babysit.

Ryuichi couldn't stop grinning, and went back over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

Tatsuha sighed and leaned into his lovers embrace.

Tohma looked at his wife to gauge her take on Eiri's actions.

Eiri, meanwhile, was lost in taking care of the little one.

Mika smiled happily. She'd been teasing when she had said that before; she knew her elder brother would adore taking care of Gabriel. He just would never ever admit it.

Tohma slipped his hand into his wife's, glad she liked the scene. "You guys should call it a night. Visiting hours are almost over."

All the smiles seemed to drop at that news.

"You're right, we've been here long enough, and Mika-chan needs her rest," Ryuichi said.

Mika nodded. "True, Ryu-chan. You can all come back tomorrow, we'd love to see you again."

Eiri moved and placed the little one into his sister's arms. "Take care," he said. "I'll be outside."

Tatsuha nodded, kissing sister and nephew. "We'll be here... count on it."

"Thank you," Tohma said, to everyone.

Shuichi nodded. "Congrats guys, he's wonderful." He hugged Mika gently, and followed his lover.

Ryuichi hugged Tohma. "Fatherhood looks good on you." he said, teasingly.

Mika smiled at them. "Thank you for coming everyone. I'm really glad you came."

Tatsuha smiled. "We're glad as well."

"I think it's good for me as well," Tohma replied as he hugged his friend back.

At last, they all trailed out the door, calling their goodbyes, until they were standing on the sidewalk looking for a taxi.

"That was nice. They make a cute little family." Shuichi commented, having latched himself onto Eiri's arm.

Ryuichi nodded. "I agree. It's good for the both of them. A perfect reason for Tohma to stop working so hard and spend more time with Mika-chan."

Tatsuha raised an eyebrow. "Somehow I don't see that happening," he remarked.

"Maybe when hell freezes over," Eiri added, agreeing with Tatsuha about Tohma cutting back at work.

"Yeah, I don't think so Ryu," Shuichi said, suddenly letting go to wave at a taxi. "Tohma wouldn't do that, no matter how many kids they have."

Ryuichi grinned, "I guess you're all right. Don't know -what- I was thinking."

Eiri smiled slightly, but didn't say anything else.

Tatsuha laughed. "You were being hopeful."

The older singer laughed. "I guess I was."

Shuichi's efforts proved worthy, and he opened the taxi door. "Come on, guys, the guy's probably charging us before we get in."

Eiri got in without another word.

Tatsuha laughed and pushed Shuichi in beside his brother before jumping in himself.

Shuichi scrambled in after his lover, squishing next to him for everyone to fit.

Ryuichi waited until everyone was in before climbing in himself.

Tatsuha almost draped himself over Ryuichi once he was inside the taxi.

Ryuichi found himself with a lovely lapful of Tatsuha when he was barely settled. "You okay?"

He nodded, just wanting to remain in his lovers arms. There was something he wanted to talk to him about. Though he wasn't about to discuss it with his brother within hearing range.

"Okay." Ryuichi said guessing there was maybe something he didn't want to say where they were. He cuddled him tighter, and waited as the ride passed slowly, small conversation being made but no real effort put into it by anyone.

Tatsuha paid for the cab once they arrived at Ryuichi's and his home. "That way it's cheaper for you, Eiri," he replied. "Take care you two." That said, he watched Eiri and Shuichi head off, turning to his lover.

Ryuichi cocked an eyebrow at him. "Yes?"

He shook his head and merely leaned against him, enjoying the walk toward their home.

Ryuichi shrugged, took his hand and walked with him. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?" He asked, trying again.

"Well, there was something... but its silly."

"Tell me anyways?" He said, kissing the top of his dark head.

Tatsuha flushed slightly and waited till they were alone in the elevator before speaking up. "Well... how would you feel... about adopting?" he asked softly.

Ryuichi took a moment to think about it. "Well, I know that after today, that makes anyone want a child. Personally, I don't have anything against adopting. Right now though, I don't think we're really ready. I think it's something we can think about and discuss, and maybe one day actually do. Tatsuha, I would love to have a child with you, but like everything else, we have to wait until we're ready. Right?"

Tatsuha gave him a smile, not about to tell his lover that he had been ready since he had to watch his neighbours kids for his brother when he was younger. "Of course. I wouldn't expect us to do it if we weren't ready," he said.

Ryuichi watched his smile, but noticed that it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Tatsuha... you want this now, don't you? You know you're ready. Today just confirmed it, didn't it?" Ryuichi stated rather than asked, looking at him sadly and knowing it was true.

Tatsuha shrugged. "I may be, but you aren't. Which is fine. We'll wait till the time is right."

Ryuichi frowned. "Will you give me some time to think about this? I mean, I loved today, he was the sweetest thing in the world, but like you said, I don't know if I'm ready."

Tatsuha smiled and kissed his lover. "As I said, I could tell you aren't ready. So take all the time you need."

Ryuichi smiled and returned the kiss. "Thank you."

Tatsuha nodded. "Your welcome, love," he whispered softly.

Ryuichi pulled him into his arms, kissing him deeply, falling back onto the couch with his armful. Lips meshing and tongues twining, the singer thought about what his lover had asked him. What would it be like having a child with the man he loved more than anything? Would they have many sweet moments like today, holding the child, and being together? He guessed they would. It would fill their lives with more love than they already experienced. It would finish and perfect their tiny family, and it would make Tatsuha truly happy.

And Ryuichi lived to make him happy.


	29. Announcement

Just a quick announcement: Since all of you are watching THIS story, I thought it would be a good idea to inform you all that we _finally_ got the sequel up. Since I just posted chapter two and we have a total of **4** reviews. And not from all the lovely people I know read this one.

Anyways, since you've been waiting, practically a year, I thought you should like to know. Please go read it and let us know what you think. All of you who've been following along with Ryu's New Assistant for eons are important to us, and we did this for you, as well as our own enjoyment. Sooo… even if you read it and don't comment, at least that's something.

Thank you,

Love and hugs,

-x-Mayhem


End file.
